The Black Wizard of Notre Dame
by TheSavageMan100
Summary: The sixth of Fairy Tail's Disney Parody Series, based on the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Zeref is a child born with black magic adopted by Acnologia, the corrupt Minister of Crocus. At the urging of his gargoyle friends, he leaves the solitary safety of his bell tower, and a friendship with a beautiful gypsy named Erza is what turned his world upside down.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Author's Note  
** _Sup, dogs! Ya miss me? TheSavageMan100 returns with the sixth main addition to the Fairy Tail Disney Parody pantheon: The Black Wizard of Notre Dame! Based on the Hunchback of Notre Dame, one of the films of the critically acclaimed Disney Renaissance, it has beautiful orchestral music and chorus, catchy tunes, and dark themes that put the Black Cauldron to shame. In my opinion, The Hunchback of Notre Dame is the underdog of the Renaissance._

 _FYI for anyone who's watched the film, Zeref, who will be playing Quasimodo, is NOT a hunchback. Instead, he'll be a child cursed with black magic. Though the story follows the actual plot of the movie, it's completely Fairy Tail, with bits and details from the manga mixed in. Anyways, on to the summary._

 _Born with the power to control the Black Arts of Ankhseram, Zeref has lived his whole life kept under lock and key by Acnologia, the corrupt Minister of Crocus. At the urging of his gargoyle friends, he leaves the solitary safety of his bell tower, venturing out to find his first true friend, the gypsy beauty Erza Scarlet. The most unlikely of heroes, Zeref learns to control his magic and protect the city he loves._

 **DISCLAIMER:** All rights belong to Disney, Hiro Mashima, A-1 Pictures, and Bridge. Please support the official release.

* * *

As our story begins, the pounding clangs of bells rang from the Cathedral of Notre Dame. Located at the center of the city of Crocus, the capital of Fiore, it was named the crown jewel and pride of the city. Even the Royal Family was enthralled by its majestic beauty. The cathedral rose from the heavens, the clouds submerging the bottom signifying sanctuary to all who visits there. Within the clouds below was Crocus, where the local citizens were going about their peaceful lives, sheltered by houses and walls of wood and stone.

Voice: **_Morning in Crocus  
The city awakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame_**

A fisherman named Bora the Prominence was seen fishing on the side of a stone bridge, while Yajima was seen coming out of the bakery, selling loaves of bread.

 ** _The fisherman fishes  
The baker man bakes  
To the bells of Notre Dame_**

The sounds of the cathedral's bells resonated with the mysterious singing voice.

 ** _To the big bells as loud as the thunder  
To the little bells soft as a psalm  
And some say the soul of the city's  
The toll of the bells  
The bells of Notre Dame_**

Of course, the singing voice belonged to a 17-year old salmon-haired boy wearing a black one-sleeved waistcoat. His name was Natsu Dragneel, and he ran a puppet stand surrounded by a group of gleeful children.

"Hey, kids! Can you listen to the sound of the bells?" Natsu asked, stretching his hand close to his ear. "It's like sweet music to our ears. It's got a whole lot of colorful sounds and a lot of changing moods. Because, you know, those bells don't ring all by themselves."

"They don't?!" Natsu's best friend, a blue Exceed named Happy, exclaimed as he emerged out of the puppet stand. "I always thought that the bells ring all by themselves, like magic."

"So they think, Happy. So they think," Natsu chuckled. He pulled back a curtain to reveal a view of the Cathedral of Notre Dame. He gestured to the bell tower up above, "Way up there, high in the bell tower lives the mysterious bell ringer. Every morning and every night, he rings those bells, and people are free to listen to the music, anytime, anywhere. But who the heck is this bell ringer?"

"Who?" Happy asked.

"What is he?" Natsu asked again.

"What?" Happy scratched his head.

"How did he come to be here?" Natsu asked a third time.

"How?" Happy demanded.

"Quit it, Happy!" Natsu snapped, hitting Happy on the head with a small stick. "You're leaving those kids in the dark!"

"Ouch…" Happy groaned, rubbing his head in pain. This made the children laugh at his expense.

Natsu turned to the kids and cleared his throat, going back to where he left off, "Sorry for the delay, kids, but we're gonna start the story anyway. It is a tale; the tale of a man… and a monster."

* * *

 **TWENTY YEARS AGO…**

That cold December night, most of Crocus's residents slept peacefully in their beds, sheltered from the winter chill. But at the river underneath the large stone bridge, four mysterious people emerged from the darkness, rowing a boat to safer ground. Three men silently rowed the boat, while a woman clutched a small bundle to her chest.

"We're almost there," the first man whispered. "Belno, are you sure about this?" He placed a concerned hand on the woman's shoulder.

Belno answered, "Roubaul, his father was murdered six months after he was born. The man's wife entrusted me, their housemaid, to hide him away."

The second man sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing. If Minister Acnologia finds you—"

"He won't, Org," Belno assured, holding the baby in the small bundle. "The baby will be safe in a few minutes, tops."

Natsu: **_Dark was the night  
When our tale was begun  
On the docks near Notre Dame_**

"Shut it up, will you?" Org hissed.

"We'll be spotted!" Roubaul whispered.

"Hush, little one," Belno cradled the baby in her arms.

 ** _Four frightened gypsies  
Slid silently under the docks  
Near Notre Dame_**

Once Belno, Roubaul, and Org disembarked from the boat, the driver, Michello, held out a hand, asking money from the three, "Four guilders for safe passage into Crocus."

Without warning, an arrow struck the oar, barely nailing Michello. Not too far away, the Guard of Crocus spotted the gypsies and emerged from every dark corner of the docks, surrounding them.

 ** _But a trap had been laid for the gypsies  
And they gazed up in fear and alarm  
At a figure whose clutches were iron  
As much as the bells_**

Looking over their shoulders, the gypsies gasped in fear at the sight of the one who ordered the ambush. The figure riding a black horse was a tall muscular elderly man with long, dark blue hair, dark skin, and some parts of his body bearing spiraling light blue markings. He wore a dark blue tuxedo with a high collared black cloak, a necklace of sharp claws around his neck, armored shoulder pads, shiny gauntlets, and a gold arm ring tightened around his right upper arm. His name was Acnologia, Acno for short, the Minister of Crocus.

"Judge Acnologia," Roubaul recognized fearfully.

 ** _The bells of Notre Dame_**

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_**

Natsu: **_Judge Acno had_** **_longed to purge the world  
Of vice and sin_**

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison_**

Natsu: **_And he saw corruption everywhere  
Except within_**

Acnologia glared disdainfully at the gypsies, the guards cuffing and dragging them away, save for Belno, who was still holding the baby. "Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice," he hissed.

"You there! What are you hiding?!" a guard barked, noticing the bundle in Belno's arms, as she tried to run away.

"Stolen goods, no doubt," Acnologia confirmed. "Take them from her."

 _"She ran," Natsu narrated eerily._

With a loud whinny, Acnologia's black horse took off at full speed in hot pursuit of the woman. Still clothing the baby to her chest, Belno ran through the dark streets, twisting and turning round, building after building. But everywhere she turned, Acnologia was always right behind her.

Choir: **_Dies irae (Dies irae) (Day of wrath)  
Dies illa (Dies illa) (That day)  
Solvet saeclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste David cum sybylla (As prophesied by David and the sibyl)_**

As Belno turned a corner, she almost slipped, but ran up some steps as Acnologia gained on her, pushing away the sign of a building in his wake. When Belno reached an iron fence, she leapt over it and hit the ground, and continued to run.

 ** _Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is to come)_**

Up ahead stood the doors to the Cathedral of Notre Dame; her only chance of escape. Those who claimed sanctuary were welcomed by the church and could not be touched by the authority of Crocus, not even Judge Acnologia. Picking up her pace, Belno ran up the steps and stumbled to the door, desperately pounding on it with her fist and screaming through the thick wood, "Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!"

She waited for a moment, but no one answered. Acnologia once again came into view, and he was still hot on her heels. Abandoning the cathedral doors, Belno attempted to get away, but just as she reached the steps, Acnologia pulled up beside her.

 ** _Quantus tremor est futurus  
Quando Judex est venturus_**

Acnologia grabbed the small bundle clutched to Belno's chest. With one violent tug, the Minister yanked the bundle from the woman's arms, and Belno fell back on the solid stone steps with enough force to break her neck.

Acnologia stared at the lifeless body, adrenaline and disgust coursing through his veins. A frightened scream filled the air, and the Minister stared at the bundle in his hands. "A baby?" he wondered.

Pulling back the blanket, Acnologia came face-to-face with a black-eyed baby with platinum black hair. As the baby's terrified shrieks continued, a covering of black mist emerged from the blanket, finding its way onto Acnologia's silver gauntlets. When the mist touched, the gauntlets began to wither into scrap, before they broke into pieces, revealing his bare muscular hands. Acnologia's eyes widened with horror.

"Black magic!" Acnologia gasped, covering the baby's face as if just looking at him would kill him. Looking around, he caught sight of a well not too far away.

 ** _Solvet saeclum in favilla  
Dies irae, dies irae_**

Sitting straight in his saddle, Acnologia guided his horse towards the well, preparing to drop the defenseless child in when…

" **STOP!** "

" _Cried Makarov Dreyar, the Archdeacon,_ " _Natsu narrated._

Sure enough, the person who had stopped Acnologia from dropping the baby into the well was an 88-year old man with white freckles of hair and a mustache, and wearing an archdeacon's outfit. His name was Makarov Dreyar, the Archdeacon of Notre Dame. Opening the cathedral doors, Makarov had witnessed what unfolded and stopped Acnologia before any blood was shed.

Acnologia turned away from the well and explained, "This is an unholy demon. It has the power to manipulate Death Magic, and everything around him dies. I'm simply sending it back to Hell, where it belongs."

Makarov was having none of it, as he knelt beside the motionless Belno.

Makarov: **_See there_** **_the innocent blood you have spilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame_**

"I am guiltless," Acnologia said remorselessly. "She ran, I pursued."

 ** _Now you would add this child's blood_** **_to your guilt  
On the steps of Notre Dame_**

"My conscience is clear," Acnologia said calmly. Makarov's anger was getting the better of him as he countered to Acnologia's cruel statement.

 ** _You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from the eyes_**

With an adamant glare, Makarov pointed a finger to the carved stone statues surrounding the cathedral.

 ** _The very eyes of Notre Dame_**

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_**

The cold-hearted Minister stumbled back, his gaze meeting the statues surrounding him. If he didn't know any better, he could suspect that God's angels were glaring accusingly at him. Acnologia could not hide what he had done; once his time was up, God's view of him is the _only_ one he'd care about. He _would_ face Heaven's wrath.

Natsu: **_And for one time  
In his life of power and control_**

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison_**

Natsu: **_Acno felt a twinge of fear  
For his immortal soul_**

At that moment, Acnologia felt a sense of terror he never knew, the sight of the statues shaking him to his core. The most frightening was the statue of the Virgin Mary holding her infant son Jesus, casting a disgusted look as if hating him for what he had done. Lightning struck, illuminating the statue's figure.

His body trembling, Acnologia looked back to Makarov, who picked up Belno's dead body. He asked, "What must I do?"

Standing up to meet his eye, Makarov gave Acnologia a serious look, "Care for the child, and raise it as your own."

"What?" Acnologia said in disbelief. "I'm to be saddled with this cursed… _thing?_ That _child_ can manipulate black magic, so he's clearly a demon. Obviously, those gypsies are in connection with black magic."

"That's no reason for the woman to die," Makarov argued. "You killed a perfectly innocent woman, and left a helpless baby boy without a mother."

Acnologia snarled, "Everyone knows how I feel about those gypsies. They are disgusting, evil vermin that threaten law and order in this city."

Makarov shot back, "Say what you want, Minister Acnologia. But it cannot justify what you've done. The child needs someone to watch out for him, and if you're serious about redeeming yourself before God, you should be that someone…"

Acnologia took his time to deliberate Makarov's suggestion, and finally, he agreed, "Very well. I will raise the child. But let him live with you in your church."

"Live here? But where?" Makarov asked.

"Anywhere," Acnologia replied. "I want his connection to the outside world as limited as possible."

Acnologia: **_Just so he's kept locked away  
Where no one else can see_**

He then gestured to the bell tower, "The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways."

Acnologia knew that his decision to raise the child was wrong, but he didn't really have much of a choice. Then again, an idea crept into his head as Acnologia's lips formed a smirk.

 ** _Even this foul creature  
May yet one day prove to be…  
Of use to me_**

* * *

Back in the present, Natsu continued his story with a puppet show in front of the children. He held up a puppet of Acnologia holding the child.

"…and Acnologia gave the child a name," Natsu narrated. "A name that's as black as night… Zeref."

As the puppet show continued, it progressed how Zeref had grown over the years into the bell ringer he was now.

Natsu: **_Now, here is a riddle  
To guess if you can  
Sing the bells of Notre Dame  
Who is the monster  
And who is the man?_**

 ** _Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells, bells, bells, bells  
Bells of Notre Dame_**

Ever since that day, Zeref had lived in the solitary confines of the bell tower, where he rang the bells since the day he knew how. It wasn't clear in that moment that his life had changed since Acnologia took him in, but he didn't realize that one simple day – this day – would impact his life…


	2. Out There

Lukewarm sunlight filtered in through the open window, bringing some extra warmth into the bell tower. Letting go of the thick rope grasped tightly in his hands, a figure leapt from the rafters, sticking a perfect landing onto the bell tower floor. The figure was Zeref; the 20-year old black-haired youth who was raised by Acnologia and lived in the bell tower ever since. His regular clothing was a high-collared black robe with a golden trim, with a white toga draped around his torso. Passing by a flock of birds that flew out of the bell tower, he entered the balcony and turned to a baby bird nesting inside the statue of a human-like gargoyle with an open mouth on the railing.

"Good morning," Zeref greeted the bird, who chirped gleefully in reply. "Will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?" The bird shook its head. "Really? Well, that's too bad. Today would be a good day to try." He picked up the bird, cupping it in his hands, "Why, if I picked a day to fly, this would be it... the Festival of Fools!"

The black-haired boy gestured below to the Festival of Fools nearing its last preparations. Once a year, at the town square of Crocus, music and dancers and fun activities of the best kind were hosted in front of the whole cathedral. Though most of the Festival's games were often horrendous and offending, the citizens couldn't help but join the festivities, even the local authorities. In terms of preparations, there were tents, balloons, food, drink, podiums, and stages stationed in every corner of the square. It was clear that a great amount of labor had gone into the care of the festival.

Gulping nervously, the bird looked away and chirped worriedly, but nonetheless started to flap its wings. Zeref continued, "It'll be fun, with the jugglers, the music, and the dancing…"

In the end, the bird successfully flew airborne, away from Zeref's palms. The black-haired youth chuckled, remarking how much his fine feathered friend had grown. The bird landed back in Zeref's hands, and the two noticed a flock of birds flying above them.

The bird chirped happily and looked at Zeref, who assured, "Go on. Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."

The fine-feathered friend flew to join the flock, moments before Zeref's smile melted away. True to his words, Zeref had lived a solitary life in the bell tower as long as he can remember, and he never set a single foot in the outside world. But wasn't exploring the outside world part of growing up? Wasn't it all part of experience? More than anything, he wanted to leave Notre Dame, to explore the world around him. The question was... when?

The silence was broken when the statue of the gargoyle came to life and began spitting out feathers from his mouth. He had medium-length, wavy and spiked dark blonde hair, thick eyebrows, and very prominent eyelashes. He wore a black turtleneck, over the top of which he wore a leather jacket with a folded, fur-trimmed collar and breast pockets on either side. His name was Yury Dreyar, named after the Archdeacon's late father.

Nearby, the statue of another gargoyle came to life. He had short dark blonde hair and wore a white vest, a white cape with blue shoulder pads, and black pants. His name was Precht Gaebolg.

"Man!" Yury remarked in disgust, wiping his tongue with his hands. "I thought he'd never leave! I'd be spittin' feathers for a week!"

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open, Yury," Precht stated.

Yury groaned, "Go scare a priest or something, Precht." He then turned to Zeref, "Yo, Z-Man! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?"

Precht suggested, "A festival!"

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" Yury asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh," Zeref nodded glumly.

"Alright, alright, alright!" Yury cheered, pulling out a party popper, and shooting confetti into the air, before making an armpit sound. "Pour the wine and cut the cheese!"

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk," Precht smiled. "We've got ourselves free seats, with no costs involved!"

"Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the old F.O.F.," Yury grinned.

Zeref sighed, walking off as he hugged himself, "Yeah, watching."

"Hey, look. A mime," Yury wiggled his eyebrows. "Time for a good ol' Spit Bomb target practice." Hocking up his gums, he gathered saliva around his mouth until it formed a loogie. Yury was about to spit it down, but Precht dashed over and covered his mouth, forcing him to swallow.

Yury pouted, "Hey, what was that for? I almost had that mime on the ropes!"

Precht snapped, "Yury, how many times do we have to go through this? You should know that if we reveal ourselves to the public eye, everyone will think that the cathedral is cursed by black magic. And they'll blame it all on a certain bell ringer."

"But that bell ringer was the one who brought us statues to life," Yury pointed out. "So that we can talk and move and sing and do stuff... How come we don't get to have any fun?"

Precht replied, "Zeref turned us gargoyles, real life pieces of architecture from Notre Dame, into living creatures, so that he could have friends and playmates when Acnologia was not around. Indeed, his magic has grown stronger every day. Time flies by, just like that. And that is why limiting our contact with outsiders is our highest priority. Failure is not an option."

The two gargoyles then noticed Zeref walking back into the bell tower. Yury wondered, "Hey, Z-Man, what gives?"

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Precht called after Zeref, who didn't answer.

"I don't get it," Yury shrugged.

"Perhaps he's sick," Precht suggested.

"Impossible!" a female voice cried. It belonged to a young human-like gargoyle in her early teens with long brown hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a short orange dress, long orange sleeves wrapped around just below her shoulders and flared down into large, embroidered cuffs, and light brown boots with dark bows. Her name was Zera. "If twenty years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, then nothing will."

Precht pointed out, "But Zera, watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Zeref."

"Well, what good is watching a party when you're—" Zera began, but was cut off when a flock of pigeons crawled around her body. Snapping, she shooed away the pigeons, scattering them. "Shoo! Get away! Go on, you bunch of buzzards!" She cleared her throat, "As I was saying, what good is watching a party when you're just standing there from the sidelines? Zeref's not made of stone like us." With that, she, Yury, and Precht followed Zeref inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zeref was sitting in front of a table, resting his head on his arms and staring sadly at a model of the city and toy figures of people, each constructed from blocks of solid wood. Zera walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Zeref, what's the matter?" Zera asked gently. "You don't want to tell us all about it?"

"I'm fine, Zera," Zeref replied. "It's just that... I really don't feel like watching the festival, that's all."

"Did you ever think about going there instead?" Zera wondered.

"Sure, but I'd never fit in down there," Zeref answered nervously. "I'm not… _normal_. You know, with the Black Arts of Ankhseram in my hands."

Precht stated, "A Contradictory Curse that kills anyone unfortunate to stand in its path."

Zeref added, "Not to mention, my magic can be uncontrollable at times. It can kill anything around me."

"Oh, Zeref, Zeref, Zeref," Zera grinned, before she noticed pigeons on top of her head again. "Do you mind?!" She shook her body furiously, scaring away the pigeons. "We would like to have a moment with our friend, it it's alright with you!"

"Hey, quit beating around the bell tower," Yury smirked. "What are we gonna do? Paint you a fresco?"

"As your friends and guardians, we insist that you attend the festival," Precht insisted.

Zeref's eyes widened, "Me? Go to the festival?"

"No, Duke Cream," Yury shook his head, before his voice took a serious note. "Of course, you!"

"It would be a veritable potpourri of educational experience," Precht stated.

"Wine, women, and song!" Yury juggled some figures.

"You can learn to identify various cheeses and crackers."

"Bobbing for snails."

"Indigenous folk songs."

"Playing dunk the monk!" Yury slammed a bucket over Precht's head. "It'll be fun!"

"Zeref, take it from an old spectator," Zera suggested. "Life's not a spectator sport. If watching is all you have to do, you're going to watch your life go by without you."

"Yeah, you're a guy with black magic, the flesh, the hair, and the navel lint," Yury stated. "We're just part of the architecture. Right, Precht?"

"Yet, if you kick us, will we not flake?" Precht asked, taking the bucket out of his head and placing it over Yury's. "If you moisten us, do we not grow moist?"

Zera smiled, "Come on, Zeref. Just get yourself cleaned up, dress up with a tunic, and…"

"Thanks for the encouragement, guys," Zeref smiled back, before it faded. "But you're all forgetting one big thing."

"What?" the three gargoyles asked.

"My master, Acnologia," Zeref pointed out, taking out a wooden figure of Acnologia.

"Oh, right…" The gargoyles quickly realized that they had forgotten that important detail.

"Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean never ever?" Precht asked.

" _Never_ ever!" Zeref nodded. "And he _hates_ the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go."

"You know, you could always ask to go…" Yury said innocently.

Zeref seemed to realize what Yury was leading up to, "Oh, no."

"You sneak out..."

"No, no, no… I couldn't—"

"…and you sneak back in."

"He'll never know you were gone," Zera said.

"But if I get caught…" Zeref cringed.

"Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission," Precht stated.

"Go in disguise, just this once," Yury suggested, putting on a cloak.

"But my magic—" Zeref began.

"Way ahead of you," Zera smiled, before she pulled out a pair of black gloves. "You can wear these. They'll hide any evidence that you have magic. Most of your magic usually comes from your hands."

"What Acno doesn't know won't hurt him," Yury said.

"Ignorance is bliss," Precht stated.

"Look who's talkin'," Yury chuckled, giving Precht a noogie.

"Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever," Zera concluded, echoing Zeref's words earlier.

Zeref's expression turned into a confident beam, shining with a soft glow. He realized that his gargoyle friends were right.

"You're right. I'll go!" Zeref agreed with a cheerful smile. The gargoyles cheered him on as he stood up and began to walk out. "I'll get cleaned up, I'll stroll down those stairs, I'll march right through the doors, and—"

"Good morning, Zeref."

Zeref stopped dead in his tracks when he came face to face with the man who raised him.

"How are you doing this fine morning?" Acnologia greeted with a courteous smile.

"Oh," Zeref chuckled nervously. "Good morning, Master."

Acnologia's eyes fell on the gargoyles, who had reverted back to their statue forms. He asked curiously, "Dear boy, whoever are you talking to?"

"My…" Zeref gulped, referring to the statues. "…friends."

"I see," Acnologia nodded, knocking on Yury's head three times. "And what are your friends made of, Zeref?"

"Stone," Zeref replied.

Smirking, Acnologia grabbed Zeref chin, "Can stone talk?"

"No," Zeref answered quietly. Of course, he knew it was a lie. The gargoyles were pretty much alive, just as long as they kept up appearances.

"That's right. You're a very smart lad," Acnologia smiled, satisfied with his answer. He strode proudly towards the table and sat down. "Now, lunch."

Zeref dashed off across the room. When he returned, he set up a tray and two plates, before he sat down in front of Acnologia.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Acnologia asked.

"Yes, Master. I would like that very much," Zeref nodded, not smiling at all.

"Very well. A…" Acnologia began.

"Abomination," Zeref answered. Of course, he didn't know that the words in his master's alphabet were his way of describing him (a boy cursed with black magic).

"B..."

"Blasphemy."

"C..."

"Contrition."

"D..."

"Damnation."

"E..."

"Eternal damnation."

"Good. F..."

"Festival."

The response was automatic, as Acnologia spat wine from his mouth, nearly coughing. "Excuse me?"

Instantly realizing his mistake, Zeref attempted to correct it, "Um… f-f-forgiveness."

"You said _festival,_ " Acnologia shot to his feet, closing his book.

"No!" Zeref tried to plead.

"You're thinking about going to the festival," Acnologia guessed. He walked away, and Zeref followed close behind.

"It's just that you go there every year," Zeref pointed out.

"I am a public official. I must go," Acnologia stated sternly. "But I don't enjoy a moment. You should know me well enough that I despise the Feast of Fools. It's nothing but an excuse for people to take the day off and go parading around like idiots. Thieves and hustlers, the dregs of humankind all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. If I wasn't Minister of Crocus, I wouldn't go anywhere near that wretched celebration."

As they walked outside to the balcony, Zeref replied, "I didn't mean to upset you, Master."

"Honestly, Zeref, can't you understand?" Acnologia said exasperatedly. "You are afflicted with the Black Magic of Ankhseram, and everything around you dies in an instant. If anyone were to learn your secret, they'd treat you accordingly. When your heartless mother knew the truth and abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. She was so selfish and concerned for her own safety that she left her own offspring to starve all alone in the dark, cold night. But I saved your life. And this is the thanks I get for taking you in and raising you as my son?"

"I'm sorry, Master," Zeref sighed in defeat, standing beside Acnologia.

"Oh, my dear Zeref, you don't know what it's like out there," Acnologia comforted. "I do. Oh, I do."

Acnologia: **_The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It's I alone whom you can trust_** **_in this whole city  
I am your only friend_**

 ** _I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you  
I who look upon you without fear  
How can I protect you, boy  
Unless you always stay in here  
Away in here?_**

He walked back into the bell tower and Zeref followed him.

"Remember what I taught you, Zeref," Acnologia said.

Acnologia: **_You have magic_**

Zeref: **_I have magic_**

Acnologia: **_And you are cursed_**

Zeref: **_And I am cursed_**

Acnologia: **_And these are crimes_** **_for which the world shows little pity  
You do not comprehend_**

Zeref: **_You are my one defender_**

Zeref picked up a few figurines and then one of himself.

Acnologia: **_Out there  
They'll revile you as a monster_**

Zeref: **_I am a monster_**

Acnologia: **_Out there  
They will hate and scorn and jeer_**

Zeref: **_Only a monster_**

Acnologia: **_Why invite their calumny_** **_and consternation?  
Stay in here  
Be faithful to me_**

Zeref: **_I'm faithful_**

Acnologia: **_Grateful to me_**

Zeref: **_I'm grateful_**

Acnologia moved away the figures to make room for the basket he carried and lightly took Zeref's figure out of his hand.

Acnologia: **_Do as I say  
Obey_**

Acnologia and Zeref: **_And/I'll stay in here_**

Finally, Acnologia placed the figure on top of the model Notre Dame.

"You are good to me, Master," Zeref said. "I'm sorry."

"You are forgiven," Acnologia nodded. He made his way back to the stairwell, "But remember, Zeref, this is your sanctuary." With that, the Minister of Crocus was gone.

A sigh escaping his body, Zeref sank onto the edge of the table. "My sanctuary…" His eyes drifted to the rafters, the bells hanging there.

Zeref: **_Safe behind these windows_** **_and these parapets of stone  
Gazing at the people down below me_**

Zeref stood up to look down at where the festival was being held.

 ** _All my life I watch them_** **_as I hide up here alone  
Hungry for the histories they show me  
All my life I memorize their faces  
Knowing them as they will never know me_**

He picked up the figurines and set them back together again.

 ** _All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day  
Not above them_**

He then placed the figurine of himself with the crowd.

 ** _But part of them_**

Strolling back onto the balcony, Zeref looked down at the festival with a smile. He couldn't care less what Acnologia said to him. He was still going to the Feast of Fools.

 ** _And out there  
Living in the sun  
Give me one day  
Out there  
All I ask is one  
To hold forever_**

Zeref slid down a pillar to the three gargoyles, who quickly came to life, and hugged them all as they smiled at him.

 ** _Out there  
Where they all live unaware  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to live one day out there_**

Zeref climbed to the highest point of the bell tower, casting his gaze across the city and the people that called it home.

 ** _Out there among the millers_** **_and the weavers_** **_and their wives  
Through the roofs and gables_** **_I can see them  
Every day, they shout and scold_** **_and go about their lives  
Heedless of the gift it is to be them  
If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure every instant_**

Zeref slid down a small water pole and took a view of the city.

 ** _Out there  
Strolling by the Seine  
Taste the morning out there  
Like ordinary men_**

Zeref splashed some water on his face and looked around the statues, as he climbed onto the rooftops of the cathedral.

 ** _Who freely walk about there  
Just one day and then  
I swear I'll be content  
With my share_**

Finally reaching the highest point of the cathedral, Zeref gazed up to the heavens.

 ** _Won't resent  
Won't despair  
Old and bent  
I won't care  
I'll have spent_** **_one day_** **_out there!_**

All these years, Zeref learned a lot about the outside world from the confines of his bell tower, but right now, he only cared about one thing: every year, he watched the Feast of Fools. But this year, instead of watching from up there, he would attend it.


	3. The Palace of Justice

From one end of the city to the other, the citizens hurried about their business, rushing to complete their daily goods before the Feast of Fools began. At the square, musicians tuned their instruments, while street performers lugged large bags over their shoulders. Bakers tended to their ovens, preparing festival-themed treats for the city to enjoy. Oblivious to the adults' work, children ran through the streets, smiling and laughing with their friends. Ah, yes. The Feast of Fools was about to begin, and the citizens of Crocus couldn't be happier…

In the midst of this festive deluge, there was a 19-year old man with blue hair and a red tattoo above and under his right eye. His attire consisted of a white zipper jacket under a black hooded long-sleeved coat and a prominent golden symbol on the left part of the chest, dark pants, and laced boots. His name was Jellal Fernandez, the Captain of the Guard of Crocus.

Lurking amongst the crowd while guiding his white horse Achilles, Jellal stood still and read a map, trying to find directions to his predestined location. After ten minutes of searching, he eventually lost the battle with a sigh and crumpled up the map. He groaned, "Figures. You leave town for almost a decade, and they change everything."

By a stroke of luck, Jellal spotted two guards passing by. He said, "Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for the Palace of Justice, could you...?" The guards ignored him. "Guess not."

Resuming his journey, Jellal began searching for someone who could take him to the Palace of Justice, the house of Minister Acnologia and base of operations for Crocus's military authority.

Just then, on his way, the scent of pixie dust caught Jellal's attention. It led him to a small multicolored tent, where a small light danced, bringing the atmosphere to light. Curious to what the light contains, the young man was to enter, until…

"Hi!" a young girl with four red-whiskered tattoos on her cheeks and brown hair stylized into cat ears blocked his path. She wore a purple hooded cape, long black-and-purple striped leggings, evening gloves, black shorts, boots, and a black bikini. "My name is Millianna. My friends call me Milli. You must be a rosy new face."

"Yeah, I guess," Jellal said unsurely. "What is this?"

Millianna cleared her throat and answered, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Fortunes! If you want to look deep into the future, you've come to the right place. If you want to get inside, you'll have to pay first." She gestured to the counter, which consisted of a hat saddled with gold coins.

"Sounds interesting," Jellal smiled. "I'll go in." He took out a couple of gold coins from his pocket and placed them into the hat. "Easy money."

Millianna bowed, "Thank you, kind sir. Please come inside." She gestured to the tent's entrance.

 **Later…**

"…and thus, on the seventy-fifth annual Feast of Fools, one of the most important events in our city's history, we must remind ourselves of the importance of joy and bliss in our lives. That includes you, Jason."

"Oooh!" one of the customers named Jason cried joyfully. "You're a very COOL fortune teller!"

"Why, thank you," the fortune teller smiled, revealed to be a 19-year old woman with crimson long hair and wearing Japanese/Chinese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono (otherwise known as the Robe of Yuen, or the Infinity Robe Armor). "Erza Scarlet, the finest fortune teller in Fiore, is at your service, sir." She then gestured to the rest of the attendants situated in a batch of chairs, "I implore you, brothers and sisters, to recall your past troubles and how they will affect your future. We must all be cautious of the signs all around us. Was the nation of Edolas planning to destroy the Exceeds for everlasting magic? Was Heartfilia Konzern on the verge of bankruptcy? Were tensions rising between your friends, or your family?"

Erza searched the heads of the assembled costumers, some bowing in thought, others looking up with interest. Unknown to the crowd, Jellal sat in with it.

"Of course, throughout the years, our beliefs have not been taken seriously by some parts of society as they should. But that is all the more reason to stay positive," the fortune teller continued. "That is why we must find the goodness in ourselves and others. That is why the future is ours to shape in order to find peace." She paused to hear the positive response of the audience, "However, it appears that most of you were curious of your own futures. If you want to know your future, just ask me and my trusty crystal ball." She gestured to the crystal ball on her table, "Now, who would like to go first?"

Jellal smiled, and he elected to be the first to answer. But before anyone could speak, Millianna entered the tent with a frantic expression.

"Millianna!" Erza said. "What is it?"

Millianna cried, "Erzy-Werzy, it's the guards! They're coming for us!"

"Oh, no! We're in trouble!" Erza exclaimed, before she turned to the audience and chuckled nervously. "Well, it's been fun coming here, but we have to close up shop. Can't be late for the Festival, you know. I'm Erza Scarlet, fortune teller extraordinaire. See you next time!"

Without warning, Erza threw a smoke bomb, before she vanished into thin air along with Millianna, much to the audience's confusion.

Jellal scratched his head, "Where is she going?" Darting from his seat, he ran outside to find Erza and Millianna's whereabouts.

"Quick! Get the money-woney!" Millianna shouted, taking the gold-filled hat and running off, dropping a few coins along the way. "The coinie-wonies!" She and Erza ran back to gather up the dropped pieces when two guards stepped in front of them, much to their shock. They were Rustyrose and Kain Hikaru from the Guard of Crocus.

"Alright, gypsies. Where'd you get the money?" Rustyrose demanded.

"For your information, we earned it," Erza answered sternly. "I'm just a humble fortune teller easing the troubles of local costumers."

"And I'm a kitty-witty bestie-westie!" Millianna added.

"You call that helping customers?" Rustyrose scoffed. "Fortune tellers and gypsies are just the same. And gypsies don't earn money."

"They steal it!" Kain agreed, putting his grubby hands on Erza's shoulders.

Millianna yelled angrily, "Hey! Get your hands off my best friend!"

"Well, you two are certainly the experts," Erza remarked sarcastically. "You awfully know a lot about stealing."

"Troublemaker, huh?" Rustyrose smirked, as he was about to take the money, but Erza kicked him in the stomach.

"Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down," Kain suggested.

" **In-Cat-Ceration Tubes!** " Millianna conjured magical tubes which flew towards Kain and Hikaru, effectively restraining their bodies. "Run for the hills!" She and Erza quickly made a run for it.

After a few seconds of breaking free from Millianna's In-Cat-Ceration Tubes, Kain and Rustyrose began to chase after them. "Get them!" Rustyrose yelled.

Having perceived the dangerous situation at hand, Jellal pulled his horse in front of the two guards, causing them to bump over it and fall over.

"Achilles, sit," Jellal told the horse. It then sat on Rustyrose, causing him to yell out in surprise, his body and clothes smothered and stuck in the mud. A gathered crowd laughed at his expense. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Jellal apologized, pretending to scold his horse. "Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible, really. I can't take him anywhere."

"Get this thing off me!" Rustyrose screamed. "The mud is ruining my lovely clothes!"

"I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!" Kain growled, taking out a small voodoo doll from his pocket. "Say hello to Mr. Cursey!"

In response, Jellal raised his arm, his hand suddenly glowing with heavenly light. He asked with a smirk, "You were saying… Lieutenant Hikaru?"

In a flash, Kain immediately stood down, realizing just who he had been threatening. He stammered, "Oh! C-C-C-C-C-C-Captain Jellal!" He saluted, hitting himself with Mr. Cursey in the process. "At your service, sir!"

Jellal's hand ceased to glow, and he put it away, kneeling down in front of Rustyrose. He said, "I know you probably have a lot on your mind right now, but can you take me to the Palace of Justice?"

Kain and Rustyrose just stared at each other before they could respond.

 **And then…**

"Make way for the Captain!"

"C'mon, make way! Move it! Make way for the Captain!"

Kain and Rustyrose made a path for Jellal on his way to the Palace of Justice, urging the townsfolk to move away. Along the way, Jellal noticed a small number of clothes on the ground and picked them up. Upon noticing a beggar, he dropped the coins in the hat nearby and continued on, never knowing that the beggar was actually Erza and Millianna in disguise.

"Well, aren't we just rosy?" Millianna wondered.

* * *

Moments later, Jellal completed his arrival at the Palace of Justice, a very solid stone structure resembling that of a king's home. The walls and rooftops of the palace bore impressive stained glass windows, which even from a distance sparkled with color and vibrancy. It was an impressive example of a mix between colonial and royal architecture.

When Jellal requested Kain and Rustyrose to speak with Minister Acnologia, he was led to the palace dungeon, where a flogging was certainly taking place. The sounds of a whip's crack and a man's tortured scream resonated within the dungeon's dark walls, which made Jellal feel uneasy. Soon enough, he stood in front of the Minister himself, who called out, "Azuma!"

"Sir?" the master of floggings named Azuma came out, saluting Acnologia with a whip in hand.

"Ease up," Acnologia suggested. "Wait between lashes. Otherwise, the old sting will dull him to the new."

"Yes, sir," Azuma complied with a nod, before he went back to resume the flogging.

Acnologia turned to the young man in front of him and gave an elegant smile, "Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Jellal Fernandez, home from the wars. As Minister, I hereby welcome you back to our beloved city."

"Reporting for duty as ordered, sir," Jellal saluted.

"Seven years ago, when you joined the Guard, most officials in the court disagreed that a young boy shouldn't be in the army," Acnologia stated. "When they thought about a captain for the army, they pictured a burly man in his mid-late 20s, tall like a mountain with at least five years of experience. But it was tradition in Fiore that a new Captain of the Guard be chosen by their predecessor. To alter such a tradition would not be a wise move on our part."

Jellal nodded, "Yes, sir."

Acnologia continued, "Your service record precedes you, Jellal, even at a young age. You have taken after your father, who was once my Captain of the Guard. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."

"And you shall have it, sir," Jellal assured. "I guarantee it."

"Just so you know, right after your father passed away, Vidaldus Taka took his place. Unfortunately, he was, um…" Acnologia said casually. "…a bit of a disappointment to me." A loud whip crack and a painful scream made his point. This made Jellal cringe like a knife bolted to his chest. Acnologia then chuckled, "Well, no matter. I'm confident that you'll whip my men into shape."

"Uh, thank you, sir," Jellal was deeply disturbed as he noticed that the prisoner being flogged was quite likely the last Captain of the Guard after his father. He then stammered, trying to find the right words for this situation, "Uh, it's a very, uh, trem – uh, a tremendous honor, sir."

* * *

"You come to Crocus in her darkest hour, Captain," Acnologia said, as he and Jellal walked around the palace balcony. "It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."

Jellal was puzzled. "Misled, sir?"

"Look, Captain… gypsies," Acnologia gestured down to the streets below, where Erza and Millianna resumed their fortune telling services in the comfort of their multicolored tent, once again entertaining the local customers. "These beings are wizards like us, but they live outside the normal order. Their magic is pure evil. Their heathen ways inflame the people's lowest instincts." He paused to finish his statement with deep conviction, "And they must be stopped."

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm-readers?" Jellal questioned.

"Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you," Acnologia gestured again. "For twenty years, I've been taking care of the gypsies… one by one." On each of the last three words, he squashed three ants on a tile. "And yet, for all of my success…" He lifted the tile up, revealing a swarm of ants, "…they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." He finished with a scoff.

"What are we going to do about it, sir?" Jellal asked.

To answer Jellal's question, Acnologia slammed the tile, squashing the entire swarm of ants with an evil smirk.

"You make your point quite vividly, sir," Jellal confirmed nervously.

"You know, I like you, Captain," Acnologia grinned. "Shall we?"

The sound of merry music and the cheers of thousands broke the silence. Rolling his eyes, Acnologia knew that it was time to attend that ridiculous celebration. He sighed, "Duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"

"Not in recent memory, sir," Jellal admitted.

"Then this should be quite an education for you. Come along," Acnologia motioned Jellal to follow him to the festival.


	4. Topsy Turvy Day

High above the town square, Zeref, wearing a purple cloak and the black gloves given to him by his gargoyle friends, climbed down from a roof of the cathedral. His whole life, the black-haired youth had seen many things from above; seasons come, people go, and the grand annual celebration of song and joy. Only this year was different. For the first time in his whole life, he had the chance to do more than just watch. Like a bird locked in a broken cage, he had the chance to break free; to get a taste of fresh, sun-kissed air. If only he could snap the last few strings of doubt holding him down…

Zeref glanced to the crowd gathering below, stopping momentarily to listen.

Crowd: **_Come one! Come all!  
_** ** _Leave your pens and milking stools  
_** ** _Coop the hens and pen the mules_**

Before Zeref left, he looked up to see Yury, Precht, and Zera waving down at him. It had taken so long to get him to this point, and the three weren't willing to let their friend retreat into the cage he had chosen to leave.

 ** _Come one! Come all!  
_** ** _Close the churches and the schools  
_** ** _It's the day for breaking rules_**

Zeref climbed down onto a wooden pole to get a better view of the festival, holding onto a rope. But as he watched, the rope untied itself and Zeref screamed, swinging down and landing safely in the middle of the crowd.

 ** _Come and join the Feast... of..._**

Natsu and Happy: **_FOOLS!_**

From an assembly of hooded figures stationed in front of Zeref, a joyfully laughing Natsu Dragneel popped up with streams of confetti raining down and flags pulled asunder. Accompanying Natsu was Happy, his Exceed friend. Zeref ran to take cover, but every attendant in the festival seemed to have blocked his path. Before he could get away, Natsu took his gloved hands and began dancing with him.

 ** _Once a year, we throw a party here in town  
_** ** _Once a year, we turn all Crocus upside down_**

Natsu gestured to Gajeel Redfox, who changed from a king's outfit to a clown's by turning himself upside down.

 ** _Every man's a king and every king's a clown  
_** ** _Once again on Topsy Turvy Day_**

Noticing that Zeref ran off and hid away while they weren't looking, Natsu and Happy smirked to themselves, deciding to have a little fun with him.

Happy: **_It's a day the devil in us gets released_**

Happy found Zeref hiding behind a stock of balloons and cut the strings with scissors.

 ** _It's a day we mock the prig and shock the priest_**

Natsu found Zeref hiding underneath a puppet stand, and he bonked his head with the puppets of a prig and a priest in his hands.

 ** _Everything is Topsy Turvy at the Feast of Fools!_**

As Zeref tried to run from Natsu and Happy's wackiness, he stopped and watched Carla, Lector, and Frosch walking their human partners Wendy Marvell, Sting Eucliffe, and Rogue Cheney, who were pretending to be cats.

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Natsu: **_Everything is upsy-daisy!_**

Zeref turned and nearly freaked out when he saw Nab Lasaro riding on Vijeeter Ecor dressed as a horse with two read ends.

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Natsu: **_Everyone is acting crazy_**

When Zeref hid in a tent, he was caught in a can-can dance with Natsu, Happy, Laki Olietta, Kinana, and a few other girls.

 ** _Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet  
_** ** _That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day_**

In the midst of the can-can, Zeref stumbled into another tent. As he fell, he yelped and grabbed a curtain. Tearing it down, it revealed Erza Scarlet barely dressed and holding a large sash around her body.

"Hey!" Erza cried, until she turned around and spotted Zeref with one of his gloves off his left hand.

"Oh, no! My glove!" Zeref cried, his hands shaking slightly in fear. His magic would spiral out of control if they weren't kept in check.

"Are you alright?" Erza asked in concern.

Zeref quickly reached for his glove, "I didn't mean to... I'm sorry."

Noticing how quickly he reached for his glove, Erza said, "You're not hurt, are you? Does it have something to do with your hands? Here, let me see."

"No, no, no!" Zeref screamed, as Erza removed the glove from his right hand. At that moment, a flicker of black dust shone straight from his fingers, and he yelped as the dust transformed into a burst of black energy that shot straight up the ceiling of the tent, ripping a hole above. Zeref was frantic; he feared that his Ankhseram Black Magic would kill everything and everyone in the tent.

However, Erza didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Instead, she just smiled. "There, you see? No harm done. Your magic must've been functioning incorrectly."

Millianna came over and looked a little bemused, tilting her head curiously at Zeref. "Who invited this guy to the party?"

Erza helped Zeref stand up, "Try to learn how to control your magic next time, okay? You need a lot of practice."

Zeref blushed with a flustered smile, "I-I will. Thank you."

"By the way…" Erza smiled, spotting Zeref before he left. "Great magic trick. At any rate, you could be the star of the festival, even better."

As Zeref departed from the tent, Erza resumed changing her clothes. The black-haired youth smiled at the idea of the crimson-haired girl perceiving him as part of the festival. As he realized where he was, Zeref turned and watched the rest of the festivities in amazement, such as Levy McGarden scrubbing her back in a kettle while Jet and Droy, dressed as lobsters, pushed the cart.

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Happy: **_Beat the drums_** **_and blow the trumpets!_**

The Connells, Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka, were playing respectively the guitar, trumpet, and drum in a music stand, while Mickey Chickentiger, Tono Rabbits, Wan Chanzi, and Chico=C=Hammitt were popping clown balloons on top of their heads, creating confetti explosions.

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Happy and Crowd: **_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_**

Zeref yelped when Juvia Lockser danced with him among the others.

Natsu: **_Streaming in from all throughout Fiore  
_** ** _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
_** ** _On the sixth of January_**

Natsu, Happy, and Crowd: **_All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!_**

Moments later, a carriage of silver steel arrived, carrying Minister Acnologia, accompanied by Captain Jellal on horseback with Achilles, leading a small group of guards. Jellal gestured the guards to post at the left and right sides, while the rest escorted Acnologia to his reserved seat at a stand in the middle of the square, draped with rich red and purple flags.

Unlike most citizens, Acnologia never saw interest in such a ridiculous celebration. He felt a strange sense of annoyance looming over him, leaving him certain that the Feast of Fools was destined to pester him, every year, for one whole day. At least, until the evening…

Natsu: **_Come one! Come all!_**

Acnologia took his seat when Natsu popped up out of nowhere. Acnologia rolled his eyes, indicating he was not amused.

 ** _Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
_** ** _See the mystery and romance_**

Natsu reappeared at the podium in front of the gathered audience.

 ** _Come one! Come all!  
_** ** _See the finest girl in trance  
_** ** _Make an entrance to entrance  
_** ** _Dance de la Titania...  
_** ** _DANCE!_**

With a throw of his fist, a giant puff of red fire erupted, and when the fire disappeared, Erza appeared in Natsu's place, wearing her orange Flame Empress outfit, and her crimson hair tied in two ponytails. Acnologia and Jellal's eyes widened as they gazed at Erza, who began to dance in the most beautiful and majestic style ever imagined. But what made the dance more enthralling was Erza swinging her Flame Sword, an object with the blade shaped like an actual flame. Every time Erza dances, the Flame Sword erupted and sent miniature sparks and explosions dancing in the air.

"Look at that disgusting display," Acnologia remarked sarcastically.

"Yes, sir," Jellal agreed, looking absolutely infatuated.

Erza performed three cartwheels towards Acnologia, holding a purple handkerchief with star markings engraved on it and wrapping it around his head, playfully using it to pull her close to him. The young woman moved closer as if to kiss the old man, but then jumped away at the last moment. In a rage, Acnologia grasped the handkerchief. Erza continued her exotic dance, and the next minute, she looked at Zeref and gave him a wink of her eye, the latter trying to hide himself beneath his cloak. For the big finale, Erza grabbed a spear from Kawazu and slammed it into the ground. Gripping the spear's base, she spun herself around in the air multiple times, before she stopped with her legs wrapped around the spear. The audience, including Zeref and Jellal, cheered and applauded the young woman's amazing dancing feat, and threw coins as a gift of respect.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, the piece de resistance!" Natsu announced to the crowd.

Natsu: **_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
_** ** _Here it is, you know exactly what's in store  
_** ** _Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore  
_** ** _Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_**

"You all remember last year's king?" Natsu gestured to Loke, who winked at the crowd with a dashing smile, leaving a trail of screaming fangirls in his wake.

 ** _So make a show that's magically enlightening  
_** ** _Make a show that's gorgeous as a gargoyle's wing_**

"Hey!" Yury, who had been watching the festival, was insulted.

 ** _For the one who's talented  
_** ** _Will be the King of Fools!  
_** ** _Why?_**

Evergreen, Bickslow, and Freed Justine were seen changing masks of their costumes randomly.

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Happy: **_Hey, you folks, forget your shyness!_**

Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss, dressed as fish, were running from their brother, Elfman, dressed as a shark. Meanwhile, Erza pulled Zeref up on the stage when his gloves and cloak slipped off, much to his shock.

Crowd: **_Topsy Turvy!_**

Happy: **_You could soon be called Your Highness!_**

Crowd: **_Put your finest features on display  
_** ** _Be the King on Topsy Turvy Day!_**

Once Erza placed Zeref next to the other contestants, Millianna came over and announced to the audience, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen! As you know, the King or Queen of Fools is decided by the most talented and most magical in the festival. So, without further ado, let's see what they got!"

Bacchus Groh stood in front of the crowd and shouted, "Hey, everybody! Check out my wild magic card trick!" He flipped dozens of cards from his hands to his sleeves, but the performance failed when a few cards were misplaced. This caused the crowd to boo him.

Millianna pouted, "Oh, I'm sorry, but you don't get to be King this year. Better luck next time!" Pulling a lever with a sly smile, the stage opened a launcher that sent Bacchus screaming and flying onto a mud puddle. "Who's next?"

The next tricks performed by the other contestants such as Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, Karen Lilica, Mattan Ginger, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta were all revealed to be fakes, and one by one, the fakes were knocked off the stage by the launcher, until Erza and Millianna came to Zeref. Shaking in fear, Zeref backed away and placed a hand on a large collection of plants nearby. At that moment, the black mist appeared from his fingers, the dark color wrapping itself around the plants. From his touch, the mist consumed all life from the plants, leaving them to wither and die.

Erza, Millianna, and the entire audience gasped in absolute shock, realizing that the magic Zeref utilized was actually real.

"Whoa!" Millianna said in amazement, "Look at all the plants! They died with just one touch!"

"Amazing…" Erza marveled.

"That's no magic trick!" Sherry Blendy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right, Cousin Sherry!" Chelia Blendy agreed.

"Those powers are real!" Hibiki Lates stated, holding tightly his girlfriend Jenny Realight.

"My goodness!" Jenny exclaimed.

Bob added, "And not just any kind of magic… Ankhseram Black Magic, the Contradictory Curse!"

Ever Tearm pointed out, "It's a legendary dark magic!"

Ren Akatsuki shouted, "Hey, I've seen that guy before! It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"

Acnologia stood up and cast a look of surprise, staring at the Black Wizard on stage. Completely petrified by the endless sea of eyes staring oddly at him, Zeref buried his face with his hands, ashamed over that mistake. He knew that he failed to conceal his dark magic from anyone, and if Erza hadn't brought him up on the stage, no one would have figured out his secret.

But all too soon, those concerns were put to rest. Natsu came up and said to the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, don't panic! We asked for the person with the most magical talent in Crocus, and here he is! Zeref, the Black Wizard of Notre Dame!"

Zeref stood in shock as the audience turned to look at him. And the next minute, they were cheering wildly for him! Natsu placed the crown on the black-haired youth's head, and the crowd ran towards him.

Natsu: **_Everybody!_**

Crowd: **_Once a year, we throw a party here in town_**

Natsu and Happy: **_Hail to the King!_**

Natsu led the crowd, who was carrying Zeref, and grabbed a scepter.

Crowd: **_Once a year, we turn all Crocus upside down_**

Natsu and Happy: **_Oh, what a king!_**

The people tossed Loke off the King of Fools' royal chair and placed Zeref in it.

Crowd: **_Once a year, the magical will wear a crown!_**

Natsu and Happy: **_Girls, give a kiss!_**

Araña Webb and Risley Law kissed Zeref on the cheeks, the left and the right, making him blush.

Crowd: **_Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!_**

Natsu and Happy: **_We've never had a king like this!_**

Zeref smiled and waved at Acnologia, who was glaring at him with his arms crossed. During that, Happy wrapped a king's cape around Zeref, who shed tears of joy from his eyes. The day he left the bell tower was far more exciting than he had ever imagined. A circle of people danced harmoniously around the stand the black-haired youth stood on.

Natsu, Happy, and Crowd: **_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore  
_** ** _On the other three hundred and sixty four_**

Cana Alberona jumped into a large bucket full of beer. Gildarts Clive, who was very drunk, pulled a cork, but it flew and hit Mest Gryder where the sun doesn't shine too bright.

 ** _Once a year, we love to drop in  
_** ** _Where the beer is never stoppin'  
_** ** _For a chance to pop some popinjay_**

 ** _And pick the king_** **_who'll put the top  
_** ** _In Topsy... Turvy... Day  
_** ** _(Topsy Turvy)  
_** ** _(Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!)_**

The people applauded for the new King of Fools, the latter more happier that he had ever felt before. For once in his life, his first day in the outside world started out as good, then bad, now even better. The cheering soon gave way to chants of Zeref's name, with others throwing flowers, gold, and confetti at him. Even the gargoyles, who were watching from Notre Dame, were proud of Zeref's accomplishment as they cheered and whooped.

But that celebration would soon be short lived.


	5. The Festival Goes Awry

"Hey, Rusty, ya think he's a special guy?" Kain Hikaru asked his fellow guard Rustyrose, tossing a tomato up and down. "He has real magic, but he doesn't look handsome like us."

Casting a disgusted look at the new King of Fools, Rustyrose answered, "Well, if you ask me, that little boy is so tiny, petty, and ugly."

Kain chuckled smugly, "So, the new king's ugly, huh? Watch this." Scooping the tomato up in his hand, he threw it at Zeref, hitting him square in the face. He shook his head softly and felt the side of his face with his hand, utterly shocked to find the remains of the tomato on his hand. The people gasped in shock as Kain laughed, "Now that's ugly!"

"Hail to the King!" Zancrow yelled mockingly, throwing another tomato.

"Long live the King!" Yomazu mocked.

"Bon appétit!" Kawazu jeered.

Zeref grunted as he was pelted and blinded with tomatoes, other vegetables, and other rotten foods in different directions, causing him to slip and fall. The next batch of objects came in the form of small rocks, which hit Zeref repeatedly like hard rain, but considering that the Black Magic of Ankhseram boosted his endurance, he was as hard as rocks. Soon, the crowd began laughing at the Black Wizard, and one by one, they all joined in.

"Where are you goin', Black Wizard?" Boze sneered, spinning a rope. "The fun's just beginning!" He threw a rope loop around Zeref's neck and jerked back, causing him to fall, choking and gasping. Another rope held by Sue grabbed his left wrist and pulled, causing him to lay flat on the platform. The crowd laughed harder. Growling, and bracing his feet against the wooden platform, Zeref grabbed the rope around his neck with his free right hand, and stood up hard, pulling his left arm up. This made the ropes slip from their owners' grasps. As he tried to remove the ropes, more were thrown at him. Totomaru and Aria tied Zeref's hands behind his back and restrained him with another set of ropes to the wheel platform. They then gave it a mighty spin. As he was spun around, vegetables and eggs were thrown at him, as the crowd continued to laugh.

However, there were those who did not take the news of Zeref's torture lightly, such as Natsu and Happy, the hosts of the Feast of Fools, who stood by Erza's tent. Erza emerged from her tent, having changed into her everyday dress, and witnessed what was happening with a gasp.

Millianna emerged from the tent as well, and said, "Erzy? What's going on?"

"Bad news, everybody," Natsu replied. "It's raining fruits and veggies on our new King of Fools! Just as we're about to celebrate the big finale, it turned out bad!"

Happy asked worriedly, "What are we gonna do?"

"We have to help that poor boy," Erza insisted. "We can't just stand there and let this happen to him."

Natsu suggested, "We have to inform the others. Guys, follow me. I have an idea." He motioned Erza, Millianna, and Happy to follow him.

Zeref saw Acnologia sitting in his platform, silently watching. "Master!" he cried desperately, trying to get his attention. "Master, please! Help me!"

Acnologia only turned his head away. This was the punishment Zeref received for disobeying his master. If only the young boy had heeded his master's orders, he would never receive such a harsh punishment. As the Black Wizard's screams continued, clouds erupted in the sky and thunder began to rumble, faster and faster by the second. All the while, the wheel platform stopped spinning, yet the crowd continued throwing random stuff at Zeref.

Jellal, like Erza and her gypsy friends, had seen enough. This was part of his job as Captain that he hated most; seeing innocent people being tortured. He turned to Acnologia and said, "Sir, request permission to stop this cruelty."

"In a moment, Captain Fernandez," Acnologia smiled coldly. "A lesson needs to be learned here."

Luckily, there was no need. The crowd stopped throwing and fell silent, and a large shadow fell, blocking out the sun. Zeref looked up fearfully as he cowered on the platform, expecting to be met with a cruel, unforgiving punishment worse than the last. But rather than Acnologia, it was Erza, who emerged from the crowd. She stared at the poor boy with nothing but compassion and sympathy as she climbed onto the platform with Millianna.

"Don't be afraid," Erza whispered, her voice as calm and soothing as the twinkle in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." She pulled out a towel, bent down beside Zeref, and wiped away the injuries and food stains off his face. "I'm sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Zeref flinched as she cleaned his face completely, but slowly relaxed as she gently caressed his cheek with a warm touch of her fingers. A sudden feeling of security soon washed over him as he asked, "What's your name?"

"Erza," the young beauty offered a small smile. "Erza Scarlet."

It wasn't long before Acnologia rose to his feet and shouted at Erza, "You! Gypsy girl! Get down _at once!_ "

Erza turned to Acnologia, "As you wish, Your Honor. Just as soon as I free this poor boy."

"I forbid it!" Acnologia yelled.

Blatantly ignoring the Minister's demands, Erza reached for a knife out of her pocket and carefully lifted the ropes from the frightened boy's back, severing them in one swift slice. The ropes fell away from Zeref's back, allowing him to sit up. The crowd gasped again.

"How _dare_ you defy me!" Acnologia snarled, his eyes widening.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people," Erza declared bravely. "You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!"

"Silence!" Acnologia growled.

"Justice!" Erza yelled back. The crowd murmured and looked amongst themselves, wondering if Erza made a point.

Millianna turned to Zeref, "You look like you've been through a pretty rough time. I'm Millianna. My friends call me Milli. I'm a friend of Erzy's. What's yours?"

"Zeref," the youth mumbled hesitantly.

By now, Acnologia was clearly fuming. His gaze icy cold, he pointed a cruel finger at the beautiful gypsy. "Mark my words, gypsy, you will pay for this insolence."

"Then it appears that we've crowned the wrong fool," Erza decided, giving a mock bow and taking the crown off Zeref's head. "The only fool I see… is **_you!_** " She threw the crown towards Acnologia's platform, landing in front of the platform with a squeak.

"Yeah, you big bully!" Millianna shouted, blowing a raspberry at Acnologia.

Growling from humiliation, Acnologia whipped towards Jellal and commanded, "Captain Fernandez, arrest her."

Jellal snapped his fingers and pointed at Erza and Millianna, gesturing the guards to capture the two gypsies. Ten slunk through the crowd on horses and surrounded the wheel platform.

"Alright, let's see here…" Erza muttered to herself. "There's one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine; so there's ten of you and there's only one of me. What's a poor girl to do?" She pulled out a handkerchief from her dress and pretended to cry while Millianna moved closer. Suddenly, when Erza blew her nose, a large plume of purple smoke appeared with a loud pop, and she and Millianna disappeared in a puff of smoke.

" **Fire Dragon's Roar!** " a thunderous voice screamed. On cue, an enormous stream of fire erupted out of nowhere and scorched the guards surrounding the platform, knocking them out in a fiery explosion.

"Witchcraft!" Acnologia breathed, his gaze focused on the fuming flames.

"Oh, boys! Over here!" Erza called. Looking towards the voice, Acnologia and Jellal saw Erza and Millianna's faces among discarded masks.

"There she is!" Rustyrose shouted.

"Get her!" Kain yelled.

Thinking quickly, Erza and Millianna ran and jumped into the crowd, who carried them away to safety, the girls waving goodbye to Kain and Rustyrose. The two guards climbed up the platform and tried to jump in, but the crowd moved out of the way, causing them to hit the ground hard.

Erza and Millianna saw Zancrow, Kawazu, Yomazu, and Erigor pursing them. With a snap of Erza's fingers, she summoned a sword that appeared out of thin air and threw it towards the chain holding a large cage imprisoning an old man named Grandpa Rob, breaking it. The cage then rolled down the hill, with both girls running backwards on it like a ball.

"Erza! Milli! Get on!" cried a gypsy named Gray Fullbuster, who was driving a cart. Erza and Millianna jumped into the cart, and Gray sped it away from the guards.

"Thanks, Gray," Erza smiled. "That was a close one."

"Anything for Erza's pals," Gray smirked. "The Gypsy Queen's gonna hear another crazy story like this when we get back to the Court of Miracles."

Zancrow, Kawazu, Yomazu, and Erigor skidded to a stop when another gypsy, Lucy Heartfilia, blocked their path. "Not so fast! You can't go on this way without paying the toll, boys!" She lifted one of her Golden Gate Keys and called with a loud and clear voice, " **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!** "

Appearing from a white portal was the Celestial Spirit Taurus, a tall muscular cow and one of the Spirits of the 12 Zodiac from the Celestial World, mooing with giant axe in hand.

"Messin' with Miss Lucy was the worst moooooove of your life!" Taurus smirked devilishly. "Get ready for a rodeo of pain!" With a single swing of his axe, Zancrow, Kawazu, Yomazu, and Erigor were swiftly struck down and sent flying into the sky, screaming.

"Alright! Gimme some!" Lucy shouted proudly, giving Taurus a cheerful hi-five.

"Mooooooo!" Taurus grinned.

As Gray moved his cart to a complete stop, Erza and Millianna got out quick. As more guards were about to get the jump on Erza and her friends, Grandpa Rob's cage knocked them over in the nick of time, breaking open the cage door in the process.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Grandpa Rob exclaimed, shakily climbing out of the cage, only to trip over the edge and fall into an open prison stock, locking himself in. "Dang it."

"Here's the big one!" Natsu stood bravely in front of a squadron of guards under the command of Byro Cracy. " **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** " His hands transforming into wings of flame, Natsu decimated the squadron of guards.

Spreading his wings, Happy flew from Kageyama under Mest Gryder walking in stilts. Happy pulled his pants down, and Byro ran into them. Erza released them, and Byro was slingshot away, screaming. Zeref and the rest of the crowd watched in awe, flinching when he landed. "Aye!" Happy cheered.

Erza then saw Dan Straight, Mary Hughes, and Sugarboy running towards her on horses. She summoned a magic boomerang and threw it towards the three guards' heads, knocking them out simultaneously. Jellal ducked to avoid the boomerang before it could hit his head.

"What a woman!" Jellal straightened up and grinned, looking even more infatuated.

Erza and Millianna saw Samuel and Coco riding towards them on horses, and the two girls ran. Two other gypsies, Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt, whistled and tossed Samuel and Coco a long pole. They grabbed it and rode straight to the platform where Acnologia stood. The Minister's eyes widened in horror and Samuel and Coco sliced the stand in half by accident, toppling it on top of him.

Infuriated, Acnologia stood up among the mess with the cloth roof on his head as the crowd laughed. Yukino Aguria and Sorano Aguria lifted Erza and Millianna onto a stand. The two girls took one last bow and held a red cloak, which covered them both. When Yukino and Sorano lifted the cloak, Erza and Millianna disappeared into thin air.

After shaking the cloth roof off of him, Acnologia whipped around and glared at Zeref, who nervously pulled his robe over his shoulder. He then climbed onto his horse and Jellal came up beside him.

"Find her, Captain," Acnologia ordered Jellal. "I want her **_alive!_** "

"Yes, sir," Jellal nodded. He turned to the rest of the guards, "Seal off the area, men! Find the gypsy girl, and do _not_ harm her!"

As the guards slunk through the crowd, Acnologia halted his horse by the platform Zeref was still on, and scowled down at him sternly.

"I'm sorry, Master," Zeref whispered shamefully, a tear streaming down his cheek. "I will never disobey you again."

As the sky cried with rain, Zeref slowly walked to the cathedral, the crowd backing away and staring at him silently; most were looking at the Black Wizard with disgust and bitterness, others with sympathy and pity. Up on the balcony, Yury, Precht, and Zera looked down in sadness; they were the ones who encouraged Zeref to leave the cathedral, so they felt responsible for the whole mess.

Zeref entered the cathedral, and after a brief pause, painfully closed the door, never to step outside again.


	6. God Help the Outcasts

It only took a couple of minutes for the square to be clean of the festival's last traces, but that wasn't fast enough for a certain rainy day. Complying Acnologia's orders, the soldiers began to search the streets for any sign of Erza and her gypsy friends, who disappeared at the end of the festival.

During the search, Erza, Millianna, Natsu, and Happy hid behind a bunch of crates, hidden from the soldiers' sight.

"I gave the word to Lucy, Gray, Wendy, and Romeo to rally up the other gypsies and retreat back to the Court of Miracles," Natsu reported. "It's been one heck of a ride since Titania saved the Black Wizard guy."

"But he's still hurt emotionally after what happened to him," Erza stated. "I'll go talk to him."

Happy cried, "Erza, are you crazy? The guards will catch you!"

Erza assured Happy with a smile, "Don't worry, Happy. I can handle this. Come on, Millianna."

Millianna saluted, "Roger that, Erzy-Werzy!" With that, she and Erza departed from the crates.

Natsu called out, "I just hope you girls know what you're doing!"

Millianna called back, "We're a group of professionals! We'll let it slide."

"Gee, Natsu, I wonder if that guy is all right," Happy wondered, turning to Natsu. "Zer… what's his name again?"

"Zeref," Natsu replied. He gestured to the bell tower, "Maybe he returned to the bell tower to wash himself up after this whole mess. Come on, Happy. Let's take a better look up there."

"Aye, sir," Happy nodded, spreading his wings.

 **Elsewhere…**

Jellal sighed in relief as the soldiers continued their search for the gypsies, but quickly tensed when he noticed a familiar-looking beggar opening the cathedral's thick wooden doors. Cautious not to make any sudden movements, he decided to follow the "beggar."

 **Inside…**

Millianna removed the cloak, sighing in relief and getting off Erza's back. She said cheerfully, "Good news, Erzy. We lost the bad guys."

"For now, at least," Erza nodded. "But they'll keep searching for us. They won't rest until…"

Before she could say anything more, there was a peculiar feature that caused both girls to stop and stare.

All attention was directed throughout the majestic hallways. The Cathedral of Notre Dame had not grown much over the years, yet all of the larger hallmarks of historical architecture were still alive and functioning with vibrancy. The hallways were graced with brilliant pillars of stone, the candles were burning with sweet perfumes of incense, the statues gleamed with the atmosphere, and the stained glass windows bore images of the Father, the Son, the Holy Ghost, and the Angels. Erza and Millianna walked around the hallways in awe, as they had never seen a place like this.

"It's so pretty…" Millianna muttered. "This is the world-famous Cathedral of Notre Dame?"

"I've heard stories about this place," Erza said. "The Cathedral is said to be the crown jewel and pride of the city. Most people visit this place almost every weekend, but mostly on Sundays, because it's the most important service."

Millianna grinned, "The inside is the size of a single city block. I could stay here a little longer!"

"Shh!" Erza covered Millianna's mouth. "Did you hear something?"

True to Erza's words, the two girls slowly became aware of soft footsteps approaching from behind. And then, with a fierce cry, Erza flung a kick straight at the intruder, revealed to be Jellal, who fell to the ground.

"You," Erza snarled, summoning a magical spear and advancing it towards him.

"Why are you following us, Acnologia lapdog?" Millianna demanded. "That's funny, because I hate dogs, because dogs chase cats, and I'm a cat girl." She readied her In-Cat-Ceration Tubes, "Spill the beans! Every bean you have in your mouth, now!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Jellal nervously backed away. "Take it easy, girls. I just had a haircut this morning."

"Oh, really?" Erza smirked, inching her spear closer. "You missed a spot."

"Maybe I can start tying my In-Cat-Ceration Tubes around your stomach and squeeze you till you pop like a balloon," Millianna suggested with a sly grin.

Jellal pretended not to hear that threat, instead sporting a proud look, "I should have you know that you're talking to Crocus's Captain of the Guard."

"Oh, we're so sorry, _Captain,_ " Millianna replied sarcastically. "I'd bow, but my friend and I would rather give you a literal demonstration of just how _loyal_ to you we can be. So what's it gonna be? The spear through the stomach, or my In-Cat-Ceration Tubes? Take your pick!"

"Okay, okay! You got me, alright? You win," Jellal eased, trying to placate the girls. "Just calm down, ladies. And give me a chance to apologize."

"Apologize? For what?" Erza raised her eyebrow.

She got her answer when Jellal fired two Heavenly Blasts from his hands, knocking Erza and Millianna down to the ground. "That, for example."

Millianna cried, "No fair! You cheated!"

Erza's eyes narrowed, "You sneaky son of a—"

Jellal cut her off, "Ah-ah-ah. Watch it; we're in a church."

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" Erza asked mockingly, holding her spear tightly. "Millianna, leave this man to me." Erza swiftly swung the spear, but Jellal unsheathed a sword from his hooded jacket and blocked the blow. It soon gave way to a clash, the sounds of the weapons' clangs echoing slightly throughout the halls.

"Candlelight, privacy, music," Jellal commented during the fight. "Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat. For a gypsy, you fight almost as well as a man."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you," Erza grinned, pushing Jellal back.

"That's hitting it a little below the belt, don't you think?" Jellal asked.

"No, _this_ is," Erza flung her spear to hit Jellal in his lower regions, but before Jellal could block it, he was hit in the face by the spear's base.

Jellal shook his head, stunned. He remarked, "Touché."

" **Kitty Kick!** " Millianna jumped and flung at Jellal with a straight kick, striking him directly in the stomach and causing him to reel back.

"Ouch," Jellal rubbed his stomach. "I didn't know you had a friend."

Millianna stated, "Just so you know, wild man, this kitty cat doesn't take kindly to soldiers, especially guys who let others be the center of attention. And by center of attention, I mean being senselessly hurt bad in front of the whole town, like that guy at the festival."

"Eh, I noticed," Jellal cringed. He then straightened up and cleared his throat, "Um, permit me. I should introduce myself. My name is Jellal Fernandez. My surname is a Spanish patronymic name derived from the name Fernando. It means 'journey' and 'venture.'"

Erza and Millianna exchanged looks, before Erza asked, "Is this an interrogation?"

"It's called an introduction," Jellal replied.

"You're not gonna throw us in jail?" Millianna wondered.

"Not as long as you're in here," Jellal smiled. "I can't."

Watching Jellal suspiciously, Erza and Millianna looked for some trace of dishonesty. "Why did you follow us here?" Millianna questioned.

"I came to say thank you," Jellal answered simply. There was a brief pause, in which he received merely confused looks, before he explained, "As his Captain of the Guard, I saw first-hand how cruel Acnologia can be. Today at the festival, it broke my heart to see what they did to that poor boy. You saved his life, so… thank you."

A small smile tugged at Erza's lips, "You're not at all like the other soldiers."

"Thanks," Jellal nodded.

"So, if you're not going to arrest us, what do you want besides thanking us?" Erza asked curiously.

"I'd settle for your names," Jellal replied.

"Erza Scarlet," she answered.

"Millianna," Millianna added. "Call me Milli."

Jellal raised an eyebrow, before he smiled, "Erza Scarlet… Your surname is the color of your hair… Beautiful. Much better than Fernandez, anyway."

Millianna beamed happily at Jellal, leaving Erza in a fit of laughter. Feeling at ease, she said, "I'm glad you stood up for us. And, uh… I'm sorry that I…"

"Don't worry about it," Jellal chuckled, cutting her off.

For a few precious moments, he and Erza simply looked into each other's eyes, but their perfect moment was quickly ruined when…

"Good work, Captain. Now, arrest them." The three turned to see that Acnologia arrived with a group of soldiers.

Jellal turned to Erza and hissed, "Claim sanctuary." He was desperate not to arrest innocent women. "Say it!"

Instead, Erza just glared at him, "You tricked me."

"Erzy?" Millianna whispered nervously. "They're getting closer. I think we have to do what Jelly-Welly says."

"I don't know, Millianna… Do we have to trust him?" Erza said uncertainly.

"I'm waiting, Captain," Acnologia sneered.

Jellal turned to Acnologia, doing his best to keep a straight face. He said, "I'm sorry, sir. These two claimed sanctuary. There's nothing I can do."

That wasn't an excuse Acnologia was about to take. "Then drag them outside, and—"

"Acnologia! You will _not_ touch them!"

The voice was that of Makarov Dreyar, the Archdeacon, who intervened on Erza and Millianna's behalf. Walking up to the group, he placed a reassuring hand on Erza's shoulder. He said, "Don't worry. Minister Acnologia learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

"Phew!" Millianna wiped sweat from her head. "That makes me feel so much better. Thanks, Mr. Old Guy."

Makarov bowed respectfully at Erza and Millianna, "As a man of God, it is my honor." He turned back to Acnologia and the guards, "I'm sorry, Acnologia. You have to go, please. And take your men with you."

Obeying his wishes, Jellal turned and led his guards back outside. Acnologia followed along behind… or at least that's how he made it look. The moment Makarov disappeared from sight, Acnologia ducked behind a pillar, before creeping up to Erza. Silently stepping out of the shadows, he grabbed the woman by her arm and twisted it behind her back, as she gasped in surprise.

"You think you've outwitted me," Acnologia whispered harshly. "But I am a patient man. And gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

Erza was unfazed by Acnologia's threats. She countered, "You don't scare me."

In response, Acnologia inched his nose closer to Erza's crimson hair. Smelling the sweet aroma, he could tell this gypsy was being difficult on purpose. Whoever she was, she was a beauty to behold, and Acnologia knew that if she cared for others, then she must care for _him_ , making her the perfect bait. If Erza could just get out of this church, then Acnologia could bribe her into doing exactly what he wanted…

That sensation turned into a desire. A desire to take her, to have her, to make her his…

Erza eyed Acnologia's evil smirk, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I was just imagining a rope around that beautiful neck of yours," Acnologia answered charmingly, caressing Erza's neck.

Erza pulled away from him and snapped, "I _know_ what you were imagining."

"Such a clever witch," Acnologia admired. "So typical of your kind to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts. Well, no matter..." He turned to walk to the entrance of the cathedral, "You have chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside…" He glanced at her over his shoulder before fully exiting, "…and you're mine."

With that, Acnologia closed the door behind him. Erza ran over to another door and pulled it open, only to discover Rustyrose giving orders to a few guards outside.

"Minister Acnologia's orders," Rustyrose instructed. "Post a guard at every door."

Groaning, Erza slammed the door shut and leaned back against it, slumping on the floor. Millianna approached her, a solemn expression on her face. She said, "I have to admit, Erzy, Acnologia's smart enough to trap us here. And it made things a whole lot harder."

Erza brushed Millianna's cat-shaped hair, "Don't worry, Milli. If Acnologia thinks he can keep us in here, he's wrong."

"Don't act rashly, my child," Makarov advised, lighting candles on a nearby table with a candelabra. He added with a chuckle, "You created quite a stir at the festival. It would be unwise to arouse Acnologia's anger further."

"You saw what he did out there, letting the crowd torture that poor boy! He could've been killed!" Erza protested. "I thought if just one person could stand up to him, then..." She then gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her forehead, "What do they have against people who are different, anyway?"

"You can't right all the wrongs in this world by yourself," Makarov pointed out.

"Well, no one out there's going to help, that's for sure," Erza scoffed.

Makarov just chuckled softly, "Maybe, but perhaps there's someone in here who can."

Motioning to another direction, Makarov walked away, his words of advice remaining very much on Erza's mind. The Archdeacon was right; she could never stop Acnologia's cruelty on her own. People might not help her, besides her gypsy friends, but at least there was someone she could trust.

Standing by a pillar, she glanced at a few people kneeling and praying in the presence of God. She then turned to the statue of the Virgin Mary holding the baby Jesus, before she began to sing.

Erza: _**I don't know if You can hear me**_ ** _  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You will listen  
To a gypsy's prayer_**

 _ **Yes, I know I'm just an outcast**_ ** _  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still I see Your face and wonder  
Were You once an outcast too?_**

Up in the bell tower, Zeref, who was all cleaned up and feeling sorry for himself after what had happened earlier today, heard a beautiful voice singing. He kept on listening to the voice, wondering where it came from. Down below, Erza walked past a few lit candles.

 _ **God help the outcasts**_ ** _  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on Earth_**

 _ **God help my people**_ ** _  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_**

Zeref snuck down into the church, making sure to stay hidden, before he hid behind a pillar and saw, to his surprise, the gypsy who had helped him. " _Erza?_ " he thought to himself. As Erza continued to walk, people walked in opposite directions, offering their own prayers in song.

Chorus: _**I ask for wealth**_ ** _  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name_**

Ooba Babasaama: _**I ask for love**_

Ooba and Chorus: _**I can possess**_ ** _  
I ask for God and His angels  
To bless me_**

Erza: _**I ask for nothing**_ ** _  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I_**

Erza walked further into the church and Zeref followed her, still staying hidden.

 _ **Please help my people**_ ** _  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God_**

 _ **God help the outcasts**_ ** _  
Children of God_**

Feeling Millianna nudging her, Erza bent down and wrapped her arms around her friend's body, the latter returning it. Erza was clearly amazed how these people in prayer could be here asking for more, when there were others who didn't have much. She admitted that she, Millianna, and her people don't have much, but they _did_ have each other, and that was all they really needed.

From his hiding place behind the pillar, Zeref smiled softly, remembering how she helped him that awful afternoon at the festival.


	7. Zeref Helps Erza

"You! Bell ringer! What are you doing down here?"

The loud angry voice came from one of the parishioners, named Jura Neekis, who pointed a finger at Zeref, having spotted him hiding behind a pillar. Startled, Zeref ran up the stairs after accidentally knocking down a candelabrum. "Haven't you caused enough trouble already?" Jura continued. The clattering of the candelabrum caught Erza and Millianna's attention.

"Wait!" Erza exclaimed, following Zeref up the stairs with Millianna. "I-I just want to talk to you!"

"Yeah!" Millianna added. "Just hear her out!"

Zeref didn't reply as he reached the top of the staircase with the girls in hot pursuit. In the bell tower, the three gargoyles were watching overhead.

"Look!" Zera exclaimed, pointing. "He's got a friend with him!"

"Yeah, maybe today wasn't a total loss after all," Yury nodded.

"A vision of loveliness," Precht admired.

"The little girl with kitty-cat hair ain't bad either," Yury grinned, eyeing Millianna as she ran to catch up to Erza.

Millianna cried, trying to catch her breath, "Erzy, wait up! I can't run that fast!"

As Zeref reached the tower and ran up the stairs to his room, the gargoyles jumped down, congratulating him. Zeref exclaimed, "Yury, Precht, Zera!"

"Zeref!" the three gargoyles cheered.

"Way to go, Z-Man!" Yury cried.

"Congratulations!" Precht complimented. "Magnificent! Stupendous!"

"I always knew you hid it in you," Zera smiled. "In the immortal words of the Holy Bible, there's no such thing as luck, but there can be miracles when you believe. Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill."

Precht commented, "Those words are probably lyrics from a song by two popular celebrities everybody's crazy about. I even had their pictures in Sorcerer Weekly! But still…"

Yury chuckled, "Ya got the girls chasing ya already."

"Actually, I—" Zeref began, trying to walk away.

Precht grabbed his arm, "You mustn't run too fast, or she'll get away!"

"Yes, I-I-I-I know," Zeref stammered, pulling his arm away. "That's what I was trying to—"

"You give 'er some slack, then reel 'er in," Yury interrupted, pretending to use a fishing reel. "Then give 'er some slack, then reel 'er in. Then give 'er some slack—"

Zera knocked Yury on the head with her fist in annoyance. She said, "Knock it off, Yury. She's a girl, not a mackerel."

Yury shrugged, "I'm just sayin'."

"Here you are," Erza panted, finally reaching the top of the stairs. The gargoyles quickly turned back into statues. "I was afraid I lost you."

"Yes. Um, well, I, uh, I have chores to do," Zeref stumbled over his words. "So it was, uh... nice... seeing… you... again." Groaning, he climbed up more stairs.

Millianna raised an eyebrow, "That was weird."

"No, wait!" Erza cried, bolting after Zeref.

Millianna curiously examined the statue form of Yury. She remarked, "Hmm, whoever made this statue must've been one big artist."

Suddenly, the statue came to life and smirked, "Hey, baby. Hang out with me tonight?" He made kissy faces at Millianna, before turning back into a statue.

Millianna shook her head and did a double take, staring at the statue in confusion and shock, "What's going on here? Did that statue just… Oh, well. Must've been my imagination." She shook it off and followed Erza.

"I'm really sorry about this afternoon," Erza said, following Zeref up the stairs. "I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life have... pulled you… up on the… stage."

Erza trailed off when she and Millianna reached Zeref's room; a table with a scale model of the city, myriads of wooden toys, beautiful ice sculptures that never melt, a neat fireplace, and pieces of colorful glass hanging overhead, sending rays of colored light everywhere. Walking up the last bit of stairs, the two admired each carefully crafted piece. For Millianna, she always loved shiny things, but never had she seen anything quite like this.

"Now that's what I call shiny…" Millianna said in awe, taking out a tuna sandwich from her cape and eating it. "I might cry."

"Go ahead," Erza grinned. "I won't judge." He then asked Zeref, "What is this place?"

"This is where I live," Zeref told her.

"Did you make all these things yourself?" Erza wondered.

"Most of them," Zeref said modestly.

"With your magic?" Millianna asked, eating her sandwich.

"Yeah," Zeref nodded. "I've been doing it since I was five. There are other kinds of magic I can perform besides the Contradictory Curse. I use fire magic, plant magic, ice magic, and many others."

Millianna assumed, "I always thought the only magic you use was the thing that killed the plants at the festival."

"You mean my Death Magic? It's very hard to control," Zeref blushed. "Sometimes my Death Magic goes haywire, and sometimes it's stable."

Erza smiled, "Zeref, I understand that you were afflicted with the Black Arts of Ankhseram, but like all kinds of magic, it takes a very long time to master it. It's like I said before; all you need is a lot of practice, and you will do fine."

Zeref chuckled, "I'll try to remember that."

Millianna examined a few of Zeref's ice sculptures and wooden toys, "It's beautiful. If I had magic like yours and made stuff like this, you'd find Erzy-Werzy dancing in the streets for coins."

Zeref wondered, "Erzy-Werzy? What's Erzy-Werzy?"

Erza chuckled, "That's what Millianna calls me."

Zeref pointed out with a smile, "You're a wonderful dancer, Erza."

"Well, it keeps bread on the table anyway," Erza shrugged, before she noticed a cloth covering something. "What's this?"

"No, wait!" Zeref stammered. "I'm not finished! I still have to paint them."

But Erza had already uncovered the cloth to see two unpainted human figurines. She recognized with a surprised chuckle, "It's the blacksmith, Richard Buchanan. And Yajima the baker! You're a surprising person, Zeref. Not to mention, lucky. Imagine that, all this room to yourself."

"Well, it's not just me," Zeref confessed. "I'm not alone. I have the gargoyles, and of course, the bells." He gestured to the bells above their heads.

"The bells?" Erza said hopefully. "You mean the bells that made this place famous?"

"Yeah," Zeref nodded. "Would you like to see them?"

"Of course," Erza replied. "Wouldn't we, Milli?"

Millianna finished her sandwich and answered with a shrug, "Sure, why not?"

"Follow me, I'll introduce you," Zeref climbed up to the rafters among the numerous shining bells, followed by Erza and Millianna.

"I never knew there were so many," Millianna commented, as she and Erza looked around.

Zeref climbed next to the bells to introduce them, one by one, "That's Eisenmeteor, Explosion, Silfarion, Runesave, Blue Crimson, Melforce, Gravity Sword, Million Suns, Sacrifar, and Ravelt. Named after the Ten Commandments, you know."

"And who's this?" Erza asked, noticing a large bell.

"Eclipse," Zeref answered.

" **HELLO!** " Erza yelled under the bell, her voice echoing resonantly and richly, eventually fading away.

"She likes you," Zeref stated. "Would you like to see more?"

"How about it, Milli?" Erza asked Millianna, who accidently belched loudly under the bell after eating her sandwich. She flinched as it echoed and resonated as well. "We'd love to."

"Good," Zeref said excitedly, going to an open door, as Erza and Millianna followed him.

Unbeknownst to the three, Natsu and Happy saw and heard the conversation, having flown up to the bell tower with Happy's wings moments before Acnologia had the cathedral surrounded by soldiers. Standing next to the three gargoyles in statue forms, hidden from Zeref's sight, the two looked on with smiles.

Natsu remarked with a chuckle, "Well, would you look at that? Zeref's made a new friend in Erza, Happy!"

"Aye," Happy nodded. "Looks like Zeref's gonna be just fine."

Without warning, Precht's statue form came to life and straightened his back. "Indisputably."

Yury's form did the same, "The Z-Man's tough as nails."

Zera followed suit, "Us gargoyles may be hard as stone, but Zeref is stronger."

"Yeah, we know," Natsu nodded. He and Happy turned around to see the three gargoyles had come to life and were speaking to them, right in front of their eyes!

" **WHOA!** " Natsu and Happy screamed in surprise. " **TALKING GARGOYLES?!** "

"Excuse us for having personality!" Zera huffed.

"How did this happen?" Natsu asked in confusion. "It's like the whole place was haunted or something!"

Happy shivered, "Are there any ghosts? I hate ghosts! They'll eat our souls!"

Precht chuckled, "Relax, you two. We're not ghosts. And even if we _are_ ghosts, we'd never eat your souls. It's disgusting."

Zera said, "Now, if you two have ears, we'll tell you the full story. But don't tell anyone. They might think you're crazy, or worse."

"Care to pull up a stool?" Yury asked with a grin.

 **Meanwhile…**

"I've saved the best for last. Let me show you," Zeref said, beckoning Erza and Millianna to follow.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the top of the roof. Zeref jumped onto the balustrade and gestured the two girls to look out into the horizon. They followed his gaze, and immediately felt the air slipping from their lungs. The sun hung low in the sky, creating a glorious rainbow not only across the sky, but across the Seine River as well.

"I bet King Toma himself doesn't have a view like this," Erza breathed, her eyes never leaving the amazing scenery.

"Yeah…" Millianna commented with a smile. "I could stay up here forever."

"You could, you know," Zeref offered.

"No, we couldn't," Erza shook her head sadly.

"Oh, yes. You have sanctuary," Zeref nodded.

"But not freedom," Erza countered, doing a good impression of Acnologia's words. "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"So, the gypsies are friends of yours?" Zeref asked curiously.

Erza gave a soft chuckle and answered, "More like family. My parents died when I was very young, and the gypsies took me in. Our leader, the Gypsy Queen, watches over us and protects us, but she also sees us as family. The Gypsy Queen taught me how to use magic for my own protection."

"Really?" Zeref asked, confused by Erza's words. "I was always taught that gypsies are evil…"

Erza raised her eyebrow, "Gypsies are evil? Who told you that?"

"My master, Acnologia," Zeref answered. He jumped back on the balcony and sat on a roof, "He raised me."

Erza was very shocked. She asked, "How could such a cruel man have raised someone like you?"

"Cruel? Oh, no. He saved my life," Zeref explained. "I was cursed with Ankhseram Black Magic when I was a baby. He took me in when no one else would. I am a monster, you know."

"He told you that?" Erza wondered.

"You saw what I did earlier," Zeref gestured to himself. "I accidently killed all the plants in the festival with my Death Magic. And everyone threw a lot of things at me only because I'm different."

Erza thought for a moment, "I don't see anything different about you. You look fine to me." She sat down with Zeref and reached out her hand, "Give me your hand."

"Why?" Zeref asked.

"Just let me see," Erza suggested. He held his hand out flat, and the gypsy ran her finger along his palm lines. She indicated, "Hmm… Interesting. A long lifeline. This one says you were afflicted with Ankhseram Black Magic six months after you were born… This one means you were born from a family of wizards, and this one means you're shy." After examining his hand further, she said, "Huh. Well, that's funny."

"What?" Zeref asked.

"I don't see any…"

"Any what?"

"Monster lines."

Zeref wondered, "How did you know that?"

Millianna explained, "She's a fortune teller. She can predict the future with her crystal ball and indicate the past by tracing lines across people's hands."

Zeref nodded, "Oh, I see."

"Now, you look at me, Zeref," Erza said. "Do you think I'm evil?"

"No, of course not," Zeref blushed, taking her hand. "You're kind, good, and—"

"And a gypsy," Erza finished. "And maybe Acnologia was wrong about the both of us."

 **Down below…**

Natsu, Happy, and the three gargoyles were eavesdropping on Zeref and Erza; Natsu had Precht on his shoulders, with Yury on his shoulders, and Zera on his shoulders, who was the one listening. "What did she say?" Natsu asked Zera.

Zera answered, "Acnologia's nose is long and he wears a truss." She rubbed her chin, wondering if that's what Erza said.

"Well, it's true!" Natsu laughed. "Acno's nose is long and he does wear a truss! For like, his whole life!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed, before he laughed with Natsu.

"Ha, told ya!" Yury said victoriously to Precht. "Pay up, Precht!"

"Oh, dear," Precht groaned, grudgingly handing over a coin.

"Chump," Yury grinned, catching the coin in his hand.

 **Back up on the roof…**

"Of course, that's what Acnologia wants everyone to believe," Erza told Zeref. "He wanted everyone to believe that gypsies are evil."

Zeref questioned, "But why? What does he have against the gypsies?"

Erza cleared her throat and considered how to best answer that question. She then replied, "It's not the gypsies he has a problem with. It's their _magic…_ "

"Magic?" Zeref raised an eyebrow at her words.

"Gypsies' magic is deeply tied to nature; the land as much a part of them as they are of it," Erza explained. "It's their connection to nature that nourishes and enhances their magic. Because of this, they have the ability to foresee the future, translate the past, and influence the elements."

Zeref felt a burst of interest pulsing through his veins. He asked, "What happened?"

Erza continued, "We gypsies used to have all the freedom to share our amazing gifts with mankind, to bring happiness and joy to people in whatever way we wanted." She paused to change the mood of the story, "But Minister Acnologia became confused with all the chaos. So he led a manhunt for every gypsy in Crocus and became obsessed with order and perfection. He believed that as long as gypsies exist, social order would collapse, and all would fall to pieces. Hundreds of gypsies fell victim to Acnologia's madness. And for those of us who remained, the Gypsy Queen led us away into hiding. We found a remote, hidden sanctuary to survive."

"And that sanctuary is called…" Zeref clarified. "The Court of Miracles."

"Exactly," Erza nodded. "Acnologia is desperate to find the Court of Miracles, because he's certain that if he can just find our hideout, he will finally rid Crocus of the gypsies once and for all." She added with a deep sigh, "That's why the gypsies had to limit their contact with the outside world, because that would endanger their safety. As did I…"

Zeref straightened up, appealed by Erza's words. He understood that the gypsies were family to her, but still, the lengths she was willing to go through for them amazed him. Just then, an idea came into his mind on what to do for her, in return for her kindness.

Zeref told Erza, "You helped me. Now I will help you."

"But there's no way out," Erza pointed out. "There are soldiers at every door."

"We won't use a door," Zeref grinned.

"You mean... climb down?" Millianna asked.

"Sure," Zeref nodded. "You carry her, I'll carry you."

"Alright," Erza said. "Come on, Milli."

Millianna jumped into her arms. Erza tied a handkerchief over her eyes so she wouldn't look down.

"Ready?" Zeref asked.

"Yes," Erza replied.

"Don't be afraid," Zeref told her.

"I'm not afraid," Erza assured, as Zeref gripped the balustrade in one hand and jumped over the edge so he was hanging by one arm. "Now I'm afraid."

"The trick is not to look down," Zeref advised, as Millianna's blindfold fell off her eyes. Looking down, she screamed in fright and grabbed Erza's body.

" **ERZY!** " Meredy cried. " **I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!** "

Erza comforted Millianna, holding her tightly, "Don't look down. Just close your eyes. I'll never let go, no matter what happens." She turned to Zeref, "You've done this before?"

"No," Zeref shrugged. He then jumped onto a long necked gargoyle and leaped on the others' heads. Erza gasped as Zeref jumped and grabbed another gargoyle, then jumped onto the roof, gripping a shingle with his fingers.

"Wow, you're quite the acrobat," Erza complimented.

"Thank you—" Zeref began.

Suddenly, a shingle of the roof they stood on broke, sending them sliding down, the shingle creating sparks. At the last moment, the three jumped off and the shingle went sailing through the air, before it landed a few blocks away from the cathedral, catching the guards' attention.

"Check the alley!" Yomazu said.

"This way!" Kawazu called.

Zeref, Erza, and Millianna climbed down to a statue. Seeing guards coming by, the three pressed themselves against the statue, staying quiet. When the coast was clear, they came out.

"I hope I didn't scare you," Zeref whispered.

"Not for an instant," Erza smiled.

Millianna groaned, feeling her heart start again, "I don't feel so good…"

"I'll never forget you, Erza," Zeref smiled back. "You too, Milli."

"Zeref, come with us," Erza said joyfully.

"What?" Zeref asked in shock.

"To the Court of Miracles. Leave this place," Erza replied. "You have magic, just like us gypsies. You'll be happy here with us. And who knows? You might learn to control your Ankhseram Black Magic."

Zeref shook his head, his hands laid on the stone walls. "Oh, no. I'm never going back out there again. You saw what happened today. No. This is where I belong."

Millianna asked, "But what about your black magic thingy?"

Zeref replied, "I don't have the best control over my magic, but I'll try to discover it on my own. So I'll be fine. But I'll ask sometime, if it's alright with you."

Erza smiled, "Alright, then I'll come to see you."

"What? Here?" Zeref claimed. "But the guards, and Acnologia…"

"I'll come after sunset," Erza suggested.

Zeref pointed out, "At sunset, I have to ring the Evening Mass. After that, I clean the cloisters, ring the vespers, and—" He was cut off when Erza placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. For a moment, Zeref was completely dazed, before he blushed red. "Whatever's good for you," he smiled.

"Good answer," Erza confirmed. "I understand if you're not ready to brave the outside world, but sooner or later, you'll have to come outside. At least let me give you something." She pulled a talisman off her neck and gave it to Zeref, "If you ever need sanctuary, this will show you the way."

"But how?" Zeref wondered.

"Just remember," Erza told her. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand."

Zeref looked at the talisman one last time, then placed it around his neck, hiding it in his robe.

"The guards!" Millianna whispered sharply. "They're coming!"

"Hurry! You must go!" Zeref motioned.

Smiling one last time at the black-haired youth, Erza jumped down to the ground with Millianna following close behind, and they ran into an alley. Zeref stayed by the statue for a moment, a smile crawled around his lips as he gently touched his cheek, watching his new friend disappear into the night.


	8. Heaven's Light & Hellfire

"Whoa! I did not see that coming!" Natsu remarked, as he and Happy witnessed Erza and Millianna hurrying down the alleyway, undetected by the guards, from the window of the bell tower. "The bell ringer helped our friend escape from the guards? That's some quality work he put up there."

"Yep!" Happy nodded, before he and Natsu turned to the gargoyles.

Natsu asked, "So, Yury, Precht, and Zera, how come you and Zeref are so close?"

Zera explained, "We've been friends for years."

Precht added, "More than a decade of camaraderie."

Yury chimed in, "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner! Every day, here in the bell tower!"

Happy gasped, "Just here? In the bell tower?"

Natsu added, "You mean, he never leaves?"

"Oh, he's not allowed to leave," Zera said. "Judge Acnologia forbids it."

"That's the guy who raised Zeref, right?" Happy asked.

Yury explained, "The short version of Zeref's origin story is, he's a baby cursed with the Black Arts of Ankhseram, and Acno thinks he's doing Z-Man a favor by keeping folks from seeing that life-killing magic of his."

Zera added, "After spending a lifetime of watching from the nosebleed seats, Zeref just wanted to go to the Feast of Fools. And we're so proud of him for working up the courage to do it."

Precht sighed, "'Tis a shame Acnologia's men dashed his hopes."

"You should talk," Yury taunted. "When's the last time you looked in a mirror, Precht?"

"Well, you broke it!" Precht retorted.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Yury smirked, and the two were about to start a fight, until…

"Knock it off! You couple of blockheads!" Zera separated them. She then sighed, "I just hope this one failure doesn't cause Zeref to give up. He was so close."

"That's so sad," Natsu worried. "He can't let his heart be a prison. The walls in this tower aren't the ones holding him back. He should go outside, make new friends, see what's out there."

Happy suggested, "We should go talk to him!"

"Would love to, but can't," Natsu shook his head. "The Gypsy Queen's expecting all of us to return to the Court of Miracles before midnight. So let's talk to Zeref some other time."

Happy nodded, "Oh, okay." He then felt his stomach growling, "Come to think of it, I'm pretty hungry for some fish."

Natsu smiled at the gargoyles, "Thanks, guys. It means a lot to us. You told us everything we needed to know. Just wait till the Gypsy Queen hears this." He then called, "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy complied. Stretching his wings, he carried Natsu and flew him out the window, and the two vanished into the night.

Precht asked Zera, "He's not going to tell anyone about the gargoyles, is he?"

Zera shook her head, "No, only Zeref's background. Maybe the gypsies can help him."

Yury rubbed his chin, "Speaking of Zeref… How is he?"

* * *

Minutes after Erza and Millianna's departure from the cathedral, Zeref climbed up to the bell tower, but before he could grab the balustrade, someone pulled him up and Zeref found himself face-to-face with Jellal.

"Hi there," Jellal greeted with a smile. "I'm looking for the gypsy girl, Erza Scarlet. Have you seen her?"

With a loud growl, Zeref's eyes glowed red, his body pulsing with black lightning strong enough to make the ground shake. He shot a blast of black lightning at Jellal, who dodged the blast with ease, performing a perfect dodge roll before spinning back to his feet. "Whoa, whoa, hey!" Jellal yelled, dodging more lightning blasts.

Waving his hands, Zeref forged a huge wall of fire in front of Jellal, separating the two. The flames were hot enough to force Jellal to reel back towards the stairwell. "Whoa, whoa! Stop it! Take it easy!"

Zeref advanced the wall of fire towards Jellal, yelling, "No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out!"

"Wait!" Jellal tried to calm him down. "All I wanted was to—"

"Go!" Zeref shouted.

"I mean her no harm!" Jellal protested angrily.

" **GO!** " Zeref roared, the protective wall of fire growing stronger by the minute. In response, Jellal waved his hands, extinguishing the fire with heavenly light. He was about to throw a punch at Zeref's face, but Zeref grabbed Jellal by the collar, holding him up.

"You take it from me," Jellal said calmly. "I didn't mean to trap her here. All I wanted was to thank her for saving you, but when Acnologia showed up, I had to put up a show. It was the only way I could save her life."

Zeref's face softened. By the look on his face, he could tell that Jellal was honest with him. Though he may have been working for Acnologia, he doesn't have a single sense of loyalty to the Minister. And at the very least, he could be trusted.

"Will you tell her that?" Jellal asked, to which Zeref didn't answer. "Will you?"

"If you go," Zeref bargained. "Now."

"I'll go," Jellal promised. "Now, could you... could you put me down, please?"

Zeref noticed he was holding Jellal above the stairs, before he gently placed him down. Jellal started walking away, but stopped to look back when he reached the bottom of the stairwell. He said, "Oh, and one more thing. Tell Erza she's very lucky."

"Why?" Zeref asked, puzzled.

"To have a friend like you," Jellal smiled. With that, he made his way out of the spiral staircase, leaving the Black Wizard to ponder.

* * *

In the minutes that passed after Jellal left, the young bell ringer returned to the bell tower at a snail's pace, a lot of thoughts swarming in his head every second. Heaving a heavy sigh, Zeref was on his way, not noticing the gargoyles' enthusiastic eyes on him.

"Hey, hey, there he is!" Yury exclaimed. He, Precht, and Zera zipped onto the balustrade, applauding their best friend.

"You ejected that blueberry-haired buffoon with great panache!" Precht commented, as he jumped to the floor and followed Zeref.

Zeref turned to Precht and asked, "Huh? W-What did I do?"

Zera pointed out, "It's the soldier who entered the bell tower. One of Acnologia's men. The moment he stepped in, you suddenly acted on instinct, and you used magic against him, in the form of lightning and fire. It's like you're finally able to control your powers…" She added in amazement, "It's amazing!"

Zeref gave a soft chuckle, looking at his bare hands, "All those years, I never knew I was capable of doing… this. I still have a lot to learn about my magic."

"And that's not the only piece of good news," Zera stated. "Natsu Dragneel, the host of the Feast of Fools, came to visit us!"

"Natsu?" Zeref asked curiously. "How did he come here?"

Yury answered, "He came here by a flying cat carrying his back."

"Oh," Zeref nodded. "I remember that Natsu had an Exceed partner named Happy. What did he say?"

Precht explained, "Natsu sympathized with all the trouble you've had with your magic, and what you've been through at the festival."

Zera added, "He promised that the gypsies could somehow teach you how to control your magic properly."

"It's just like what Erza told me…" Zeref confirmed. "Can they really help me?"

Zera shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe there's more to those gypsies than meets the eye."

"Yeah," Zeref nodded. "Maybe so."

Precht smiled, "Once again, we'd like to congratulate you for scaring away Acnologia's lackey from the bell tower!"

"The nerve of that guy," Yury scowled. "Snoopin' around here, tryin' to steal your girl."

"My girl?" Zeref turned, pausing at the stairs up to his room, his cheeks blushing red.

"Erza Scarlet," Zera answered. "The girl with the crimson hair and the purple dress. She works with a cat girl in a cape, remember?"

Yury grinned, "I sure do. Way to go, lover boy!"

"Lover boy?" Zeref laughed slightly, approaching the top of the stairs. He shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh, don't be so modest," Zera smiled, as she and the other gargoyles climbed up the stairs. "She's your friend now. The first real friend you've ever had. You're falling for her, admit it."

"Look, I appreciate what you're all trying to do," Zeref smiled. "But let's not fool ourselves. _The Black Wizard with Ankhseram Black Magic,_ remember?" He missed the confused but concerned looks on the gargoyles' faces as he went to a window and laid his arms on the edge, "I don't think I'm her type."

As he looked out into the dark, he watched Hibiki Lates and Jenny Realight walking together.

Zeref: **_So many times out there  
_** ** _I've watched a happy pair  
_** ** _Of lovers walking in the night  
_** ** _They had a kind of glow around them  
_** ** _It almost looked like heaven's light_**

Yury rubbed his head against Zera's shoulder, until she punched him in the nose. He held his sore face in his hands, glaring at her out of the corner of his eye.

 ** _I knew I'd never know  
_** ** _That warm and loving glow  
_** ** _Though I might wish with all my might  
_** ** _No one with such magic in my hands  
_** ** _Was ever meant for heaven's light_**

Zera handed Zeref a block of wood and a carving knife.

 ** _But suddenly, an angel has smiled at me  
_** ** _And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_**

As Zeref was carving the block of wood into a figurine, the gargoyles found some paper and pencils, and were busy drawing, lying on their stomachs. Yury erased several of what he drew and blew the dust away, accidentally blowing it onto Precht's paper, making it curl. Yury grinned innocently, and Precht fixed him with a glare, before he covered his paper and continued drawing.

 ** _I dare to dream that she might even care for me  
_** ** _And as I ring these bells tonight_**

The gargoyles showed their finished portraits to each other as Zeref painted his new figurine. Precht drew a professional-looking picture of Erza, and Zera drew a sort of caricature of her. Yury, however, had drawn a picture of Millianna. The other two gargoyles each raised an eyebrow as he grinned, feeling proud of himself.

The figurine Zeref made was one of Erza in her usual dress, dancing with a flaming sword. He set it on the table next to him, and left for the rafters to ring the bells.

 ** _My cold dark tower seems so bright  
_** ** _I swear it must be heaven's light!_**

High above the rafters, the bells rumbled in excitement with every pull of the rope, the evening night dancing with music. True to his words, Zeref prayed that someone would come into his life and would one day free him from his sea of loneliness. The bells continued to ring, commencing the evening chorus.

Down in the cathedral, Makarov and a group of priests dressed in brown robes, their faces concealed by hoods, were chanting a spiritual Latin language as part of the Evening Mass.

Makarov and Priests: **_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti  
_** ** _Beatae Maria simper Virgini  
_** ** _Beato Michaeli Archangelo  
_** ** _Sanctis apostolis omnibus Sanctis_**

Across Crocus, various lights in the houses and buildings were doused, save for the lights in the Palace of Justice, where Acnologia's bedchamber was. He stared out the window at the stars, and began to sing the beginning of a prayer.

Acnologia: **_Beata Maria  
_** ** _You know that I'm a righteous man  
_** ** _Of my virtue I am justly proud_**

Choir: **_Et tibit Pater_**

Acnologia: **_Beata Maria  
_** ** _You know I'm so much purer than  
_** ** _The common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd_**

Choir: **_Quia peccavi nimis_**

Acnologia's mind kept slipping back to Erza, no matter how hard he tried to flush his thoughts away. Every time he tried, it just flew back, his mind getting weaker and weaker with each attempt, and his eyes grew hot.

Acnologia: **_Then tell me, Maria  
_** ** _Why I see her dancing there  
_** ** _Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_**

Choir: **_Cognitatione_**

Even now, staring into his fireplace, the flames took the outline of the crimson hair, the large body, the beautiful outline, the lips red as the rose, the skin white as snow, and the sweet eyes. The gypsy beauty in her festival outfit danced, staring back at Acnologia, winking seductively, and his heart began to melt…

Acnologia: **_I feel her, I see her  
_** ** _The sun caught in her crimson hair  
_** ** _Is blazing in me out of all control_**

Choir: **_Verbo et opere_**

Acnologia hurled away, his face wrought with fear.

Acnologia: **_Like fire  
_** ** _Hellfire  
_** ** _This fire in my skin_**

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the star-engraved handkerchief Erza had at the festival, and he lustfully rubbed his face against it.

 ** _This burning desire  
_** ** _Is turning me to sin!_**

Acnologia sank to his knees, clutching the handkerchief in his hands. The pain tearing him from the inside, he condemned himself for this moment of weakness. When he looked up, the walls of the room and the flames transformed into a row of faceless judges dressed in red robes that swam before him. Acnologia was terrified.

 ** _It's not my fault!_**

Judges: **_Mea culpa_**

Acnologia: **_I'm not to blame!_**

Judges: **_Mea culpa_**

Acnologia: **_It is the gypsy girl  
_** ** _The witch who sent this flame!_**

Judges: **_Mea maxima culpa_**

Acnologia: **_It's not my fault!_**

Judges: **_Mea culpa_**

Acnologia: **_If in God's plan_**

Judges: **_Mea culpa_**

Acnologia: **_He made the devil  
_** ** _So much stronger than a man_**

Acnologia squeezed his eyes shut in desperation, and the next second, the judges melted into flames and formed together into a single fire. He felt the fire surrounding him, licking his body, and the heat threatening to consume him. He threw open his eyes, and he was kneeling in front of the fireplace, his chest heaving in terror at the horrific vision. Realizing it signified that he was walking on the edge of the abyss, Acnologia cried out in prayer.

 ** _Protect me, Maria  
_** ** _Don't let this siren cast her spell  
_** ** _Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_**

He threw his fist into the air, holding the handkerchief.

 ** _Destroy Erza Scarlet  
_** ** _And let her taste the fires of Hell_**

As he spoke out this resolution, the flames showed Erza screaming in agony, flickering and burning from the very flames which made the image up. Out of the smoke, a vision of Erza enlarged from the fireplace in front of Acnologia and was about to enter his arms.

 ** _Or else let her be mine_** **_and mine alone_**

By the time Acnologia embraced the smoked image, he heard a knock on his door, causing him to whip around at the sudden noise. The door opened, and Zancrow appeared in the doorway. However, he refused to enter the room, a look of regret consuming his eyes.

"Minister Acnologia," Zancrow reported. "The gypsy has escaped."

"What?!" Acnologia could not believe his ears.

"She's nowhere in the cathedral, sir," Zancrow continued. "She's gone."

"But how? I…" Acnologia's bewildered expression changed to anger. "Never mind. Get out, you idiot!" Zancrow nodded, and wasted no time in leaving. The cold-hearted minister of Crocus was again left alone in the dark. His pure, black hatred boiling over, his eyes glared into the fireplace once more.

"O Maria, I will prove to you once again that I am your faithful servant. I will stand firm against the heathens' treachery, even though those around me fall!" Acnologia declared in prayer, tightly grasping the handkerchief. He concluded his prayer with fierce conviction, "I _will_ find Erza Scarlet. I **WILL** find her! I'll find her even if I have to burn down all of Crocus!"

Acnologia: **_Hellfire  
_** ** _Dark fire  
_** ** _Now, gypsy, it's your turn!_**

 ** _Choose me or  
_** ** _Your pyre  
_** ** _Be mine, or you will burn!_**

With that, Acnologia hurled the handkerchief into the fire. The flames angrily leapt upon the cloth, devouring it into unrecognizable ashes. Acnologia backed away, his eyes starting to glaze over the shadows holding staffs with crosses against the wall.

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison_**

Acnologia: **_God have mercy on her_**

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison_**

Acnologia: **_God have mercy on me_**

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison_**

Acnologia: **_But she will be mine  
_** ** _Or she... will...  
_** ** _Burn!_**

He collapsed on his knees, screaming the final words of his ultimate vow, and immediately passed out from exhaustion. The inferno blazed out from the fireplace, flooding the room in darkness.


	9. Acnologia's Search

Grey clouds hung over Crocus that morning, and the city was strangely quiet, the streets empty and lifeless. It was the kind of eerie stillness that only occurred before a deadly storm, and it gave most the uncomfortable sense that a deadly storm would soon brew.

Outside the Palace of Justice, Captain Jellal Fernandez stood with his guards, awaiting their orders. There was no denying Acnologia was irritated yesterday, but only time would tell just how angry he was.

The sound of horseshoes rumbled against the cobbled streets, and Jellal ordered the guards, "Attention!"

Jumping into their lines, each guard stood still, awaiting Minister Acnologia's appearance. Not a moment later, Acnologia's carriage rode up to them, the horse grinding it to a halt.

"Good morning, sir," Jellal saluted. The door opened and Acnologia dismounted, pale and groaning from exhaustion, attempting to gain some sort of balance, and it looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "Are you feeling alright?" Jellal asked.

Acnologia moaned, "I, uh... I had a little trouble with the fireplace."

Jellal saw the distracted look in Acnologia's eyes, but decided not to question him. Instead, he changed the subject, "I see. Your orders, sir?"

Taking a few seconds to regain his senses, Acnologia gave a simple order, his voice dripping with a bone-chilling flare.

"Find the gypsy girl."

* * *

In that moment, though nobody knew it at first, besides the people that attended the festival yesterday, the city of Crocus would never be the same. That day would forever be remembered by the sheer havoc the corrupt Minister's wrath would unleash. In the hours that followed, the once content citizens watched Acnologia lead his guards through every house, shop, and street their beloved city held.

For the first time, the whole city began to see the true wicked soul that harbored beneath the Minister's elderly form and calm justice-seeking charm. Many claimed he had merely lost his mind, but by the time he found Erza Scarlet, the extent of his darkness would be revealed.

For instance, the guards stormed Yajima's bakery and ransacked the stores for any sign of Erza. They moved a barrel and pulled back a rug, revealing a trapdoor housing a group of gypsies named the Lamia Scale Troupe, consisting of Lyon Vastia, Sherry Blendy, Chelia Blendy, Yuka Suzuki, and Toby Horhorta. Minutes later, the gypsies were handcuffed and standing outside of the bakery.

"Ten pieces of silver for the gypsy Erza Scarlet," Acnologia offered the exact amount of money. But the gypsies dared not to answer; they remembered how their fellow gypsies suffered under the Minister's wrath, and they refused to speak because of their contempt for him. Grasping the pieces of silver in his hand, Acnologia steered his horse away and turned to the guards. "Lock them up!" He ordered, and the guards pushed the gypsies into the prison carriage.

Elsewhere, the guards pushed a gypsy wagon into the river and fished out the Sabertooth group, consisting of Sting Eucliffe, Rouge Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Sorano Aguria, Orga Nanagear, Rufus Lore, Minerva Orlando, and Dobengal. The gypsies were then handcuffed and found themselves facing Acnologia.

"Twenty pieces of silver for the gypsy Erza Scarlet," Acnologia bargained, offering the double amount of silver. Like the Lamia Scale Troupe before them, no one said a word and only gave a glare at him, their hatred for Acnologia driving them. "Take them away!" Acnologia snarled impatiently, steering away his horse.

Jellal frowned and shook his head, not at all liking Acnologia's method of hunting down Erza.

* * *

The clouds seemed to glow a hellish red beneath the sunset, unsettling those in its light. Acnologia had led his army into the hills, a cottage standing next to a large spinning windmill locked in his sights. That particular house belonged to the Connells, the family of musicians who attended the Feast of Fools yesterday. Pausing from their work, the local villagers mumbled uneasily amongst themselves. The guards also stood together as they waited outside the Connell household. Two of them held torches, the small flickering flames doing their best to lighten the atmosphere. From the crowd, Erza and Millianna, dressed together in their beggar disguise, observed the scene.

"Poor Alzack…" Éclair worried. "Why would Minister Acnologia accuse him of such a terrible crime? He's never harmed anyone."

"Acnologia's gone mad," Momon agreed.

Inside the house, Captain Jellal stood in silence by the door, watching Acnologia interrogate Alzack and his wife Bisca, holding their daughter Asuka in her arms. In his hand, Acnologia held a talisman suspected as property of the gypsies.

"We found this talisman under your property, Mr. Connell," Acnologia informed, showing Alzack the talisman. " Have you been harboring gypsies?"

Alzack raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You played music at the festival yesterday," Acnologia stated. "Therefore, you must've been associated with the gypsies. Now, where are they?"

"We only played music the whole time. We didn't bring anythin' after the festival," Bisca testified. She then gestured to Asuka and the talisman, "And the talisman? It's a gift I bought for our little pumpkin, Asuka." She then sighed, "I'm tellin' ya, we had no idea about them gypsies."

Jellal was moved by the Connell family's objections, but Acnologia felt nothing but growing irritation. He said, "Come on, you must be **friends** with the gypsies. You must know where they are... They could be anywhere in this house."

"Our home is always open to the weary traveler. But we didn't bring any gypsies in our house," Alzack pleaded. "Have mercy, my lord."

Acnologia glared in disgust. Him, asking for _mercy?_ If the Connells refused not cooperate, then they would pay for their silence.

"I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this," Acnologia announced, as he and Jellal turned to leave. "If what you say is true and you are innocent, then you have nothing to fear."

"But we _are_ innocent!" Alzack protested. "I'm telling you, we don't know anything about these gypsies!"

Ignoring Alzack's desperate pleas, Acnologia walked out of the house with Jellal behind him. Picking up a spear, he lodged it across the door, locking the family inside.

Jellal had seen Acnologia do some crazy things this day, but his next words shocked him to the core: "Burn it."

" **What?!** " Jellal exclaimed. "Why?"

"Alzack Connell is guilty of withholding evidence, and he must pay for this insolence," Acnologia declared. By the tone of his voice, it was frighteningly obvious that he was adamant, albeit sick and twisted. Taking a torch from one of the guards, he held it out to Jellal. "Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of."

"Burn them alive?" Jellal asked incredulously. "What did they do wrong?!"

"The Connells conspired with gypsies," Acnologia said darkly. "They chose not to take heed of my warnings, and must be punished as an example. I will not have our city fall into temptation and abandon my leadership." He inched the torch closer to Jellal, "Now, burn the house down."

Jellal took a couple of steps back, refusing to take the torch. He frowned, "With all due respect, sir, I was not trained to murder the innocent."

"But you were trained to follow orders," Acnologia countered, his impatience getting the better of him. "Now, for the last time, burn it!"

Giving him a defiant glare that almost challenged his own, Jellal took the torch, dousing it into a barrel of water nearby. This act of defiance pushed Acnologia over the edge. "Insolent coward…"

Breathing a tremendous amount of air into his nostrils, Acnologia gathered a large amount of energy, and with a roar, he fired a gigantic blast of ethereal fire from his mouth. Both the guards and villagers alike gazed in horror as Acnologia's fire breath swept across the windmill and the house, consuming them both in blue ethereal flames. The sounds of the Connell family's screams rang out against the roaring fire, and Jellal jumped into action.

" **Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!** " Transforming into a ball of heavenly light, Jellal blazed through the small glass window and flew into the burning house. Fifteen seconds later, the roof burst from its hinges, and Jellal flew up in the air carrying Alzack, Bisca, and Asuka in his arms. Landing safely, Jellal gently placed them down to safer ground, moments before the house collapsed into a pile of ashes.

Once away from the blaze, Jellal turned to the Connells and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, thank you kindly, Captain Jellal," Bisca cried, hugging a crying Asuka tightly in her arms.

"We're in your debt, Captain," Alzack said, resting on Bisca's chest and hugging her trembling body.

Jellal smiled as he watched the Connells walk away, until the uneasy feeling that he was being targeted grew in the pit of his stomach. Kain Hikaru appeared behind Jellal and smacked him on the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking him down, and Rustyrose held him up. The young man was met with Acnologia's disdainful eyes, glowing with dark fire behind them.

"The sentence for insubordination is death," Acnologia told Jellal. "Such a pity. You've become a disgrace to your family name. You threw away a promising career."

"I consider it my highest honor, sir," Jellal glared back.

From the crowd, Erza summoned a magical slingshot in her hand and fired a small stone, moments before Kain could swing the sword and slice Jellal's head. The moment the stone connected to the rear end of Acnologia's horse, the creature neighed frightfully, knocking the old man off the saddle. Taking this as his chance, Jellal punched away Kain and Rustyrose and boarded Acnologia's horse. With a snap of the reins, the horse ran for dear life across the stone bridge.

"Get him!" Acnologia ordered the guards. "And don't hit my horse!"

Focusing their aim on the bridge, the guards shot a rain of arrows against Jellal. The moment the arrows reached the bridge, one of the arrows struck Jellal's shoulder. With a painful scream, he fell into the water, vanishing from sight.

To ensure the ex-captain was disposed of, the guards kept firing arrows into the water. But Acnologia stopped them, "Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitor rot in his watery grave." He remounted his horse, glancing to the guards, "We'll head back to the city and continue our search there. Find Erza Scarlet. If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it." With a jog of his reins, Acnologia urged his horse down the path, the guards following suit.

The moment they vanished from sight, Erza and Millianna crept under the bridge and dove straight into the water after Jellal. Managing to pull his unconscious body against their arms, the girls darted him back to the surface.

"We have to take him to the cathedral," Erza suggested.

"Right," Millianna understood. The girls took off with Jellal at full speed, racing back into the peril that was the city of Crocus.


	10. A Guy Like You

A blood-red light had fallen over Crocus, a bitter sea of flames blanketing the entire city. Embedding themselves across the streets, the guards arrested those perceived as accomplices for the gypsies, and often followed up with impromptu floggings or executions. Larger groups of soldiers ambushed and grazed the surrounding houses, buildings, and stores, burning them to the ground as they marched past. Some of the villagers had retreated into the comfort of places untouched by the Minister's treachery, while those unfortunate enough to have felt the full force of Acnologia's wrath were left to roam the streets, pleading their luckier neighbors for shelter.

Everything that happened was all because of a dark and obsessive search for Erza Scarlet.

Choir: **_Kyrie Eleison  
_** ** _Kyrie Eleison_**

In an alley, Acnologia paced circles across the cobbled streets. The stress was killing him; if he doesn't find Erza soon, he would be stressed even more. Painstaking as it was, he simply _had_ to find her.

A feeling that somewhat resembled relief washed over him as Kain and Rustyrose trudged in, saluting in front of him. "Well? Anything?"

Rustyrose reported, "No, sir. We searched every part of the city, but there's still no sign of the gypsy girl. We even searched the cathedral."

"The cathedral…" Hearing those words, Acnologia looked away in thought, pondering to himself. "I had the entire cathedral surrounded. I had guards stationed at every door. There was no way she could've escaped…"

Somewhere off in the distance, the low clangs of the bells of Notre Dame caught his attention, and the pieces clicked together in his mind. The last time he saw Erza, she whisked Zeref to safety at the Feast of Fools. Acnologia realized it was not _how_ she escaped, but _who_ helped her escape. It took a little prompting from a certain bell ringer to find out the answer.

"Unless…"

* * *

Up in the bell tower, Yury, Precht, and Zera remorsefully watched the wretched state of the city from the balcony's stone railing. Zera sighed, "This doesn't look so good."

"It's hopeless, absolutely hopeless," Precht agreed. "I never thought we'd see the day our beloved city burns. The greatest atrocity ever made by the hands of man." He then sighed, "What a complete and utter loss."

"You're tellin' me." The two turned to Yury, who was playing poker with a pigeon, and humorously losing. "I'm losin' to a bird!" He threw his cards down in frustration.

"Oh, but that poor gypsy girl," Precht lamented. "I'm beginning to fear the worst. If anything happens to her, who knows how Zeref will react?"

Zera said, "Now, don't say anything to upset Zeref. He's worried enough as it is."

"Yeah, you're right," Yury agreed, joining his friends. "We better lighten up."

Precht glanced over his shoulder at approaching footsteps. He whispered, "Shh, shh, shh. Here he comes."

"Now, just stay calm," Zera advised.

"Not a word," Precht nodded.

"Easy does it," Yury added.

"Stone-faced," Precht breathed.

Having finished his hourly job of ringing the bells, Zeref climbed down from the rafters and made his way out to the balcony, where the gargoyles stood still, pretending to act stone faced.

"Any sign of her?" Zeref asked, looking out over the balcony.

Precht tried to stay calm, but his right eye twitched and his body shook, until he suddenly screamed, "Oh, it's a lost cause! She could be anywhere!" He briefly grabbed Zeref by the front of his robe, "In the stocks, in the dungeon, on the rack!" He began sobbing, and Zeref patted his back to comfort him.

"Nice going, Precht," Zera remarked sarcastically.

"No, he's right," Zeref said. "Erza could be anywhere in the city. What are we going to do?"

"What are you guys talkin' about? Erza's smarter and stronger than people might think," Yury grinned, picking his cards back up. "If I know her, she's three steps ahead of Acno and well out of harm's way." He shuffled the cards from Queen of Hearts to Three Hearts to Joker to make his point.

"Do you really think so?" Zeref wondered.

"Just wait and see, Zeref," Yury reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "When things cool off, he'll be back, riding into town like a valiant warrior princess. You'll see."

Zeref chuckled at Yury's words, feeling a tender warmth rise to his cheeks. He asked, "What makes you so sure?"

Zera offered a gentle, knowing smile, "The answer is clearly obvious; she likes you. We always said you were the cute one."

Yury stuffed his face with sausages and chewed them. He said with his mouthful, "I thought _I_ was the cute one."

"No," Zera answered sternly. "You're the crazy lunatic with the big mouth!"

"Whatcha sayin', exactly?" Yury questioned.

"Take it from us, Zeref," Zera smiled. "You've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, you're irresistible," Yury agreed.

"Knights in shining armor certainly aren't her type," Precht added.

"And those guys are a dime a dozen," Yury stated. He walked over to the window and grabbed a skewer and a raw sausage. "But you, you're one of a kind. Look." He stuck the sausage on his skewer and held it over the balustrade, before he began to sing.

Yury: **_Crocus,_** **_the City of Lovers  
_** ** _Is glowing this evening  
_** ** _True, that's because it's on fire_**

Once Yury brought the sausage back, it was on fire.

 ** _But still, there's l'amour_**

Yury blew the fire on the sausage and took a bite out of it. He shuffled a stack of cards, flicking them so they were faced up, and an Ace of Hearts landed in front of Zeref.

 ** _Somewhere out there in the night  
_** ** _Her heart is also alight  
_** ** _And I know the guy she just might be burning for_**

Yury set the sausage to his lips, inhaled it like a cigar, and blew out a ring of smoke shaped like a heart to Zeref. It moved to him, and then it touched his face.

 ** _A guy like you  
_** ** _She's never known, kid  
_** ** _A guy like you  
_** ** _A girl does not meet every day_**

Yury playfully took some curled shavings and put them on his head, making it look as though he had hair.

 ** _You've got a look  
_** ** _That's all your own, kid_**

Yury stepped back and pretended to take pictures of Zeref, before he bonked his head on a shelf and saw a double vision of the Black Wizard.

 ** _Could there be two?_** **  
**  
Precht and Zera: ** _Like you?_**

Yury, Precht, Zera: **_No way!_**

Yury hung some dolls from a toy gallows, and batted them around.

Yury: **_Those other guys  
_** ** _That she could dangle  
_** ** _All look the same  
_** ** _From every boring point of view_**

Zeref stared at his reflection in the bells, while the gargoyles rang the bells for fun.

 ** _You're a surprise  
_** ** _From every angle  
_** ** _Mon Dieu above  
_** ** _She's gotta love  
_** ** _A guy like you_**

Now Zeref, Yury, Precht, and Zera were playing poker.

Precht: **_A guy like you  
_** ** _Gets extra credit  
_** ** _Because it's true  
_** ** _You've got a certain something more_**

"You're aces, Z," Yury said.

Zeref, Yury, Precht, and Zera were now in a haircutter's setting.

Zera: **_You see that face  
_** ** _You don't forget it_**

The gargoyles trimmed Zeref's hair until it looked like Marie Antoinette's.

Precht and Zera: **_Want something new?_**

Yury held up a hand mirror to Zeref.

Yury: **_That's you!_**

The hand mirror shattered.

Yury, Precht, and Zera: **_For sure_**

Zera: **_We all have gaped  
_** ** _At some Adonis_**

Precht: **_But then we crave_** **_a meal more  
Nourishing to chew_**

Precht looked through a basket and took out a croissant.

Yury: **_And since you're shaped  
_** ** _Like a croissant is_**

Yury took the croissant, but was then chased by a bunch of pigeons.

Yury, Precht, and Zera: **_No question of  
_** ** _She's gotta love  
_** ** _A guy like you_**

Precht, dressed in a bowtie, began playing the piano a la Liberace while Zera was sitting on the piano, dressed in an orange evening gown. She laid on her back so her head and shoulders were over the edge, looking at Zeref seductively.

Zera: **_Call me a hopeless romantic  
_** ** _But Zeref, I feel it_**

Yury passed by, still being chased by the pigeons.

Precht: **_She wants you so_** **_any moment  
_** ** _She'll walk through that door_**

Finally escaping the pigeons, Yury jumped through a door, dressed as Erza.

Yury, Precht, and Zera: **_For!_**

The big finale was coming up.

Yury, Precht, and Zera: **_A guy so swell_**  
 ** _A guy like you  
With all you bring her  
_** ** _A fool could tell  
_** ** _It's why she fell for you-know-who_**

Yury: **_You ring the bell_**

Yury, Precht, and Zera: **_You're the bell ringer_**

 ** _When she loves ooh-la-la  
_** ** _And she wants you-la-la  
_** ** _She will discover why  
_** ** _You're one heck of a guy  
_** ** _Who wouldn't love a guy like you?_**

Yury: **_You've got a lot  
The rest have not  
_** ** _She's gotta love a guy like you!_**

"Zeref?" a voice called, interrupting everyone. "Zeref?"

Once the gargoyles returned to their statue forms, Zeref looked down towards the entrance to the bell tower, encountering a familiar figure emerging from the shadows.

"Erza!" His sheer joy taking hold, Zeref ran towards the crimson-haired girl, enveloping her in a tight hug. "Erza, you're alright! I knew you'd come back!"

"Of course I came back," Erza returned the hug, before she pulled away. "So, have you been practicing your magic, like I told you?"

Zeref nodded, "Yeah. It was rough, but I think I'm getting the hang of it." He rubbed his head in embarrassment, "I still have a long way to go."

Erza's expression turned serious, and she gently took Zeref's hand. She said, "You've done so much for me already, my friend. I can't thank you enough, but I must ask for your help one more time."

"Of course, anything," Zeref replied. He then noticed Millianna emerge with the body of certain unconscious light blue-haired man draped on her back. Zeref's smile faded into a look of confusion.

Millianna groaned, "Owie! Seriously! Jelly-Welly needs to lose a little weight!"

Zeref asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Jellal Fernandez," Erza explained. "He's wounded and a fugitive like me. Acnologia burned the Connell family household during his search for me. His Captain of the Guard, Jellal, objected to his barbarous actions and publicly disobeyed him, as I did. He was struck by an arrow before he could escape. He can't go on much longer. I knew he'd be safe here. Please, can you hide him?"

Zeref shifted awkwardly on his feet, unsure of why Erza's concern for Jellal made him feel uncomfortable. Shaking off the feeling, he led Zeref up the stairs. "This way."

Making their way up to Zeref's quarters, Erza and Millianna gently carried Jellal to a worn mattress that had for years served as Zeref's bed. The girls stooped down to their knees beside the makeshift bed, carefully laying down the wounded ex-captain.

For a minute or two, three eyes watched in silence as a soft moonlight leaked from the window and settled on Jellal's skin. But then, with a soft moan, Jellal began to come to, noticing Erza's form seated beside him. "Er… Erza…? Wh… What—"

Erza gently shushed him, "You'll hide here until you're strong enough to move." She brought out a flask of wine, and pulled the cork from it.

"Great," Jellal grinned weakly. "I could use a drink." Erza poured the liquid at the wound in his shoulder. He cried in pain, "Aaggh! Yes! Mmmm! It feels like an X740 Burgundy… not a good year."

"You fell into the river after you rescued the Connell family. They owe you their lives," Erza continued, as she began stitching up the wound. "You're either the bravest soldier I've ever seen, or the craziest."

"Ex-soldier, remember?" Jellal reminded her, moaning. "Why is it, whenever we meet, I end up bleeding?" He groaned softly, gritting his teeth, as Erza bit the thread, cutting it.

"You're lucky," Erza pointed out. "That arrow almost pierced your heart."

Jellal took her hand and laid it on his chest, "I'm not so sure it didn't."

Watching from a beam, Zeref's eyebrows shot up at this realization: Erza was infatuated with Jellal. Returning his soft smile, Erza carefully cupped the back of his neck, leaning down to place a gentle, loving kiss on his lips. Sighing slightly, he gladly kissed her back, neither noticing as Zeref slipped back into the shadows.

The black-haired youth felt his heart break. Leaning back against the beam and shaking his head softly, he looked away with tears forming in his eyes.

Zeref: (in his thoughts) **_I knew I'd never know  
_** ** _That warm and loving glow  
_** ** _Though I might wish with all my might  
_** ** _No one with such magic in my hands  
_** ** _Was ever meant for heaven's light_**

Sadly taking out the Ace of Hearts card Yury gave him, he tore it in half. Across the room, Erza gently cradled Jellal in her strong hold. His eyelids fluttering slowly as he drifted off to sleep, she caressed his cheek.

His back sliding down the pillar, Zeref dropped to the floor, sobbing silently. It would appear that Erza had already found her knight in shining armor… and Zeref was not that kind of guy. Beside him, Zera gave a gentle pat to the black-haired youth, trying to comfort him.


	11. Acnologia's Visit

"Erzy! Red alert! Big trouble! He's coming! He's coming!"

The silence was broken by Millianna's horrified cry. Brushing away the pile of tears from his cheeks, Zeref made his way onto the balcony.

"Milli? What's wrong?" Zeref asked.

"It's Acny-Wacny! He's coming this way!" Millianna cried frantically, pointing down to the man in question approaching the cathedral doors.

"Acnologia's coming!" Zeref gasped, running back over to Erza as she stood up. "Hurry, you must leave! Quick, follow me." He quickly led Erza and Millianna away, "Go down the south tower steps! You can easily get out of here before he reaches the front doors!"

Millianna went in that direction, but Erza paused and laid her hands on Zeref's shoulders, looking at him in the eyes. "Be careful, my friend. Promise you won't let anything happen to him."

Zeref was hesitant to answer Erza's plea, but he forced himself to give his reply, "I promise."

"Erzy, c'mon!" Millianna called out.

"I'm coming!" Erza cried, and she followed Millianna outside.

As the gargoyles came to life, they heard Acnologia's footsteps. Zera cried, "Quick, we have to stash the stiff!"

"On it," Yury saluted, before he and Precht dashed off to Jellal's side.

Zeref's heart raced with panic as he looked around the bell tower for a place to hide Jellal. If Acnologia were to discover the ex-captain, his anger would boil to a maximum point. The evil Minister was mere minutes away, and there was no way Zeref could hide his outright rebellion. But then again, why would he? He made a promise to Erza, a new friend, and he was not willing to break it. He wouldn't let Acnologia hold him down. Wasting no time, Zeref helped Yury and Precht drag Jellal's sleeping body off the bed and kicked him underneath the table where his model city was.

"There we go!" Yury confirmed. "He'll be safe here."

"Thanks, Yury," Zeref nodded. He hurriedly straightened his wooden figurines upright when the footsteps grew larger. "He's here!"

"Freeze!" Zera hissed, and the three gargoyles quickly reverted back to statues.

Acnologia marched upstairs into Zeref's quarters, his lice-like eyes ablaze with suspicion and intrigue, but still keeping up his fake charming and caring persona.

"Oh, Master!" Zeref exclaimed, pretending to be surprised. "I-I-I didn't think you'd be coming."

"I'm never too busy to share a meal with you, dear boy," Acnologia smiled smoothly, holding another basket of food in his hands. "I brought a little… treat." Setting the basket on the table, he sat down, before he cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Zeref jumped, realizing he didn't set the table. He rushed over to the cupboard and began grabbing the plates, accidentally breaking a small amount of china in the process because of how nervous he was. Acnologia smirked softly, as if he was amused by Zeref's flustered attitude. It disappeared after Zeref finished setting the table.

"Is there something troubling you, Zeref?" Acnologia asked curiously, taking out a batch of grapes from the basket and setting it on Zeref's plate, and taking out his own batch.

"No, no," Zeref shook his head. "Of course not."

"Oh, but there is," Acnologia countered mysteriously, eating a grape from his batch. "I _know_ there is." Another grape from the batch fell to the floor and rolled near the still unconscious Jellal. Gulping nervously, Zeref leaned down, cautiously took the grape, and sat up straight. "I think… you're hiding something," Acnologia said suspiciously.

"Oh, no, Master," Zeref grinned. "There's nothing—"

"You're not eating, boy," Acnologia pointed out.

In an attempt to distract Acnologia, Zeref hastily ate a lot of grapes, including the one he picked off the floor. "It's very delicious," he said with his mouth stuffed with grapes. "Thank you." He froze when he heard Jellal moan, but covered it with one of his own in the form of enjoying the grapes. The next moan was even louder as Jellal began to lift his head, but Zeref kicked him back and pretended to cough to cover up the noise, pounding his chest. "Seeds," he said meekly.

Raising an eyebrow, Acnologia looked among the atmosphere surrounding the bell tower. "What's different in here?"

"Nothing, Master," Zeref denied.

Acnologia then noticed a new and unfamiliar toy model and picked it up. He examined, "Isn't this one new? Another addition to those wooden figurines in your model city? I have to say, I'm much impressed. It's awfully good. It looks very much like the… gypsy girl."

Zeref felt his heart beat rapidly, realizing that the jig was up.

"I know... you helped her **ESCAPE!** " Acnologia screamed in a fit of rage, slamming the figure of Erza down and flooring Zeref.

"But I—" Zeref began.

"I've kept a roof over your head. I brought you food, gave you clothes, protected you from the scorns of this city… I gave you _everything_ a family wouldn't…" Acnologia seethed, his rage exploding at full force. "And **THIS** is how you repay me?! You helped the gypsy girl escape, didn't you? **DIDN'T YOU?!** "

Zeref staggered back. He'd been kept from the outside world his whole life – for twenty years – all thanks to Acnologia. But in all his life, he _never_ saw him enraged like this.

"Yes, Master…" Zeref answered quietly.

" **TRAITOR!** " Acnologia bellowed, his fist slamming against the table with enough force to break a large amount of wood. "I told you to never set foot in the outside world, to keep your magic at bay. But you disobeyed! And look what you've done now!" He pointed an accusing finger at Zeref, "All of Crocus is burning because of **you!** "

"Erza risked everything for me!" Zeref protested. "She saved my life! She was kind to me, Master."

" **YOU IDIOT!** " Acnologia roared, and with his bare hands, he destroyed every single piece of wood in Zeref's model city, including the whole table. " **THAT WASN'T KINDNESS! IT WAS CUNNING! IT WAS DECEPTION! SHE'S A GYPSY! GYPSIES ARE NOT CAPABLE OF REAL LOVE!** " He grabbed Zeref's robe and shook it wildly, his voice contorted with rage, " **THINK, BOY! THINK OF YOUR MOTHER!** "

Fearful tears streamed from Zeref's eyes, having felt the full force of Acnologia's anger. However, the old man's anger began to fade, leaving an eerie sort of calmness in his wake. Knowing that he said too much, Acnologia slowly calmed down, his breath coming in pants.

"But what chance could a poor, cursed child such as you have against her heathen treachery?" Acnologia whispered. Eyeing the figurine of Erza, he speared it with a long knife and held it over a lit candle that had somehow avoided his rampage. He continued, "Well, never you mind, Zeref. She'll be out of our lives soon enough." With a flick of the knife, Acnologia sent the figure down to the floor, the fire burning away every trace of wood right in front of Zeref's eyes. "I will free you from her evil spell. She will torment you no longer."

Not liking the sound of that, Zeref turned to watch Acnologia make his way to the stairs. He asked timidly, "What do you mean?"

"I know where her hideout is," Acnologia turned to Zeref. "And tomorrow at dawn, I attack with a thousand men."

Zeref gasped in horror. Acnologia was referring to the gypsies' safe haven, the Court of Miracles. Erza, Millianna, Natsu, the Gypsy Queen, all the gypsies… The danger was imminent. Acnologia walked down the stairs with an evil smile Zeref never saw.

The black-haired youth turned at a groan to see Jellal coming out from under the table, having regained consciousness. He said, "We have to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak. If Acnologia gets there first…" He turned and asked Zeref, "Are you coming with me?"

Zeref's face fell shamefully, "I can't."

"I thought you were Erza's friend," Jellal frowned.

"Acnologia's my master," Zeref turned away. "I can't disobey him again."

"She stood up for you!" Jellal shouted. "Erza saved you when you needed her most! You've got a funny way of showing gratitude." When Zeref didn't respond, Jellal stared at him with a worried expression, which turned to disappointment. "Well, I'm not going to sit by and let Acnologia massacre innocent people." He turned to leave, looking back at Zeref one more time, "You do what you think is right."

Zeref said nothing, so Jellal took that as a cue to leave. Once the sound of retreating footsteps faded away, the young bell ringer heaved a sigh, only to find his gargoyle companions looking at him with disappointed looks.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Erza's waiting for ya," Yury prompted. "You have to go out there and rescue her from the jaws of death. And who knows? The whole town might cheer you like you're some kinda hero!"

"What's the point?" Zeref replied sadly. "Erza doesn't need me. She has Jellal, her knight in shining armor. I'm just a nobody."

Zera tried her best to comfort the black-haired youth, "No, don't say that! You're not a nobody. You're a special boy. And we believe in you."

Zeref argued, "What power do I have to save everyone? To save ourselves? I don't know how to control it. You saw what happened yesterday. My magic nearly killed everyone!"

Precht assured, "It was just an accident. You were scared. You didn't mean that."

"I know!" Zeref cried. "But I'm a danger to everyone around me. I'm a monster, a boy cursed with black magic."

"Is that what Acnologia really told you?" Zera questioned Zeref's dilemma. "We're only made out of stone, but considering we've been part of the architecture for a long time, we know more about life than you know. To be a good person is to be seen for who you are, no matter what kind of talent you have." She then smiled, "You should go to the outside world, find some friends who understand you, who care about you, like Erza."

Zeref began, "But—"

Zera retorted, "Again, with that 'Acnologia forbidding you' thing. Are you sure that's what's stopping you? Is he always right about everything? Do you want to pretend to be someone you're not so you can fit in with everyone else?"

Zeref looked down at the floor, visibly touched by Zera's words.

"Because I think something else is holding you back," the female gargoyle continued. She paused to let it sink in, "Ask your heart, Zeref."

Yury chuckled to himself, "Wish we told him that kind of advice a long time ago…"

Pondering Zera's advice, Zeref looked at the palm of his hand, remembering what Erza said about him not having monster lines, how the lines in the hand indicated that he was born from a wizarding family. He then gazed at the burnt figure of Erza, which now had been reduced to small ashes. Finally, he pulled out the talisman Erza gave him around his neck.

Feeling a tap on his elbow, Zeref looked to see Zera holding up his cloak. Shoving the talisman back into his robe, Zeref smiled at his gargoyle friends, realizing that they were right about him, about Erza, about everything. Smiling back, the three gargoyles drew Zeref into a loving group hug.

The hug lasted for a few seconds, until Yury interrupted, "Hey, Z-Man, shouldn't you be…"

"Oh, right!" Zeref cried. "I have to go! Thanks, guys!" Pulling the coat from Zera, he hurried out of the bell tower with the gargoyles cheering him on.

Yury smiled proudly, "Now we're talkin'! Go get 'em, Z-Man!"

Precht grinned, "He's gotten all the confidence he needs.

Zera suggested, "Let's hope for the best. No matter what happens, we'll always be proud of Zeref."

* * *

The cathedral was never particularly busy, especially not at this time of night. But somehow, the predictable silence seemed almost eerie to Jellal. The ex-captain was well aware of the pressing urgency to find the Court of Miracles before daybreak, but that didn't stop the doubts that plagued his mind. He was just one man, and the gypsies' hideout could be anywhere. For all he knew, Acnologia was already on his way there…

"Jellal!"

No sooner had Jellal exited the cathedral, Zeref, dressed in a cloak, hung down in front of him like a bat. Jellal screamed and clutched his chest, as if he had a heart attack. Zeref jumped down and whispered, "I'm coming with you."

Jellal smiled, feeling relaxed, "Glad you changed your mind."

"It's the least I can do," Zeref smiled back. "I can't control my magic properly, but I do know one thing; she helped me before." His eyes glistened with determination, "Now I'm going to help her, and I'll help you."

"You know where she is?" Jellal asked.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Accompanied by a thunderous voice, a blazing ball of fire struck Jellal's face, flinging him away from the cathedral doors.

"Ouch!" Jellal groaned, touching his cheek, which was bruised and slightly scorched. "Who threw that?!"

"In your face!" The voice belonged to Natsu Dragneel, who appeared out of nowhere with a fist pulsing with fire. He laughed amusingly at Jellal's injury with Happy alongside him. "That's for yesterday, Mr. Tower of Heaven!"

"Aye!" Happy shouted proudly.

"Wait a minute… I know you!" Zeref recognized the salmon-haired gypsy. "You're Natsu Dragneel, the host of the Feast of Fools!"

"And you must be Zeref, the guy who we crowned this year's King of Fools," Natsu turned to Zeref and grinned.

Zeref wondered, "What's going on? Why are you here?"

"Circumstances have changed," Natsu crossed his arms sternly. "Acno's finally losing it. He ransacked the whole city, captured innocent people, and burned down houses!"

"That's what Erza told me," Zeref clarified, before he changed the subject. "You've been talking to my friends, right?"

"You mean the gargoyles?" Natsu asked. "Happy and I flew up the bell tower and we had a blast with your stony pals. They thanked us for being so kind to you at the festival."

Zeref chuckled with a blush, "I was going to say that to you, Natsu."

Natsu cleared his throat, "Anyways, I was gonna pay a friendly visit to the Cathedral of Notre Dame, until Acno's Cap of the Guard spoiled the party." With a frown, he pointed a thumb at Jellal, who rubbed his cheek.

"Me?" Jellal scowled. "I had nothing to do with it!"

"Don't play dumb with us!" Happy glared. "You're with Acnologia!"

"Care for another **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist,** buddy?" Natsu smirked, his fist igniting with flames again.

"Relax, you two," Jellal eased. "I'm not looking for any sort of fight."

Natsu eyed Jellal suspiciously, "Oh, really? Then why did you come here, Captain Funny Pants?"

"Ex-captain," Jellal corrected. "When I disobeyed Acnologia's orders, he tried to have me killed."

"Acnologia turned on you?" Happy gasped. "That's not fair."

"Don't worry about me. It's something else you've got to worry about," Jellal replied. "Acnologia said he's found the Court of Miracles, the gypsies' haven within the city."

" **WHAT?!** " Natsu and Happy exclaimed.

"He found the Court of Miracles?!" Natsu demanded angrily.

"That's our home!" Happy cried. "How did he figure it out?"

Jellal answered, "I have no idea, but there's still time. Before daybreak, we have to find the Court of Miracles and warn the gypsies before Acnologia gets there. But how?"

Natsu smiled proudly, "Leave it to the Salamander of Fairy Tail! I know the way to the Court of Miracles—"

"When was the last time Erza left?" Jellal asked Zeref, ignoring Natsu.

"Yesterday, before she vanished into the streets, she gave me this pendant," Zeref said, taking out the talisman Erza gave him. He handed it to Jellal, "Erza said this would help us find her."

"Uh, guys?" Natsu asked, trying to interject.

"Great!" Jellal beamed, examining the talisman. His expression then changed to a look of confusion, "What is this?"

"I'm not sure," Zeref shrugged.

"Guys?" Natsu tried again.

"Hmm, must be some sort of code," Jellal wondered. "Maybe it's Edolasian. No, no. It's not Edolasian. Maybe it's Ancient Boscan."

As Jellal tried to translate the talisman's cryptic design, Zeref looked at it closely, remembering what Erza told him, " _When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand…_ "

"Guys!" Natsu said loudly.

Zeref gasped in realization, finally understanding what Erza meant about the talisman. He held it up to show the group, "It's the city! It's a map, see?" He pointed out the little symbols on the talisman, "The white cross is the cathedral, the blue lines are the river, and the black line is the bridge. Go this way, cross the bridge, and then…" He pointed to the little stone on the right with the insignia of a fairy. He concluded with a cheerful beam, "The Court of Miracles!"

"Well done, Zeref!" Jellal shouted happily, patting a hand on Zeref's back.

"Yeah, Zeref!" Happy cheered, raising his paws. "You solved the riddle!"

" **GUYS!** " Natsu yelled, unable to tolerate being ignored.

Zeref, Jellal, and Happy froze for a second and turned to Natsu. They said in unison, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you ask me to take you there?!" Natsu shouted in frustration. "I'm a gypsy, too!"

The three paused, looking at Natsu in confusion.

Letting out a deep sigh, Natsu admitted, "Okay, fine. You know your way around, too? Fine, you know your way around. I swear, it's hard to ask help from good people these days. But if we're gonna save our gypsy friends, we're gonna have to work together. Truce?" He slapped Zeref and Jellal on the backs in a friendly manner.

"Truce," Jellal nodded.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"Okay," Zeref said, reciprocating the gesture, but Natsu yelped when it turned out he had gotten a blast of ice magic on his back. "Sorry," Zeref apologized, rubbing his hands.

"No, you're not," Natsu said childishly, rubbing his back. And thus, the four made their way to the Court of Miracles' predestined location.


	12. The Court of Miracles

Following the symbols indicated on the talisman, Zeref, Jellal, Natsu, and Happy arrived at a graveyard. They approached a central tomb, which had a symbol of a fairy with a tail that matched the one on the map. "This looks like the symbol on the map," Jellal observed, with Natsu holding his flaming fist to light the eerie darkness.

"But what does it mean?" Zeref wondered.

Natsu stated, "It's the secret entrance to the Court of Miracles. And I mean, the _only_ entrance."

"If this is the only entrance, why doesn't it have a door?" Zeref asked.

Natsu grinned, "In a secret haven hidden in a graveyard, we don't use doors."

"Okay…" Zeref nodded. "But how do we get inside?"

Jellal examined the grave, "I think I can make out an inscription, but it's going to take a few minutes to translate it."

Natsu rolled his eyes and groaned, "Do I have to do everything myself?" Grasping his hands around a slab of stone covering the grave, he pushed it off, revealing a set of stairs that lead to a dark underground passage.

Zeref remarked, "That works."

Jellal cleared his throat, "Or we can just go down these stairs."

Natsu motioned the others, "Follow me. I know the way."

"Sure. You can light the dark, after all," Zeref replied, and the four began descending down the steps into the dark, hollow underground.

A slight touch of nervousness was beginning to creep around Zeref and Jellal when the two followed Natsu and Happy into a hall-like area, guided by Natsu's flaming hand. The area was damp, clammy, and littered with waste that carried foul perfumes of stench. The walls were piled with skeletons, and the ground was partially flooded by sludgy water.

"That must be the catacombs," Jellal guessed. "It's a secret area hidden in Crocus said to be connected to the sewer line. I never knew it existed."

"Well, now you know," Natsu replied. "Welcome to the catacombs, people."

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Zeref asked, as he, Jellal, Natsu, and Happy slogged through the waste that filled the catacombs.

Jellal assumed, "Maybe the map on the talisman was wrong."

Zeref shook his head, "No, Erza said it would lead us to her, and I trust her. This has to be it."

Jellal shrugged and commented, "Well, if they called this place the Court of Miracles, I'd call it the Court of Ankle Deep Sewage." He jumped over a pile of bones, "Yuck! When was the last time this place was cleaned?"

"Don't they call this place the catacombs?" Happy said. "It's a super scary place where the bones of the dead were buried."

Natsu added, "But the Court of Miracles isn't the catacombs. The real place is just straight ahead if you follow us."

"Um, Natsu?" Zeref asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu turned to Zeref.

"About the gypsies…" Zeref answered. "Your leader is the Gypsy Queen. What is she like?"

Natsu chuckled, "Yeah, you should totally see her. The Gypsy Queen may be young, but she's got the brain of a super-genius tactician."

Happy added, "We often call her the Gypsy Tactician because she's super smart to keep us all safe. She comes up with these really cool strategies."

Natsu continued, "Oh, and yesterday, when Happy and I returned home, we told the Gypsy Queen about your sad but humble background. After hearing the whole story, the Queen's eyes flashed with excitement and interest. She wanted to meet you in person, should you choose to come here."

"Aye," Happy agreed. "The Gypsy Queen wants to meet you, Zeref. She wants to talk to you."

"Really? She wants to talk to me?" Zeref asked eagerly. He then smiled, "Well, I want to meet her, too. What's her name?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Natsu assured.

The four continued trudging their way through the sewage, unaware that something moved behind the endless pile of skeletons. They failed to see three skeletons turning their heads and watching them go by.

Natsu grinned at Zeref, "So, this place kinda makes you wanna go outside more often, eh, Z-Man? Your gargoyle told me it's your nickname. Yury, is it?"

"Not me," Zeref shrugged, holding his cloak tighter around his neck. "I don't want to get into any more trouble like yesterday."

"Speaking of trouble, we should've run into something by now," Jellal said.

Zeref stopped, feeling worried. He asked, "What do you mean?"

"In the Court of Miracles, if any intruder steps in, something unexpected happens," Happy stated. "Like a guard, or a booby trap—"

Before Happy could continue, a strong gust of wind blew out the flames from Natsu's hand, leaving the four of them in the dark.

"Or an ambush," Natsu added.

Suddenly, dozens of men dressed as skeletons with torches appeared from the walls above Zeref, Jellal, Natsu, and Happy, the halls resonating with mischievous laughter. The four attempted to act, but the men jumped and restrained them before they could do a thing. As the laughter died down, the skeleton men forced Zeref and Jellal on their knees, and strangely, some of them stood in front of Natsu and Happy, shielding them from the Black Wizard and the ex-captain.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" one of the skeleton men asked.

"Step back!" another skeleton man urged.

"No, wait!" Natsu tried to explain.

"We can explain!" Happy added.

Looking up, Zeref and Jellal saw, to their surprise, that the one who ordered the ambush was Gajeel Redfox, no longer wearing his king-clown costume, but a black tunic with studded edges, brown gloves with studded wristbands, and a feathered ornament over his right shoulder attached to his tunic by a large stud.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu and Happy recognized.

"Well, well, well," Gajeel smirked, crossing his arms. "What do we have here?"

"Trespassers!" Jet shouted, removing his skeleton mask.

"Spies!" Droy added, removing his own mask.

"Salamander and his flyin' kitty cat were on their way home, when Acno's henchmen somehow followed them here!" Gajeel stated angrily, before he turned to Natsu and Happy. "Are you guys alright? They almost had you there."

Natsu protested, "No, Gajeel! You don't understand! They didn't follow us here!"

Happy added, "We brought them here!"

Jellal added, "And we're not spies!"

"You've got to listen—" Zeref began, but then he and Jellal were gagged by handkerchiefs.

"Shut up!" Gajeel snapped, transforming his hand into an **Iron Dragon's Club** and smacking Zeref and Jellal across their faces. "I hate it when you people interrupt me!" He then smirked, "Well, boys, I've got some good news and some bad news. The good news is, you're very clever to find our hideaway. The bad news is, you _won't_ live to tell the tale!" The other gypsies laughed at this.

Gajeel and Gypsies: **_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
_** ** _Where the scoundrels of Crocus collect in a lair  
_** ** _Maybe you've heard of that mythical place  
_** ** _Called the Court of Miracles_**

Gajeel: **_Hello, you're there!_**

Max, Warren, and Elfman (pulls off bandages of crutches): **_Where the lame can walk_**

Levy, Cana, and Laki (pulls off patches and bandanas): **_And the blind can see_**

Gajeel (slices off the heads of three skeletons): **_But the dead don't talk  
_** ** _So you won't be around to reveal what you've found_**

Gajeel jumped onto a high beam, watching the gypsies tie up their hostages and carry them further down the passageway. Natsu and Happy were escorted by Jet and Droy, as they witnessed Zeref and Jellal dragged away, much to their protest.

Gajeel and Gypsies: **_We have a method for spies and intruders  
_** ** _Rather like hornets protecting their hive_**

Gajeel: **_Here in the Court of Miracles_**

Gajeel and Gypsies: **_Where it's a miracle_** **_if you get out alive!_**

* * *

Gajeel led the gypsies into a large area populated by dozens upon dozens of gypsies, and filled with tents, wagons, and long colored cloths. This was the gypsies' safe haven in its glory— the _true_ Court of Miracles.

"Gather 'round, everybody!" Gajeel announced to his fellow gypsies, jumping onto a gallows with two nooses. "There's good _noose_ tonight!" The crowd laughed at Gajeel's joke. "It's a double-header; a couple of Acno's spies!"

The gypsies booed and hissed at Zeref and Jellal as they were led onto the gallows, and the nooses were wrapped around their necks. Gajeel continued, "And not just any spies." He gave a mock salute, "His Captain of the Guard…" He then wiggled his hands playfully, "…and his loyal bell-ringing black magic henchman."

From the crowd, Millianna looked up at the gallows and saw Zeref and Jellal. She gasped, "Uh-oh!" She turned and ran to find Erza.

Gajeel: **_Justice is swift in the Court of Miracles  
_** ** _I am the lawyers and judge all in one_**

He hit Jellal on the head with his gavel and walked over to the lever that operated the trapdoor.

 ** _We like to get the trial over with quickly  
_** ** _Because it's the sentence that's really the fun_**

"Any last words?" Gajeel asked mockingly, putting a hand to his ear. Zeref and Jellal could only muffle in protest through their gags. Gajeel scoffed, "That's what they all say."

Gajeel: **_Now that we've seen all the evidence..._**

Natsu and Happy: **_Wait, we object!_**

Gajeel: **_Overruled!_**

Natsu and Happy: **_We object!_**

Gajeel: **_QUIET!_**

He breathed an **Iron Dragon's Roar** at Natsu and Happy, blasting them away with great force while destroying a small amount of terrain.

"Dang," Natsu groaned in pain, before he and Happy fainted.

Gajeel: **_We find you totally innocent  
_** ** _Which is the worst crime of all_**

Gajeel and Gypsies: **_So you're going to hang!_**

"Stop!" a voice cried, making everyone freeze. Gajeel and the crowd turned to see Erza pushing her way to the gallows with Millianna.

"Erza!" Zeref and Jellal muffled.

"These people aren't spies," Erza said, coming up on the platform and removing Zeref and Jellal's gags. "They're our friends!"

"Those guys are our friends?" Gajeel exclaimed. "Why didn't they say so?"

"We _did_ say so!" Zeref and Jellal glared at Gajeel in annoyance.

Natsu, having recovered from Gajeel's **Iron Dragon's Roar,** breathed his **Fire Dragon's Roar** at Gajeel, engulfing him in a large, fiery explosion.

" **HEY!** " Gajeel glared at Natsu, recovering from the attack. "Whatcha do that for, Salamander?!"

Natsu shouted angrily, "Serves you right for not listening to us!"

Zeref whispered to Jellal, "Maybe Natsu is not good at getting people to listen to him when he tries to explain something."

Jellal nodded, "Yeah. That's strange."

"This is the soldier who saved the Connell family," Erza explained, untying Zeref and Jellal. "And Zeref helped me escape the cathedral."

"Wait!"

Suddenly, another female voice interrupted everyone. The voice wasn't familiar to Zeref or Jellal, but it was to every gypsy in the Court of Miracles, and her tone was soft, pure like a child.

"Do my eyes deceive me? It's the lost boy! The firstborn! The Black Wizard! He's really here! Zeref, the Black Wizard of Notre Dame!"

The voice belonged to a young girl with long, wavy yellow hair that reached down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes, peachy skin, and a slight child-like build. She wore a frilly white layered dress with three diamond patterns and a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck, wing-like adornments around her ears, and a small hoop earring. She also seemed to prefer going barefooted.

As the young girl walked straight ahead to the gallows amongst the crowd, every single gypsy remained silent. Some bowed in respect, and others looked up and whispered to themselves. Stopping in front of the gallows, she magically floated up in the air, landed down, and stood in front of Zeref with a loving smile.

"Welcome to the Court of Miracles…" the girl spoke. "Zeref."

"Who are you?" Zeref asked curiously.

Erza introduced, "She is our leader, the Gypsy Queen… Mavis Vermillion."


	13. Zeref's Past

"She's the Gypsy Queen?" Jellal said in disbelief. His and Zeref's eyes widened with surprise; the leader of the gypsies, the famous Gypsy Tactician, was actually a little child! The child, named Mavis Vermillion, stared back at Zeref, utterly amazed to see the Black Wizard. She took a few seconds to think about what to say.

After a moment's pause, Mavis spoke joyfully, "Relax, all of you. I'm not going to bite. Please, sit down, and make yourselves comfortable." With a snap of her fingers, a set of soft, comfy magical chairs appeared at the gallows, and the girl gestured Zeref, Jellal, Erza, and Millianna to sit down. After the four had obliged, another magical chair appeared behind Mavis, before she sat down as well.

Mavis cleared her throat, "I must admit, your exodus to the Court of Miracles was not known to me, until Gajeel tried to publicly execute you before Erza intervened on your behalf. However, on behalf of us gypsies, I say to you that we mean you no harm." She turned to Gajeel and clicked her tongue, "Shame on you, Gajeel, trying to harm our guests. They should feel welcome here."

Gajeel chuckled embarrassingly, "Our guests?" He turned around to see Natsu, Happy, and a group of gypsies giving disappointed looks at him for trying to hurt Zeref. He rubbed his head awkwardly, "Oh, sorry, I… I didn't know."

Mavis turned back to Zeref, "Oh, have I been waiting countless years for this day! I'm glad to finally meet you, Zeref."

"Yes, I'm glad to meet you, too…" Zeref nodded, before he paused. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"Yesterday, after the Feast of Fools, Erza told me everything of what happened, as all gypsies do. I instructed a select many to observe the trifles and tribulations of this fair city we used to call home…" She then frowned, "…until Acnologia came and forced us into hiding." She resumed the subject with a giggle, "It would appear Erza was right as you were concerned. You are a very surprising person, Zeref… That is, of course, your real name."

"Your real name?" Jellal wondered. "What does she mean?"

Zeref shrugged, "I don't know. My name _is_ Zeref. That's what Acnologia named me."

"Oh, that's funny," Mavis grinned. "Because that is the name your birth parents gave you."

Zeref felt a pulse of excitement in his body. Something about the nature of Mavis's voice made him certain that she was saying something he didn't know for a long time. He stood up and cried in surprise, "You know my parents?!"

"Precisely," Mavis nodded. "I know a lot more about you. Have you ever wondered why Erza gave you the talisman in the first place? It's because I've been waiting for you to come here. Or perhaps, I should say, I _needed_ you to come."

Zeref turned to Erza, unable to believe his ears. He asked in amazement, "She told you to bring me here?"

Erza chuckled, "You know the Gypsy Queen. She's just full of surprises."

"I've been watching you for a very long time, Zeref," Mavis explained. "From the day you were raised by Acnologia, to the day at the Feast of Fools. That includes your Ankhseram Black Magic, as well."

Zeref's voice shuddered at Mavis's mentioning of his magic. "You know that I was cursed, too?"

Mavis nodded, "Yes. The Contradictory Curse, a black art capable of producing a black miasma that kills anything it touches. The magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius of the caster."

"I have so many questions, Gypsy Queen," Zeref said.

"Please, call me Mavis," Mavis smiled.

"Mavis…" Zeref whispered, the fact that Mavis needed him to come to the Court of Miracles emboldening him. "Who am I? Where do I come from? And why do I have this magic?" He revealed his bare hands, slowly producing a small black miasma from his fingers.

Mavis snapped her fingers, and out of thin air appeared a small red book. "I'm glad you asked, Zeref. Let's begin our story with a question. How much do you know about the Minister of Crocus's esteemed family?"

"Not much," Zeref admitted. "I know Acnologia is Minister, and I'm pretty sure he's the only living member, but that's about it…"

"Well, he wasn't always the Minister," Mavis explained. She cleared her throat and opened the first page of her book, "Many years ago, before you were born, his older brother, Igneel, was the Minister. He ruled and protected the city of Crocus."

Zeref gasped in surprise, "Acnologia had a brother?"

"Yes," Mavis nodded, and she continued reading her book. "You see, Acnologia was three years younger than Igneel, hence putting him second-in-line, but he always felt _he_ should take this prodigious position. Igneel knew that back when they were just children, he promised that after he had his turn, Acnologia would take over."

Zeref nodded, letting her words sink in. "Okay…"

Mavis continued, "Well, roughly five years after Igneel was appointed Minister of Crocus by the King, Acnologia found a diary in his brother's room. Out of curiosity, Acnologia started reading it, and discovered that unknown to all; Igneel had a secret lover – a gypsy woman. Knowing his brother was in love made him uneasy, so he decided to keep an eye on what he was writing. From then on, whenever Igneel was tending to his duties as Minister, Acnologia would sneak into his room, dig out the diary, and read every new detail about his brother's mysterious sweetheart. This went on for a couple of months…" She paused to change the mood of the story, "…but about a week before Igneel was supposed to go to Mercurius to attend the Grand Magic Ball, Acnologia's worse fears were realized."

Zeref's curiosity got the better of him, "What? What happened?"

"According to the diary, Igneel had decided to ask his lover, the gypsy, to be his bride the following night," Mavis answered. "Of course, this sent Acnologia into a panic. He knew that if his brother married, and then went on to have children, he'd be pushed back in line, and his chances of become Minister would disappear."

Unease began to settle in Zeref's stomach. "What did he do?"

"Someone no one should _ever_ do to their brother," Mavis replied, her voice laced with sorrow. "He grabbed a cloak, went to a tavern that night, and hired wizards from dark guilds to pose as guards. Two and a half weeks later, as the carriage was nearing the Palace of Justice, the criminals set an explosive lacrima in the carriage. The bomb detonated, killing Igneel in front of thousands of people."

"No…" Zeref breathed in disbelief.

Jellal added, "How could he murder his own brother?"

"For power," Mavis answered simply. "Acnologia craved power and wealth so much that he was willing to commit such atrocities. He believed himself to be a righteous man, proud of his virtues, but a sadistic darkness corrupted his heart. He was willing to commit evil for what he believed was the greater good, to establish his vision of a world filled with order and perfection."

Jellal assumed, "So that's why he's after the gypsies."

"That's only half the reason," Mavis said.

"Half the reason?" Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"You'll find out," Mavis assured, and she resumed her narration. "After Igneel's death, Acnologia got exactly what he wanted; the title of Minister of Crocus."

"That's horrible…" Zeref felt his heart break.

"Indeed it was," Mavis agreed. "But the story doesn't end here…"

Zeref looked up hopefully, "What happened?"

Mavis continued, "One month after Igneel was dead, our gypsy ancestors revealed a prophecy in the form of a poem." She cleared her throat and recited:

 ** _Though Minister Igneel is dead and gone,  
In this city, his noble blood lives on  
In the midst of the brother's reign  
The strongest strength will be found through pain  
Then the secrets will be known by all  
The true heir of Crocus will cause Acnologia to fall  
And be the greatest hero and savior of the city  
To ensure peace, prosperity, and serenity._**

Mavis resumed reading her book, "The prophecy came to Acnologia in a dream, and troubled him for weeks. In hopes of gaining some sort of clue, Acnologia went back to his brother's diary. He discovered that Igneel had snuck out of the Palace of Justice the night before he left for Mercurius, and made an entry in the early hours of that morning… an entry that made his blood run cold: a child."

"A child?" Zeref exclaimed. "You mean, Igneel had a child? Does that mean… he got married to the gypsy woman?"

"Exactly!" Mavis proclaimed. "When Acnologia read that entry in Igneel's diary, the prophecy instantly made sense. Many months before Igneel was killed, he wed the gypsy woman in a secret ceremony in Notre Dame. The gypsy was pregnant with Igneel's child; a child destined to end his reign forever."

"So it's not the gypsies he hates…" Zeref concluded. "It's what they know!"

"Precisely," Mavis nodded. "The true reason behind Acnologia's hostility against gypsies was to ensure his title as Minister remained his and prevent the prophecy from being fulfilled. He is desperate to capture and destroy the gypsies, because he's certain that if he can just find their hideout— _our_ hideout, the Court of Miracles— he can blackmail them into telling him who and where Igneel's child is. Over time, Acnologia darkened, consumed by paranoia and vengeance, because he knew that every day, every week, every month, and every year that goes by, his son is getting older and stronger."

"The child is a son?" Zeref asked.

"Which leads us to the day you were born, twenty years ago," Mavis flipped the next pages of her book. "The day after Igneel died, the gypsy woman caught wind of the prophecy. Fearful that she was targeted by Acnologia's wrath, she retreated to the Court of Miracles to safeguard Igneel's newborn."

"The gypsy woman… Does she have a name?" Zeref wondered.

"Yes," Mavis answered. "Her name was Margaret. Margaret Dragneel."

"Margaret Dragneel?" Natsu gasped. "That's the name of my mother!"

Mavis continued, "Six months later, Margaret finally released the baby from her womb, with my help. How we rejoiced the birth of Igneel's child!" Her voice became tinged with sorrow again, "But minutes after the baby was born, Margaret's face was wrought with despair…" She paused to let it sink in, "…the baby died of birth."

Zeref's jaw dropped. "Oh, no…"

Mavis continued reading her book, "My gypsy brethren tried their hardest to bring the baby back to life. We tried everything possible, from potions to healing spells, but it was too late. Even my knowledge of magic wasn't enough. And thus, Margaret decided, if that's what it took to restore life to her newborn son, that she would attempt the impossible…"

Jellal asked, "What did she do?"

With a deep sigh, Mavis answered, "Margaret chanted an ancient forbidden spell from the Book of Anhkseram to resurrect the baby. The spell was a complete success; how we rejoiced again! Unfortunately, the resurrection spell came with a dangerous side effect: if a dead person is revived by Ankhseram Black Magic, he becomes afflicted with the curse as well."

"Curse… baby…" Zeref repeated the words. He looked down at the ground in thought. As soon as Mavis mentioned the curse, his brain began processing everything he just heard, from Igneel to Acnologia to Margaret... The rest of the gypsies, who gathered to hear Mavis's tale, also began thinking to figure out who Margaret's child is. Then Happy. Then Jellal. Put all these things together, and that could only mean one thing…

And finally, everyone's eyes widened with extreme realization.

" **HE'S IGNEEL'S SON!** "

" **I'M IGNEEL'S SON!** " Zeref screamed in absolute shock. " **IGNEEL IS MY FATHER, AND MARGARET IS MY MOTHER!** "

"Correct!" Mavis screamed with excitement in her voice. "Your name is Zeref Dragneel, son of Minister Igneel Dragneel and rightful heir to the position of Minister of Crocus."

"Zeref… Dragneel?" Natsu gasped in disbelief, breathing rapidly and grasping his chest. "I have a big brother?!" He then yelled excitedly, " **I HAVE A BIG BROTHER! I'M SO HAPPY! MY FAMILY IS BIG!** " He ran around the Court of Miracles, screaming, "Hey, everyone! Have you heard the news? I'm a little brother! Woo-hoo! Gray! Lucy! Wendy! Romeo! Guess what?! I'm a little brother!" He ran in random circles, hoping to inform someone, anyone, that he was related to Zeref.

"And… Natsu is my brother, too!" Zeref cried, his voice brimming with disbelief and excitement, and his hand holding his chest. "I have a family!"

"May I continue?" Mavis asked, holding her book.

Zeref took a deep breath and calmed down. He said, "Sure, go ahead."

Mavis read the last pages of her book, "A week after you were brought back to life, Acnologia's spies discovered the Court of Miracles by accident. They were under orders from Acnologia, the new Minister of Crocus, to assassinate Margaret and her baby, before the infant could rise to power. We fought valiantly, and no one told the location of our secret sanctuary. After much deliberation, I decided that you should be secretly hidden away. Margaret's housemaid, Belno, died in her attempt to take you to the cathedral for safety. And that was the day Acnologia took you in."

"What about Natsu?" Zeref asked.

Mavis replied, "He was born a few minutes after you. Until today, it was believed Igneel only had one heir, but he actually has two." She then closed the book, before it disappeared into thin air. "And that is the end of the story of your past. The miraculous birth and rebirth of a baby, and the birth of a second one. Both of you are twins: you, the elder one, and Natsu, the younger one."

"I can't believe it…" Zeref whispered. "All these years, I've been living in the bell tower, but where I really belong… is here!" He then decided to change the subject, his voice contorted with worry, "But what about my curse? It brought me back to life when I died of childbirth. Is there any way to break it?"

"Actually, there is one way," Mavis answered. "The Ankhseram Resurrection Spell granted you the Contradictory Curse, but fortunately, one thing can break it. The day after your mother resurrected you, she bestowed upon you this very important teaching: _Only an act of true courage can destroy the evil that flows within you._ "

Zeref wondered, "An act of true courage? It's the only way to break the curse? What does that even mean?"

Mavis explained, "My mother once told me that sometimes, the road to enlightenment is not an easy one. The counter-effect to the Contradictory Curse states that the only way to break it is to gain the strength to perform an act of _true courage_ , an act so _pure_ and _just_ that we let nature take its course." She stood up from her chair and went closer to Zeref, "And, just for the record, if I may take this moment… I was cursed, too."

Zeref gasped, "The Contradictory Curse took you, too?"

"Yes," Mavis nodded. "A long time ago, I was afflicted when I used the Law spell to save a friend of mine. It took me a while, but I succeeded in breaking the curse with my own act of true courage."

"A long time ago?" Zeref raised an eyebrow. "Then why are you still a child?"

Mavis giggled, "My physical childlike appearance remains the same, no matter how old I get." She then touched Zeref's hands, "I know how you felt, Zeref. About your curse... Can you imagine the agony? The pain of inheriting a magic that kills life?" Her eyes began to shine with tears, "But if there is one thing I learned worthwhile, pain only makes us stronger and allows us to move on." Tears slowly streamed down her cheek, "I felt the same way you do, Zeref. The pain of being cursed, the pain of being cast out, the pain of being despised… I found it in you, as you did in me."

Zeref's eyes streamed with tears as well. He whispered, "Happiness, joy, and people who care for you... It relieves your pain and sadness."

Mavis sniffled, wrapping her arms around Zeref, "Zeref, I want to be your friend."

Zeref reciprocated the hug by wrapping his own arms, "As do I."

As the Black Wizard stood up from his chair, he went down on his knees as he and Mavis hugged each other, weeping. Jellal, Erza, Millianna, Natsu, Happy, and the rest of the gypsies were touched by the emotional scene. A youth who died of birth and was brought back to life at the cost of being cursed, and another cursed youth, living a life of grief and isolation… their only relief was happiness and people that care deeply for them.

"That's a manly moment," Elfman Strauss remarked, feeling tears of his own. "WHY MUST IT BE SO CUTE?!"

"It seems you have a soft spot, Elfman," Lucy smiled, wiping a tear from her eyes. Levy nodded in agreement.

"Uh, Gypsy Queen?" Natsu tried to interrupt.

"CAN YOU SEE WE'RE HAVING A MOMENT, NATSU?!" Mavis sobbed, hugging Zeref tightly, her tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls.

"Sorry, Gypsy Queen," Natsu apologized. "I'd hate to break up the emotional scene, but… **IT'S AN EMERGENCY!** " He screamed, catching everyone's attention. " **THE COURT IS UNDER ATTACK!** "

"Emergency… under… Oh, no!" Jellal cried in realization, darting from his magical chair, "We forgot to warn the gypsies!" He stepped to the edge of the gallows past Zeref and Mavis and yelled, "We came to warn you! Acnologia's coming!"

The gypsies gasped in horror at the troublesome news.

"He says he knows where you're hiding, and he's attacking at dawn with a thousand men!" Jellal continued.

"Acnologia discovered the Court?" Mavis exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

Jellal answered, "Um, because you were too busy telling Zeref's story."

Mavis blushed and chuckled sheepishly, "Oops."

Erza decided to take charge, "Then let's waste no time. We must leave immediately. There's a secret passageway to the mountains on the outskirts of the city. In case of an emergency, our fellow gypsies prepared a safe place to coordinate a new sanctuary. We must go! Hurry!"

In response, every gypsy wasted no time in packing their things to follow their backup plan. As Zeref and Mavis stood up and dried their tears, they climbed down from the gallows, along with Erza, Millianna, and Jellal, and the magical seats had disappeared.

"You took a terrible risk coming here," Erza remarked, hugging Jellal. "It may not exactly show, but we're grateful."

"Don't thank me," Jellal said, gesturing to Zeref. "Thank Zeref. He found the Court."

"You should be grateful," Mavis smiled at Zeref, caressing his hand with her two warm, silky hands. "Without your help, Jellal would never have found his way here."

Zeref smiled back with a blush, "And I would never learn the truth of my past."

"Nor would I!" a deep, condescending voice barked out. No… it couldn't be!

Zeref and his friends glanced up to see Acnologia standing at the entrance of the Court of Miracles, as promised, about a thousand men standing behind him. The soldiers quickly rushed in and surrounded the gypsies, brandishing their spears against them.

" **IT'S ACNO-WACNO! RUN FOR YOUR LI—** " Millianna tried to get away, but was pinned down. The rest of the soldiers surrounded Zeref, Mavis, Erza, and Jellal and pointed their spears at them.

"After twenty years of searching, the Court of Miracles is mine at last," Acnologia smiled in satisfaction, slowly making his way to the group. "Dear Zeref, I always knew you would someday be of use to me." He brushed Zeref's hair gently with his hand as he went by.

"No," Zeref whispered despairingly.

"What are you talking about?" Erza scowled.

"Why, he led me right to you, my dear," Acnologia said charmingly. "I followed him here."

"You're a liar," Mavis spat.

"And look who else I've caught in my net," Acnologia continued, noticing Mavis. "Mavis Vermillion, the Gypsy Queen. With their leader in my hands, I shall rid this city of gypsies now and forever!" He then eyed Jellal, "Oh, and Captain Jellal Fernandez, back from the dead. Another _miracle,_ no doubt. I shall remedy that."

"Why, you—" Jellal growled, trying to attack Acnologia. The Minister backed away, his eyes focused on Zeref, revealed to be his nephew, the son of the brother he killed.

"Zeref Dragneel," Acnologia identified the young man in front of him. "The name of my inferior elder brother. I overheard your story through the catacombs, and how your mother's maid died trying to save you."

"You lied to me," Zeref snapped. For the first time in his life, he had shown anger towards his former master. "You lied to me, used me, treated me like a tool! You killed your own brother— **MY** father— just to ensure your place in the city!"

"Exactly, **MY** place!" Acnologia laughed cruelly. "Igneel was _never_ fit to be the leader of this city..."

"Igneel was more of a leader— more of a father— than you'll ever be!" Zeref retorted angrily, his rage rising rapidly. "He didn't kill and torture innocent people just to get what he wants!"

Acnologia smirked, "Maybe so, but I've got everyone convinced that the gypsies are evil… In the eyes of this city, I'm their greatest hero." He crossed his arms, "Your gypsy friends saved me the trouble of tracking down the heir of my pathetic brother. And now, I'm going to return the favor." He turned to all of the captured gypsies and announced, "There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow. And you're all invited to attend!" He then turned to his guards, "Lock them up."

"You won't get away with this…" Zeref spat, an uncharacteristic venom in his voice, and the irises in his eyes suddenly glowed red.

Acnologia was unfazed by Zeref's threat. He chuckled evilly, "My dear nephew… I already have."

"Acnologia…" Zeref's rage began to increase, along with the glow in his eyes. "You… you… **YOU—** "

At that moment, before the Black Wizard could lash out, Acnologia flung a swift fist into Zeref's stomach. The black-haired youth lurched, his eyes snapping open, and he lost a large amount of breath.

" **ZEREF!** " Mavis screamed, her face contorted with fear as she watched her new friend knocked unconscious. Acnologia had an expression of cruel ecstasy on his face.

"Take him back to the bell tower," the evil Minister instructed Kain and Rustyrose, who began to drag Zeref's unmoving body away. "And make sure he stays there."

"Acnologia Dragneel!" Mavis shouted angrily, catching Acnologia's attention. "You won't last forever! Sooner or later, someone will succeed! Your days of tyranny are numbered!" She gasped for breath, "Your stain will be wiped from this city!" Then, her mouth was gagged by a handkerchief, before she was dragged away along with Zeref, Jellal, and the gypsies.

Acnologia glared back, "Not if I wipe _your_ stain first."

" **ACNO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BROTHER!** "

Natsu, who had somehow avoided capture from Acnologia's guards, pounced towards the Minister, his fist burning with hot fire. Suddenly, a powerful burst of ethereal aura formed around Acnologia. And the next second, when Acnologia screamed, an enormous blast of blue flames blew Natsu away, destroying a large part of the Court of Miracles.

* * *

"Natsu! Natsu!"

Natsu heard a voice coming from nearby, garbled, like he was underwater. He tried to open his eyes, but couldn't muster the effort. Two soft and fuzzy objects touched his cheek.

"Natsu! C'mon, buddy! Wake up!"

Natsu finally managed to open his eyes. He was knocked out by Acnologia's massive attack, and lay down in front of Happy, who tried to wake him up.

"Thank goodness!" Happy cried in relief.

"W-What happened?" Natsu groaned. "What time is it?"

"You've been knocked out cold. And it's eight in the morning," Happy explained, and he added in a panicked tone, "Acnologia attacked the Court of Miracles. He's captured everyone, and he's gonna take 'em to a bonfire in the square!"

"No!" Natsu gasped, sitting up quickly. Looking around, he realized that the Court of Miracles was deserted and left in ruins. "Acno's gonna cook our friends into roast beef!"

Happy noted worriedly, "And if the beef's roasted, it's not gonna taste good for us!"

"C'mon, Happy! We gotta hurry!" Natsu shouted, urging Happy to follow him.

"Aye, sir!" Happy nodded, and he followed Natsu to the square, hoping they weren't too late.


	14. The Battle of Notre Dame

The next morning, at the square in front of Notre Dame, the citizens had gathered to witness the commencement of the bonfire. At the center of the platform, Erza, now dressed in white, was tied to a wooden stake with a rope around her waist, and bundles of dry straw were thrown at her feet. The gypsies and Jellal had been thrown into large cages, anxious of whatever fate awaited them after the bonfire was finished.

The Minister of Crocus stood on the platform, overseeing the progress of the execution. The crowd recognized his dark blue outfit, his high collared black cape, and his long dark blue hair. Boos and hisses welcomed Acnologia, as the crowd recognized him as the man who burned down their houses and persecuted their neighbors. However, the Minister paid no attention to the angry screams as he began his proclamation.

"The gypsy, Erza Scarlet, has been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft," Acnologia announced, reading a proclamation in the form of a scroll. "The sentence: death!"

"Let her go! She's done nothing wrong! She's innocent!" Resounding shouts of anger erupted as the citizens tried to push past the guards. Despite their best efforts, they were pushed back, and the guards had no intention of letting anyone interrupt the ceremony. Kain Hikaru and Rustyrose tossed more sheaves of straw, piling up on Erza, and Azuma was holding the torch to start the bonfire. When Archdeacon Makarov saw the commotion outside, he tried to intervene, but was held back by two guards, barring the way with their spears.

Erza turned to her side as Acnologia took the torch from Azuma and strode in front of her. Looking at the crimson-haired gypsy's eyes, he dropped his voice to speak to her alone.

"The time has come, Erza," Acnologia told her. His voice had no tone of gloating to it; it was as if he was reminding a helpless girl of the impending consequences. "You stand upon the brink of the abyss." His lips then formed a grin, "Yet even now, it is not too late. If you listen to my offer, I'll consider letting you go."

Erza scowled, "Why don't you just kill me now?"

"Why would I kill you when I see a lot of good things in you?" Acnologia chuckled softly. "When I met you the first time, you had shown tremendous promise. You can still be of some important use." His grin festered, with a bit of seductive charm in it, "Become my mistress, Erza. Join me, and together, we will bring this city to a higher social order. And in return, I will make your dreams come true. I will give you anything you desire. And I will save you from the flames of this world and the next. Choose me…" Acnologia's voice then changed to a threatening note as he inched the torch closer to the stake, "…or the fire."

Erza's only reply was a spit in Acnologia's face and a defiant glare. Acnologia glared back, and he decided that if she cannot be his, she might as well just burn.

"The gypsy, Erza Scarlet, has refused to recant," Acnologia projected over the crowd. "This evil witch has put the soul of every living citizen in Crocus in awful jeopardy!"

* * *

As Acnologia's booming invocation echoed, up in the bell tower stood a despondent Zeref, his arms and legs chained to the pillars, preventing any chance of escape. He didn't have the heart to attempt escape; he felt guilty for putting his friends in danger. The three gargoyles caught wind of Zeref's capture and tugged on the chains, desperately trying to free their friend.

"C'mon, Z-Man!" Yury shouted, pulling on a chain. "Snap out of it!"

"Your friends are down there!" Precht added, trying to saw at a chain with a sharp rock.

"It's all my fault," Zeref said sadly. "Everybody's in danger because of me."

"It's not your fault!" Zera cried, trying to bite the chains in half. "You're trying to help your friends! They need you! More than ever! You've got to break these chains!"

"I tried," Zeref responded. "The chains are outmoded with metal that cancels out magic. But what difference would it make?"

"No, it can't be over like this!" Precht exclaimed. "You can't let Acnologia win!"

"He already has," Zeref pointed out despairingly.

"So you're givin' up?" Yury cried in disbelief, dropping a chain. "That's it? You're just gonna let 'em die?!"

"These chains aren't what's holding you back, Zeref," Zera stated sternly.

"Leave me alone," Zeref spat, turning his head away.

The gargoyles were shocked and hurt by what he just said. How could their best friend turn them away like that? They were upset to hear that Zeref had admitted loss, and he was going to let his friends suffer at the hands of a madman. If he had surrendered himself to his fate, there was nothing they could do.

"Okay," Yury sighed sadly. "Okay, Z-Man. We'll leave you alone." He walked to the balustrade and turned straight so he was facing the execution, before he turned to stone.

"After all, we're only made out of stone," Precht added, standing by Yury, facing outside, and turning to stone as well.

"We just thought you were made of something stronger…" Zera mused, sitting by her friends and following suit.

Zeref just stood there hopelessly, listening as Acnologia's voice continued to boom out. The Black Wizard looked up at the rafters with a tear streaming down his cheek, dreading what was to come.

Wait… the chains…

Zeref's eyes widened, and quickly sprang to his feet, the chains wrapped around his body rattling with every movement. And then it hit him.

The chains were not only tied to the pillars, but the bells as well! The chains also had weak spots that could only be broken by large vibrations!

"…for justice, for Crocus, and for her own salvation…"

As Acnologia's voice rang across the square, Zeref finally made his decision. If his mother Margaret did the impossible, then so would he! His eyes reigniting with brave determination, and his irises burning with a red glow, he walked over to the edge of the balustrade and looked down.

"…it is my sacred duty to send this unholy demon back where she belongs!"

With that, Acnologia hurled the torch closer to the hay. The flaming end touched the straw, and the rest quickly caught fire below Erza's feet.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

With a loud and furious scream, Zeref used all of his strength, all of his might, to tug against the brute force of the chains. With every tug, the bells rang softer, then louder, and louder, and the pillars began to crack.

Down below, the fire stretched and burned every piece of straw, and Erza coughed from the smoke surrounding her. Through the smoke, she saw Acnologia's cruelly grinning face.

Zeref tugged the chains again, his next attempt even stronger than the last. The bells' sounds grew loud and strong, and the vibrations created cracks in the chains, causing them to fall along with the crumbling pillars.

Finally free from imprisonment, the Black Wizard emerged from the smoke with fire and anger in his eyes. He grabbed a rope, tied it around a large gargoyle's head, and swung down to the side of the cathedral. Bracing his feet against the wall, he saw Erza tied to the stake, consumed by the ring of fire. He ran alongside the building before jumping off and swinging to the platform below.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Happy, who had survived their ordeal at the Court of Miracles, arrived at the square in time to see Erza being burned at the stake.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted. "We're coming! Help is on the way!"

Then again, they don't have to as Natsu and Happy saw Zeref standing on the platform. Summoning a Water Magic Circle, the Black Wizard quickly extinguished the flames surrounding the stake with a giant wave of water. He untied Erza, who fell unconscious and into his arms. Pushing her onto his shoulder as guards climbed onto the platform, Zeref summoned an Ice Magic Circle, creating a hailstorm of ice that knocked down the guards. Finally, Zeref grabbed the rope and jumped off the platform, swinging on it.

"Zeref!" Acnologia exclaimed furiously, watching his nephew climbing up the cathedral. Mavis, Jellal, Natsu, Happy, the gypsies, and the crowd were excited to see Erza whisked away to safety.

"Way to go, Z-Man!" Natsu cheered.

Reaching the parapet in front of the large glass stained window, Zeref raised Erza's body into the sky and screamed in a loud and clear voice for the people to hear:

" **SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY! SANCTUARY!** "

The crowd answered Zeref's proclamation with screaming cheers. From where he stood, Acnologia gritted his teeth, his temper reaching a boiling point. He would not allow his nephew to win, no matter what. "Rustyrose!" he shouted.

"Sir!" Rustyrose saluted.

"Seize the cathedral!" Acnologia ordered.

* * *

Back up in the bell tower, Zeref carried Erza into a solitary room with a bed. He placed her gently on the bed as the gargoyles watched from the door. "Don't worry," Zeref said. "You'll be safe here."

"Charge!" Rustyrose's voice yelled.

Zeref turned to the gargoyles and cried, "Come on, guys! They need our help!"

"Alright!" the gargoyles shouted happily, and they followed Zeref outside.

"Now you're talkin'! That's the Z-Man we know!" Yury smirked.

"He's regained his confidence!" Precht added.

"Let's go! We've got a fight to catch!" Zera cried.

The Black Wizard stood on the parapet and threw his arms out, his hands glowing blue. Waving his arms in a circle, a large mist of ethereal light appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the entire cathedral. When the mist cleared, a giant magical barrier protecting the large structure took its place. Just as the guards were about to approach the cathedral, they were suddenly pushed back by the barrier's powerful force, flinging their bodies into the air and collapsing onto the ground.

Next, Zeref raised his arms and his hands glowed yellow. As if to answer his gestures, a giant storm cloud formed and surrounded the square, and a barrage of yellow lightning bolts rained down. The citizens ran to avoid them, but the guards weren't that lucky. Countless squadrons were electrocuted by the sheer force of the lightning bolts, and many objects were destroyed, including Acnologia's carriage.

"Come back, you cowards!" Acnologia screamed to his incompetent subordinates, who were forced to retreat. The evil Minister was flustered and frustrated. The gypsies' prophecy couldn't be more right; Igneel's heir had indeed grown strong. Pushing Azuma aside, he commanded his remaining soldiers, "You men, take down that barrier!"

The squadrons that elected to stay with Acnologia hurried over, leaving Kain Hikaru to guard Jellal's cage. Seizing the opportunity, Jellal grabbed Kain by the neck, knocked him out, and snatched the keys from him. "Alone at last!" he grinned, as he unlocked his cage and got out.

" **Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!** " Grasping the door of one particular cage, Natsu's hand glowed, and then ignited in a small explosion, destroying it. Inside the cage was Mavis, with her mouth gagged and her hands bound. "Don't worry, Gypsy Queen. I'll get you out of here," Natsu assured. He removed the handkerchief and ropes that restrained Mavis and helped her out of her cage.

Mavis smiled, "Thank you, Natsu."

Natsu asked, "What now?"

"We fight!" Mavis said in determination, and she climbed on top of her cage, holding a spear. She announced to all the citizens in the square, "Citizens of Crocus! Acnologia has persecuted our people, ransacked our city! And now, he has declared war on Notre Dame herself! Will we allow it?!"

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** " the citizens shouted, grabbing weapons, such as shovels and pitchforks. They broke open the gypsies' cages and opened the doors, allowing them to run out. Among them, in different cages, were Millianna, Gajeel, the Sabertooth Troupe, and the Lamia Scale Troupe.

As the battle began, the soldiers and the citizens, joined by the gypsies, met and engaged in physical combat. The gypsies fended off Acnologia's troops with their own brands of magic: from Dragon Slayer Magic to Maker Magic to Celestial Spirit Magic, whatever the works. Explosions and flashes of light flew everywhere as the battle intensified.

"I think the cavalry's here!" Yury grinned, as he, Precht, Zera, and Zeref watched the battle below. He pointed down, "Look! It's the Royal Army!"

True to Precht's words, the citizens and the gypsies weren't the only ones fighting. Regiments of soldiers bearing the royal symbol of Fiore assembled in the town square, and offered their assistance in the battle against Acnologia's army.

"The Royal Army?" Precht wondered. "I heard King Toma fell ill. I wonder who is leading it?"

As the gargoyles looked down closely, they were surprised to see that the one leading the Royal Army turned out to be Princess Hisui E. Fiore, riding on a white horse, and giving orders to her soldiers.

"Princess Hisui!" Zera exclaimed. "Acnologia thought she was too young to take charge of the army. I guess he's about to find out the hard way."

Yury then noticed a familiar-looking light blue-haired man, "Hey, isn't that…"

"Wally?" Precht wondered.

"Jelly," Zera guessed.

"Jellal!" Zeref exclaimed happily. He then noticed Mavis, "And Mavis, too! They're all okay!"

Jellal punched Azuma in the face, knocking his teeth out.

Waving his glowing hands, Zeref unleashed a variety of spells, from small meteors to tidal waves to lightning bolts, to decimate the advancing guards. He then telekinetically lifted a pile of rocks, throwing them down and smashing the soldiers' reinforcement carriages.

Meanwhile, Precht dropped a brick with a cringe, looking away. Yomazu looked up and got hit on the head by said brick. "Sorry, sorry," Precht apologized.

Yury picked up some rocks from the floor and crunched them into little pieces. He flew himself around, making airplane sounds, and landed onto the balustrade. He spat the little pebbles out of his mouth like a machine gun, knocking a few guards out.

"Fire the Jupiter Cannon!" Acnologia bellowed.

"Yes, sir!" Zoldeo saluted. He and Bluenote Stinger carried a large mechanical weapon known as the Jupiter Cannon, set it on the ground, and aimed it directly at the barrier protecting Notre Dame.

"All systems go!" Zoldeo operated the controls of the cannon. "Magic Energy charge commencing…" The cannon began compressing large amounts of magic, until it finally reached full power. "Charge complete! Ready… FIRE!"

The Jupiter Cannon released a compressed beam of energy towards the barrier. Once struck, a large explosion erupted. From out of the smoke, the barrier was still active and unscathed.

"Impossible!" Zoldeo exclaimed. "The barrier is still active! It's too strong! We need more Jupiter Cannons!"

"Then get more!" Acnologia yelled. "I want that barrier destroyed at once!"

"Right away, sir!" Zoldeo nodded, and he ran off.

Up in the cathedral, Yury and Precht were working on some contraption, sawing pieces of wood, throwing candles off a candelabrum, and pounding pegs into wood with a mallet.

Wendy Marvell and Romeo Conbolt ducked, avoiding Arlock swiping at them with a spear. The spear broke the prison stock holding Grandpa Rob. He stood up, shakily moving with excitement. "I'm free! I'm free!" he cried, before he fell into the sewers. "Dang it!"

As Yury and Precht were finishing their contraption, Zeref summoned a few more random elemental spells to repel the guards. For instance, Erigor, Rayule, Kageyama, Karacka, and Byard somehow managed to get past the barrier, but the Black Wizard, flickering his glowing hands, telekinetically lifted them up into the air and pushed them flying and screaming into the Seine River.

Yury and Precht finished building their latest contraption: a catapult. They pushed it over the edge as Precht said, "Ready... aim... fire!" The catapult fell in front of a surprised Abel, Briar, D-6, Goumon, Jerome, and Mary.

"Are you sure that's how it works?" Precht asked, scratching his head.

The catapult set off, sending the body onto the soldiers and slamming them before they got away.

"Works for me!" Yury grinned.

Back below, Jellal was locked in a battle with Rustyrose. They pushed, punched, and kicked each other, before Jellal stuffed his coat over his head, blinding him.

" **Kitty Kick!** " Millianna flung a straight kick, knocking Rustyrose near Achilles, Jellal's horse.

"Achilles, sit," Jellal called.

Rustyrose looked up in shock as Achilles sat on his face with his rear ends. "Ahh! Ahh! Get off me!"

Millianna smirked, "How's that for kitty horsepower?"

"Yeah!" Jellal cheered, and he gave Millianna a hi-five.

On the balustrade, Zera summoned hundreds of pigeons and sent them to attack the guards. She cackled, "Fly, my pretties! Fly, fly!" A squadron of guards led by Kawazu saw the birds flying down. They made a run for it as birds pecked them repeatedly, scaring them away.

Meanwhile, Acnologia's men gathered multiple Jupiter Cannons and fired a rain of blasts, trying to destroy the protective barrier, but no matter how many shots were fired, the barrier remained invincible. "Put your backs into it!" Acnologia bellowed. Soon, the cannons showed signs of being depleted of its magical energies, and they began overheating in the process.

Up in the cathedral, Zeref and the gargoyles decided to initiate their final retaliation, knowing that Acnologia's forces were weakening by the minute. Zeref raised his arms, and with a thunderous cry, his glowing hands touched the ground, creating an immense shockwave that spread all over the cathedral. If that wasn't surprising enough, the statues surrounding Notre Dame came to life and removed themselves from their usual spots! With a flick of his hands, Zeref gave out the order, "Attack!"

The living statues advanced to attack the remnants of Acnologia's army, destroying all of the Jupiter Cannons and the guards' carriages along the way. Finally unable to withstand the Black Wizard's assault, Acnologia's soldiers ran away from the square, leaving the baffled Minister behind.

Acnologia was shell-shocked, then furious. His army had been defeated, and his nephew drove them away! Burning with more rage than ever, he decided to personally finish what his men could not. With a loud roar, Acnologia pounced high into the air and pounded on the barrier multiple times, his fists colliding with the electrifying force, and each pound creating huge shockwaves. Seizing his chance, he grasped the force holding the barrier, and in one swift movement, Acnologia ripped the whole barrier apart! **WHOOSH!** The barrier surrounding Notre Dame was torn asunder, its remnants dissolving into ethereal magma that fell and surrounded the cathedral's entrance, burning everything in its path.

Acnologia, his clothing scorched and torn as a result of destroying the barrier, broke down the doors with a single kick and went inside. Mavis and Natsu took notice. Fearing that Zeref could be in danger, they decided to follow Acnologia.

The evil Minister of Crocus began making his way towards the spiral staircase, but Archdeacon Makarov stopped him.

"Acnologia, have you gone mad?!" Makarov exclaimed. "I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God!"

"Silence, you old fool!" Acnologia growled, grabbing the old man by the collar and shoving him aside. "The Black Wizard and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere."

Climbing up the spiral staircase, he closed the door, created a protective barrier around it, and advanced upward. He still had a score to settle with his nephew. He was unaware that Mavis used her magic to disable the barrier, and she and Natsu walked up to follow him.


	15. An Act of True Courage

"We've done it Erza!" Zeref cried, returning to the room where Erza was. "We've beaten them back! Come and see!" He turned to look out the door, then looked back and noticed that Erza was still lying on the bed, still unable to move since she was rescued from the fire. "Erza?" Zeref said in confusion, approaching Erza's bed. "Erza, wake up. You're safe now." He gently touched her face, but she didn't stir. "Erza?" When she didn't answer a third time, Zeref immediately assumed the worst. Dread began to dawn on him. "Oh, no…"

The gargoyles, who were observing the scene silently from the door, were shocked and heartbroken. Zera covered her mouth with her hands, as if she was about to cry. Zeref grabbed a spoonful of water, gently tipped Erza's head up, and tried to run the water into her mouth in hopes that she could drink it. The water just spilled down her face.

"Oh, no," Zeref whispered sadly. He lifted her hand and pressed it against his cheek, slowly trembling and breaking down. He squeezed Erza's wrist, trying to find a pulse, but there was nothing. Deciding that Zeref needed some time alone, Yury, Precht, and Zera closed the door without saying a word.

Finally losing the emotional battle, Zeref flung his arms around Erza's lifeless form and began to sob, his entire body shivering from the devastating loss. Erza was the first real friend he ever made in his life, besides the gargoyles, and it was her courage and kindness that inspired him to go into the outside world. His time together with Erza had been the most cherished moments of his life, but those moments came to an end when Jellal came along. Erza's blossoming relationship with Jellal was heartbreaking enough, but seeing her die in front of his eyes was the worst.

It was a painful reminder that friendship can give you strength, but losing friendship could render you powerless. And Zeref learned it the hard way.

Behind him, the door slowly opened. Acnologia, with his clothes charred, sneaked in to find Zeref continuing to cry over Erza's body. He approached him and laid a hand on his shoulder. The black-haired youth became aware of his evil uncle's arrival. "You killed her..."

"It was my duty," Acnologia confessed, his face contorted with fake sadness. "Horrible as it was, I hope you can forgive me."

 _Forgive?_ How could Zeref forgive Acnologia after what he had done to Erza? To his father, Igneel? To everyone else? He ignored his uncle and kept on crying.

"There, there, Zeref," Acnologia whispered. "I know it hurts. But now, the time has come to end your suffering."

Just then, the door opened, but neither Zeref nor Acnologia paid attention. Natsu and Mavis, who had followed Acnologia to the bell tower, saw the cold-hearted Minister inching his face closer to Zeref's back. Their eyes widened in horror, fearing what Acnologia was about to do to the helpless black-haired youth.

"Zeref!" Mavis screamed.

"Look out!" Natsu shouted.

"Forever," Acnologia concluded, his smile growing vicious as his teeth suddenly began to grow into sharper fangs. Ethereal energy surging, his face slowly morphed into that of a black dragon's head with white beady eyes.

On the wall in front of them, Zeref saw Acnologia's shadow taking the form of a monstrous beast. He whipped around and gasped as the villain raised his jaws to bite his body. But in the nick of time, Zeref grasped Acnologia's open jaws, the dragon head flashing its teeth menacingly. The Black Wizard was scared of fighting Acnologia at first, but then, in a fit of rage, he unleashed a black lightning bolt that struck his uncle's chest, pushing him against the wall, before his dragon face reverted back to human form. When Acnologia looked up, Zeref advanced towards him with a menacing glare, his irises glowing brighter than before.

"Now, now…" Acnologia stammered nervously. "Listen to me, Zeref…"

"No, **YOU** listen!" Zeref yelled, interrupting his uncle. "All my life, you've told me the world is a dark, cruel place! But now I see the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you!"

"Zeref?" a voice murmured.

Zeref turned around to see Erza sitting up weakly, regaining a bit of consciousness. "Erza!" he cried in relief. He ran over to her, with Mavis and Natsu joining him.

"Thank goodness," Mavis breathed. "You're still alive!"

"You're one tough cookie," Natsu remarked.

"She lives…" Acnologia growled, pushing himself to his feet. Gathering more ethereal energy, he fired a huge blast of fire from his mouth.

"No!" Zeref braced Erza from the incoming blast.

" **Fairy Barrier!** " Mavis stepped in front of the blast and summoned an impenetrable barrier of bright light, destroying Acnologia's attack and guarding Erza.

"Now's our chance! **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** " Transforming himself into a living spear of burning aura, Natsu slammed Acnologia's chest and shoved him into the wall, destroying it in the process.

"Zeref, go! Help your brother!" Mavis shouted, pulling Erza close to hug her. "I'll take care of her!"

"Right!" Zeref nodded, and he followed Natsu through the hole in the wall.

* * *

At the balcony, Zeref and Natsu confronted Acnologia near the parapet, who had recovered from Natsu's attack.

"Zeref and Natsu, two brothers, born from the same inferior brother I killed! You thought you could attack your own uncle?" Acnologia sneered incredulously at his two nephews, cracking his knuckles.

Natsu countered, "You've gone way too far, Acno! Is it worth killing your own family over some silly job?"

"Igneel refused to turn over his position as Minister to me!" Acnologia snapped. "He betrayed me! He promised that I would make a better leader of this city. That we would create a perfect world together! He broke that promise!" He hobbled closer to Zeref and Natsu, and lowered his voice, "My brother married a gypsy woman, a witch, and he planned to corrupt the city from within. And that's when I realized…" He gestured to himself, " _I_ am the rightful and _only_ savior and protector of this city! What my brother can do, I can do better!"

"You're wrong," Zeref denied adamantly. "You're no savior, and you're no protector. And you're _not_ our uncle. You're just a sad old man with a dark heart."

" **FOOLS!** " Acnologia bellowed, and his voice was loud and monstrous. The ethereal aura surrounding his body grew stronger than ever, and it was strong enough to make the ground shake. " **You're the ones that are wrong! Now, you will burn, just like the rest!** "

And just like that, the evil Minister underwent a physical ground-shaking transformation. His muscular density increased, his clothes ripped, his hands sharpened into claws, his teeth grew into fangs, and his body expanded until his build had become massive, standing at more than a hundred feet. His eyes were white and beady, his upper body was covered in black scales, decorated by spiraling blue markings, his lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, were gray, and his back bore feathery large wings. Natsu and Zeref looked with horror as their evil uncle completed his horrific transformation.

"I can't believe it," Zeref cried in shock. "Acnologia transformed into a dragon!"

"That's Dragonification Magic," Natsu recognized. "Acnologia is a legendary Chaos Dragon Slayer with the power to transform into a dragon at will. Only the best and advanced Dragon Slayers can use that technique!"

" **Correct, nephew!** " Acnologia spoke in his dragon form. " **I am a master of Chaos Dragon Slayer Magic… and the power of Dragonification! This is the ultimate power that has been granted to me! The power to burn all that is impure! For I am the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse… the Dragon King!** " He then cackled, " **Hundreds of victims have known death by my hand. It is time that you joined them!** " He acted first by landing a swipe of his claw, but Zeref and Natsu dodged the attack.

"Hey, Z-Man!" Natsu called. "You think you can fight?"

"I'll do my best to help you," Zeref answered. "We're brothers, after all."

"Let's do this!" the two shouted in unison.

Zeref and Natsu charged at Acnologia, and they landed multiple blows and magic techniques against him. The Black Dragon tried to catch the two, but they were too small and fast for his large bulky frame.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** "

" **Thunderstorm of the Nine Kingdoms!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Claw!** "

" **Tidal Waves of Turmoil!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!** "

" **Heavenly Predation!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

" **Rain of Boulders!** "

" **Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!** "

" **Terra Blizzard!** "

Acnologia was decimated and injured by the combined might of Zeref and Natsu's spells. Seizing the opportunity, Natsu smacked Acnologia's rear with **Fire Dragon's Claw** , sending him into the air. Natsu laughed at his expense, but Acnologia aligned himself with his wings, and smashed Natsu into the ground with his foot.

"Natsu!" Zeref cried.

Acnologia took advantage of his hesitation to smack his nephew into a rooftop of the cathedral, destroying it with massive force. Natsu groaned and emerged from Acnologia's foot, angry as can be.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist 3-Hit Combo!** " Natsu punched and broke every single toe on Acnologia's left foot, causing the dragon to scream in pain.

" **Great Ethereal Javelin!** " Zeref emerged from the ruins of the rooftop, transforming into a spiral spear of light. He struck Acnologia's chest, sending him hurling towards another cathedral rooftop. **BOOM!**

"Great job, Z-Man!" Natsu raised his thumb up.

Zeref landed down and regrouped with Natsu. He said, "It's no problem."

Suddenly, Acnologia leaped up with his wings and grabbed Natsu's body with his claw. Natsu screamed in pain as Acnologia squeezed his claw tightly with the intent of making his target suffocate, glancing at his younger nephew with a cruel smirk.

" **Scale Breaking Laser Eyes!** " In response, Zeref rushed forward and shot a red laser beam from his eyes, which melted the scales on Acnologia's body. This caused Acnologia to roar out in pain and release Natsu from his grip. Zeref resumed firing his Scale Breaking Laser technique, damaging the rest of Acnologia's scales. Unable to withstand the pain, Acnologia let out a primal roar and banged his fists on the ground, the resulting shockwave pushing Zeref and Natsu backwards.

Natsu smirked, "Looks like somebody's mad."

" **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " Acnologia breathed a giant stream of ethereal fire against the two Dragneel brothers.

"Look out!" Zeref alerted. " **Black Night Blast!** " Forming his hands together, Zeref fired a large black beam from his hands, pushing the **Chaos Dragon's Roar** back. After a few minutes of blast vs. blast, the **Black Night Blast** broke through the **Chaos Dragon's Roar** and sent the Black Dragon tumbling to the ground. **BOOM!** A cloud of dust and rubble flew up from where he was struck.

"Do you think he's finished?" Natsu wondered.

" **No… but you are!** " Acnologia's voice boomed. " **Chaos Dragon's Roar!** " Rising up from the rubble, the Black Dragon breathed his trademark fire breath on Natsu, the latter screaming as the ethereal flames scorched him. When the attack stopped, Natsu collapsed to the ground, dazed and scorched.

"Natsu!" Zeref was troubled by Natsu's injuries. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Natsu groaned. "Don't worry about me."

" **I** **should've known you would risk your life to save that gypsy witch and your brother, just as your parents sacrificed their lives to protect you,** " Acnologia snarled at Zeref. " **For instance, the day after I took you in, I found your mother wandering the streets to find you…** " He added in a sadistic tone, " **…and I killed her with my bare hands.** "

"What?" Zeref was shocked at this revelation. First, he killed Igneel, and now Margaret?

" **Now, I'm going to do what I should have done twenty years ago!** " Acnologia roared, and his swung his claw to strike Zeref. The black-haired youth barely had time to dodge, since he exhausted most of his magic.

" **Fairy Barrier!** " Fortunately, Mavis stepped in front of Zeref and blocked Acnologia's claw with her Fairy Barrier, the collision creating a massive shockwave that cracked the balcony open. The marbled floor was split in two, and Zeref fell off and towards the square below, but not before grabbing a broken edge. Gasping, Mavis scrambled over and grabbed Zeref's hand, trying to pull him back up the balcony.

"Hold on…" Mavis whispered desperately. "Hold on…"

Acnologia had found his chance. The blood-red sky cast a frightening glow on the Black Dragon's bleeding and bruised figure, and his breath was ranked with exhaustion. He laughed with malicious delight, as he waited for the day his enemies were destroyed all at once. Gathering his remaining strength, Acnologia spread his wings and flew up in the air, and he gathered his energy to charge up his **Chaos Dragon's Roar** attack. It had increased to insurmountable levels, much to everyone's surprise. The attack was considered powerful enough to wipe out the whole cathedral!

Mavis shifted her eyes upward, and they widened in fear as Acnologia prepared his ultimate attack. Natsu, who quickly stood up and regained his strength, noticed that the Black Dragon was about to finish everyone off, and he had to think of a quick strategy to stop him.

Acnologia proclaimed boomingly, " **And He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit!** "

But despite the impending danger that awaited them, Zeref looked up and stared at Acnologia with determined eyes. Gathering his remaining energy, he fired a black lightning bolt, swift and sure, towards Acnologia's mouth before the Dragon Roar could fire. The fireball directly struck Acnologia's throat, igniting the glands that it poured from. Acnologia roared in pain as fire began to consume him from the inside out, his wings and body disintegrating into ashes as a result. Roaring in agony, the Black Dragon fell and collapsed into the ground in a mighty explosion, his remains dissolving into ashes.

Unfortunately, Zeref's grip on the broken balcony edge began to slip. "Zeref," Mavis muttered, trying to keep her grip on his wrist. "Zeref…" His hand slipped from hers, and he fell into the ground below. " **NOOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

Fortunately, someone several floors below caught Zeref in his arms with a grunt and pulled him into the cathedral; it was Jellal, who had miraculously appeared. Mavis breathed a sigh of relief and ran down the stairs.

When Zeref regained consciousness, he saw Jellal in front of him. Gratitude filling his heart, he gave the ex-captain a thankful hug. Albeit surprised, Jellal hugged him back. They separated when they heard someone running from behind.

At that moment, Mavis, Natsu, and Erza ran in, happy to see that Zeref and Jellal were safe and sound. They stood up, and Erza ran into Zeref's arms, hugging him. Smiling, he hugged her back. Next, it was Mavis's turn to hug Zeref, and then Natsu's.

Releasing Natsu, and seeing Jellal watching, Zeref knew exactly what to do. Taking both Erza and Jellal's hands, he put them together so their fingers entwined, and stepped back. Perhaps it was for the best; if Erza and Jellal were meant for each other, Zeref would gladly allow that. He just wanted Erza to be happy, whatever she decides.

Looking into each other's eyes, Erza and Jellal held each other close and kissed, while Zeref, Natsu, and Mavis watched on with smiles. The Black Wizard was about to hold hands with the Gypsy Queen when…

"Wait!" Zeref held back his hand. "Am I still cursed?"

Mavis's reply was a giggle. She answered, "Look at your hands."

Complying, Zeref stared at his bare hands, waiting for another black miasma to come out of his hands. After waiting for at least twenty seconds, no miasma came out. Then a minute. Then five minutes. Then ten minutes. At that moment, Zeref's eyes widened with surprise. Could it be…?

"No mist!" Zeref exclaimed. "There's no mist coming out of my hands! That means…"

"Yes!" Mavis cried happily. "You have found your act of true courage. Don't you see? You saved Erza from the bonfire, you defended the cathedral, and you defeated your uncle. This is the proof of an act of true courage! You have succeeded! You are free!"

"I'm free… I'm free!" Zeref looked at his hands, his body trembling with excitement. "I'm free! I'm not cursed anymore! **THIS IS THE HAPPIEST DAY OF MY LIFE!** " he screamed, running towards Natsu and giving him a big hug. " **THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!** "

"Big bro… too tight…" Natsu wheezed under Zeref's bone-crushing hug.

"Oops, sorry," Zeref chuckled, releasing him.

Mavis laughed, "You're free from the Black Arts of Ankhseram!"

Erza smiled, "It's a miracle!"

Jellal gave a thumbs up, "Congrats, Zeref!"

Natsu cheered, "You rock, bro!"

And with that, the four celebrated their greatest triumph; the defeat of Minister Acnologia and the end of Zeref's curse. Today was a long and exhausting battle, but tomorrow would be a new beginning.


	16. Accepted

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

Time had passed since the epic battle in the town square in what was later known as _The Battle of Notre Dame._ The following days after the incident, King Toma E. Fiore, having recovered from his illness, received word from his daughter Princess Hisui of Minister Acnologia Dragneel's rampage in burning down the capital city, persecuting the citizens, and destroying their historical landmark, the Cathedral of Notre Dame.

With the help of the gypsies, the Royal Staff publicly exposed Acnologia's many evil deeds to the whole kingdom. Acnologia was clearly guilty for the assassination of Igneel Dragneel, his brother and the previous Minister, and imposing martial law on Crocus without the King's consent. Angered by this defiance and treachery against his people, King Toma issued a proclamation to strip Acnologia of his position as Minister and arrest all of his subordinates. Now that Acnologia was dead, the title was vacant, until now.

According to tradition, a new Minister of Crocus was chosen by his/her predecessor. In other words, an heir from the family that ruled the city would be the next Minister. Zeref Dragneel, who played an important part in Acnologia's downfall, was given the opportunity to take this prestigious position. However, he turned it down and gave the title to someone else, claiming in an interview that he was not fond of leading a whole city, and someone else should be Minister, one who is capable, kind, and wise, like his father Igneel. And thus, there was a new Minister of Crocus by the name of Darton.

Many weeks passed, and the Cathedral of Notre Dame had been restored to its rightful glory. At the square, many citizens gathered in a large decorated podium to attend a ceremony, which was to address the events of the past month. Standing at the podium was Zeref, Erza, Jellal, Mavis, Millianna, King Toma, Princess Hisui, and the Captain of the Royal Guards, Arcadios.

King Toma stepped forward and stood in front of the audience, and was met by the cheers of thousands. He announced, "My loyal subjects, I thank you all for coming today. I realize that recent events have been hard on the community, and several days ago, they culminated in the rampage of Minister Acnologia Dragneel." He changed his tone to lighten the mood, "The traitor dared to place himself above us all, saying that we cannot exist without his guidance. He believed that blind perfection was the basis of peace and order, but his methods only brought pain and suffering. That message was sent very clearly to us when he orchestrated the death of his brother Igneel, the last Minister— and my old friend— and persecuted those poor, innocent gypsies!" He then cleared his throat, "But now that Acnologia met his well deserved demise, never again shall we submit to his twisted ideals!" He paused to hear the overwhelming positive response of the citizens.

Millianna nodded in agreement, "You said it, Kingy!"

Toma continued, "When my royal aides informed me of the incident a month ago, I was compelled by the inspiring bravery of those young gypsies…" He then gestured to Zeref, "…and the son of the previous Minister who had played an important part in Acnologia's defeat. And I realize that saving our community does not only require the strength of authority, but the strength of the people." He faced the crowd again, "From this day forward, I welcome them as free citizens!"

There was a round of cheers and applause. The population of gypsies, which comprised of less than half of the crowd, took this news with heartfelt joy and tears of happiness. For so long, the gypsies had been victims of Acnologia's wrath and were forced to hide away in their underground haven, but now they were free, free to explore the outside world and express their talents for the first time in years.

Toma motioned his hands, and the audience quieted, "In addition, I would like to thank my daughter, Princess Hisui, for leading the Royal Army in my stead to quell Acnologia's rebellion." He touched his daughter's left shoulder, "Once again, she has proven her worth as a true example of courage, wisdom, and loyalty, a shining symbol of hope for the kingdom. Let us give thank to our beautiful princess, my daughter, Hisui E. Fiore!"

"Oh, thank you, Father," Hisui blushed with a giggle, overwhelmed by the cheers and applause of the citizens and the gypsies.

Arcadios touched Hisui's right shoulder, "Congratulations, Your Highness. You fought bravely."

The young princess reciprocated Arcadios's remark by touching his hand. She then stepped forward and stood in front of the citizens, and began her own announcement, "On behalf of the Royal Family of Fiore, I would like to give my own thanks to the people who saved the city from Minister Acnologia's tyranny. Here…" She gestured to Zeref and his friends, "…is Zeref Dragneel, the young hero who defended the historical Cathedral of Notre Dame and saved many from persecution. And here are Captain Jellal Fernandez, Mavis Vermillion the Gypsy Queen, the beautiful Erza Scarlet, and of course, Zeref's brother, Natsu."

Hisui then paused, noticing that Natsu was missing from his usual spot at the podium. She wondered, "Natsu? Where is he?" He turned to Zeref, "Have you seen your brother?"

Zeref shrugged, "I don't know where he is. He should be here by now…"

"Hey, everybody! Look at me!" Natsu appeared in a puff of smoke at the podium alongside Happy, wearing a royal robe and crown. He spoke cheerfully, "I'm the King of Fiore! Bow down to your king, loyal subjects!"

"Aye!" Happy cried.

The crowd exchanged shocked and surprised looks at Natsu's attire. Toma took it the hardest as he asked incredulously, "Are those my robes?!"

Hisui, however, smiled and laughed, amused by the salmon-haired gypsy's antics. Eventually, many faces in the crowd joined in. Toma, who was flustered by Natsu's prank, sighed in defeat. He admitted, "Gypsies. They always knew how to make a laugh…"

"Hey, Z-Man?" Natsu asked, catching Zeref's attention as he walked to his elder brother. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you last month. You can't let your heart be a—"

"I know," Zeref nodded. "I can't blame Acnologia for putting walls around me. It wasn't the walls that were holding me back. He made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You, Erza, Jellal, Mavis, and the gargoyles… You helped me see that."

Natsu remarked, "Talk about personal experience from others…"

Jellal chuckled, "I'd say you had a lot locked inside, until you finally let it out."

Erza added, "We all do that sometimes. There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out." She smiled at Zeref, "But you, Zeref… Now that your curse is broken, have you found out the answer?"

"Yes," Zeref answered. "And I have all of you to thank." Erza, Jellal, Mavis, and Natsu smiled back in response. Zeref thrust out his hand to gesture around him with an eager smile on his face, "My heart is free now, and my curse is gone. I'm ready to really see what's out there."

Natsu said to Happy, "All that time, Z-Man let himself be trapped inside the nightmares Acno gave him."

Happy nodded, "Aye. But those gargoyles must've knocked some sense into him. They're real smart!"

"Oh, and Mavis?" Zeref turned to Mavis.

"Yes?" Mavis asked.

"I wanted to thank you as well," Zeref said warmly. "If it wasn't for you, I never would've found out who I really am, and I never would have found the motivation to believe in myself. And now, I finally know where I belong."

Mavis smiled back, gently stroking Zeref's cheek, "I know. You are the most courageous man I've ever met. You were lucky out there. Acnologia almost had you with his claws."

Zeref chuckled, his cheeks blushing red, "I'm not so sure it didn't." He then cleared his throat and changed the subject, "So, what was your act of true courage? The one that broke your curse?"

Mavis cut him off by pressing her finger gently to his lips. She whispered, "Shhh… Let's talk about that later."

And then, the unexpected happened; Mavis leaned in slowly, wrapped her arms around Zeref, and shared a kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Zeref was shocked; he hadn't expected the Gypsy Queen to share a kiss— his very first kiss with a girl. Eventually, he gave in and reciprocated by wrapping his own arms around Mavis. The two kneeled down, their lips not breaking apart, and the two reveled in the warmth and comfort their lips brought. Erza, Jellal, and Natsu grinned to themselves; the ex-Black Wizard and the Gypsy Queen were getting together.

"It's so beautiful…" Millianna sniffled, wiping tears from her eyes with a handkerchief. "I can't help myself!" She then cried on Erza's shoulders.

Erza remarked, "The Gypsy Queen's got her Knight in Shining Armor."

Jellal agreed with a shrug, "Well, if Zeref's got Mavis, I've got you." He wrapped his arm around Erza's waist, causing her to laugh.

"Three cheers for my big bro, Zeref Dragneel!" Natsu yelled out, hanging from a nearby lamppost. The crowd cheered loudly, then picked both the ex-Black Wizard and the Gypsy Queen up and began to carry them down the street.

Natsu: **_So, here is a riddle  
_** ** _To guess if you can  
_** ** _Sing the bells of Notre Dame_**

Lifting fellow gypsy Lucy Heartfilia in his arm, they glanced at Notre Dame, before Natsu kissed Lucy on the cheek, causing her to giggle.

 ** _What makes a monster  
_** ** _And what makes a man?_**

Whilst being lifted by the crowd, Zeref looked back at the balcony of Notre Dame. He saw the gargoyles, the three stony friends that had supported him for so long, bidding him a very fond farewell. Precht was crying and wiping his face with a tissue, Zera was holding an empty glass, and Yury shook open a bottle of champagne, spraying Zera in the face before pouring it into her glass.

Choir: **_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_**

Natsu: **_Whatever their pitch  
_** ** _You can feel them bewitch you  
_** ** _The rich and the ritual knells_**

Millianna jumped over to Erza and licked Jellal's cheek, as per her tendency to act like a cat, making them both laugh. She, Erza, Jellal, Toma, Hisui, and Arcadios watched the crowd continue to carry Zeref and Mavis down the street.

 ** _Of the bells of Notre Dame_**

Overwhelmed with happiness, Zeref had finally been welcomed into society, not as a monster, and not as a cursed youth, but as a man. Gazing into each other's eyes, Zeref and Mavis wrapped their arms around each other and shared another passionate kiss as the crowd carried them out of the square.

And at that moment, as the gargoyles continued to watch from the balcony, a flock of pigeons landed on Zera.

" **DON'T YOU EVER MIGRATE?!** " Zera exclaimed in annoyance.

 **THE END**


	17. Credits and Ending Song

**Main Cast**

 _Akira Ishida/Joel McDonald as Zeref Dragneel  
Sayaka Ohara/Colleen Clinkenbeard as Erza Scarlet_  
 _Kōsuke Toriumi/Bob Carter as Acnologia Dragneel  
Daisuke Namikawa/Robert McCollum as Jellal Fernandez  
Tetsuya Kakihara/Todd Haberkorn as Natsu Dragneel  
Mamiko Noto/Leah Clark as Mavis Vermillion  
Katsuyuki Konishi/Clifford Chapin as Yury Dreyar  
Yoshihisa Kawahara/David Trosko as Precht Gaebolg  
Kana Hanazawa/Jeannie Tirado as Zera  
Rie Kugimiya/Tia Ballard as Happy  
Fujii Yukiyo/Alexis Tipton as Millianna  
Shinpachi Tsuji/R. Bruce Elliot as Makarov Dreyar  
Tamako Nohama/Wendy Powell as Belno  
Ryou Sugisaki/Bryan Massey as Kain Hikaru  
Kazuma Horie/Justin Locklear as Rustyrose  
Aya Hirano/Cherami Leigh as Lucy Heartfilia  
Yuichi Nakamura/Newton Pittman as Gray Fullbuster  
imitsu Shimoyama/Austin Tindle as Alzack Connell  
Satomi Arai/Angela Chase as Bisca Connell  
Wataru Hatano/David Wald as Gajeel Redfox  
Keiji Fujiwara/Jim Foronda as Toma E. Fiore  
Takaya Kurado/Major Attaway as Arcadios  
and Suzuko Mimori/Morgan Mabry as Hisui E. Fiore_

 **Ending Song  
** **Someday  
** Sung by All 4 One

 _Someday, when we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray someday we may yet live  
To live and let live_

 _Someday, life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
And greed will not pay  
Godspeed this fine millennium  
On its way  
Let it come someday_

 _Someday, our fight will be won then  
We'll stand in the sun then  
That bright afternoon  
Till then, on days when the sun is gone  
We'll hang on  
If we wish upon the moon_

 _There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share_

 _Someday, when we are wiser  
When the world's older  
When we have learned  
I pray someday we may yet live  
To live and let live_

 _Someday, life will be fairer  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay  
Godspeed this fine millennium _  
_Let it come  
Wish upon a moon  
One day, someday soon_

 _One day, someday soon_

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
** _Viola! The sixth installment of the Fairy Tail Disney Parody Series is complete! It took a lot of revising of several chapters, but it's finally complete. Congrats to all my friends for helping me make this newest addition to the Fairy Tail Disney Parody pantheon, and your feedback means a lot to me!_

 _Are you all eager for something new and exciting, like a new story?! Stay tuned for the upcoming Disney Parody based on Hercules, "Natsules", starring Natsu Dragneel as Hercules. And I promise you, I'm gonna work on my first Fairy Tail's Pixar Parody series, based on Toy Story, starring Natsu as Woody and Gray as Buzz._

 _Please leave a review, fav, follow, or check out other Fairy Tail-based Disney stories, like Romeoladdin, Erzahontas, Beauty and the Lightning Beast, The Little Rain Mermaid, and the Dragon King. This is TheSavageMan100 signing out, and if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking a break for a while. Adios!_


End file.
